


A Crafty Chameleon

by Blackkitten23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, Harems, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 71,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/pseuds/Blackkitten23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadlast, idiot, knucklehead, these are words used to describe one Naruto Uzumaki. In reality Naruto is one of the strongest ninja in Konoha and is considered  a ‘jack of all trades’ to those who know the real him. On his next mission he will come across some people he never thought he’d meet and he’s not happy about it! – Bloodlines/ROOT ANBU Naruto – Harem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The News

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x OC /**

XXXXXXXXXX

There was a large mob of angry villagers and ninja surrounding a small apartment that was on fire.

"DIE DEMON SCUM!" screamed a villager

"the demon can't get out right?" asked another villager

one ninja smirked "no way, we sealed him inside this time. He won't get out"

"ha good, let the demon burn"

*hiss*crackle*pop*hiss*snap*sizzle*crack* were the sounds given off by the big pile of burnt debris after burning for an hour. The mob broke apart and went their separate ways. No one saw a small soot covered mouse scramble out of the debris and scurry away.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Sarutobi compound Hiruzen and Danzo were enjoying cup of tea and a game of chess.

"ahh what a lovely day" said Sarutobi

Danzo hummed in agreement as he sacrificed his pawn "it's hard to believe Naruto has been a member of my ROOT division for 7 years now and it has nothing to do with those bloodlines"

"that's right, he tries not to use his bloodlines during his missions so he won't become dependent on them ... you know Orochimaru still feels bad about that, right?"

Danzo sighed "I know, he asked me to run background checks again which is a good practice anyway, but he's clearly still freaked out about what happened to Naruto when he was 8 ... he shouldn't blame himself though, no one could've known that that nutcase scientist would make his lab air tight so he could gas and abducted Naruto so he could use him as a subject in his sick experiments ... I think finding Naruto floating in that large capsule was the scariest thing i've seen ... "

Hiruzen nodded "for me to and Naruto would be dead if Orochimaru didn't stabilize him in time ... at least one good thing came from that, those bloodlines are impressive"

"which one do you think is more impressive, The Ghost bloodline a bloodline that allows Naruto to faze through solid objects and turn invisible or Mimic, a bloodline that gives Naruto the ability see when someone has a bloodline and if he wants he can copy it or turn it off or destroy it or The Shifter a bloodline that gives you the actual ability to shape shift using either a sample of DNA as blueprint or his imagination to change into whatever he wants with chakra and calories as the only limitations?"

Hiruzen chuckled "they are all incredible so it's hard to chose ... you know, i think it's not the bloodlines at all that impress me, but how Naruto handles them. i mean he has all these bloodlines and has yet to become arrogant like most people would with only one bloodline"

Just then Orochimaru entered the house carrying a stack of papers.

"hey Danzo, Father I have the reports for all experiments here ... umm Danzo are you sure all of these scientists are ... sane?"

/AC: Hurizen Sarutobi adopted Orochimaru when his parents died, which is way he calls Sarutobi, father. Orochimaru then adopted Naruto\

Danzo chuckled "yes, Orochimaru, my ROOT anbu investigated each one, they're all clean"

"squeak squeak" Danzo, Hiruzen, and Orochimaru all turned to see a small black mouse bounding toward them leaving a trail of soot behind him. They knew who it was.

"you better wash those paws before you come inside Naruto" the mouse skidded to a stop at Hiruzen's comment and checked his paws. He gave a shocked squeak when he saw that he was covered in soot and ash and he quickly scurried over to the small pond on the Sarutobi property and with a little *plop* jumped in. There was something hysterical about a mouse doing the butterfly stroke.

mouse/Naruto hopped out of the water shook off the excess. Suddenly the mouse went from a tiny mouse to a 6' 3" tall blue eyed blonde 17 year old boy in a neon orange jumpsuit.

Naruto sheepishly scratched the whisker marks on his cheek "sorry about that Jiji, today was the annual burning of the Demon's Dwelling" Sarutobi and Danzo frowned at that, they hated the way boy they considered a grandson was treated.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes "don't those stupid villagers get bored? Good thing they haven't figured out that your apartments are only decoys and not where you live" he said as he set his papers down on the coffee table and gave Naruto a hug.

Danzo pulled out a scroll from his yukata and gave it to Naruto "here this mission will get you away for a while. Just leave a clone to take your place at the academy like always"

Naruto took the scroll and read it "SWEET! An Espionage mission and it's in … NEW YORK! Cool, I better pack and get out of this god awful jumpsuit! Thank you Opa!" and the secret ROOT anbu ran upstairs.

/AC: Opa – german term for Grandpa – in this story Danzo is german. He was found near a shipwreck after a bad storm as a child and was taken to the newly built village called Konoha where he stayed. Though young, Danzo knew a lot about the places beyond the elemental nations and it's because of him that Konoha was the first ninja village to take missions in foreign countries in the form of the ROOT anbu division ... I was bored ... watching a WW2 documentary ... so yeah\

Orochimaru chuckled "you know you spoil him right?" The snake nin teased

"that's what grandfathers are for " said Danzo

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was all packed and was about to go to the airport.

Orochimaru was fussing "Be safe. Remember to check in once get to airport ... and when you land ... and when you reach the hotel and -"

Naruto cut him off with a hug "I know Dad I will check in as much as possible, promise" he gave Orochimaru a kiss on the cheek "bye Jiji" give Sarutobi a hug "bye Opa" gives Danzo a hug.

Just before Naruto leaves he says "Oh and Dad don't let Scarface keep you up all night" Naruto laughed as he ducked a kunai, which was thrown by a red faced snake sannin, and vanished in a smokeless, sealless, leafless body flicker.

The flight was uneventful and Naruto was able to find a good hotel for the next 5 nights. Naruto was able to find his target in only a couple hours and kept tabs on him with clones until any evidence of illegal activity comes up, which is what he was hired to find.

At first he thought it was a regular 'spy on a corrupt business man' kind of mission, but then he noticed the body guards.

Both were S ranked ninja in the Bingo book. If this guy was in league with ninja this could be a problem.

As Naruto was siting at a local café, planning on how to bypass his targets guards, he got the memories from one of his clones. His target just got airplane tickets. One way tickets to a place with no extradition treaty. Also, the man was helping finance a group of ninja called the Akatsuki. Naruto knew this demon container hunting group all to well.

No one noticed him summon a small teacup sized chameleon to his side and whisper what he just learned to it. The little chameleon disappeared in a puff of smoke to tell Danzo this information.

Just before Naruto left the café he saw a family of six stop for ice cream in the shop across the street. Naruto smiled, he knew his Jiji would get a kick out of the family since they reminded him of people who died long ago. So he sent a clone with a camera seal to follow the family.

2 hours later, while Naruto is sitting on his hotel bed, he got word from Danzo. The mission has changed from espionage to assassination.

Less than an hour later the target was dead do to a 'mix up' of medication and the police came across a large amount of evidence, conveniently placed on his laptop, linking him to many crimes. No one noticed the blonde teen watching from a distance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was in his hotel room listening to the news report of his victim's death when he remembered the clone he sent after the family. He told the clone to come back through the mental link. Ten minutes later the clone was in the hotel room.

"here you go boss" said the clone as he handed the camera seal to Naruto. Naruto transferred the camera seal to a DVD format and the clone dispelled himself.

Naruto's eyes widened as he started getting his clone's memories

"what" he muttered in disbelief

"What?!" he yelled in disbelief as he received more memories

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!" he screamed

He fell to his knees stunned at what he learned and whispered in a weak hushed voice "why?"


	2. Shattered

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Naruto x OC /**

**Last Time:**

"What?!" he yelled in disbelief as he received more memories

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!" he screamed

He fell to his knees stunned at what he learned and whispered in a weak hushed voice "why?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru was doing laundry when Sarutobi came in and flopped on to the couch.

Sarutobi smiled "it's nice to have this free time"

"need I remind you who you owe this free time to" said Orochimaru

Sarutobi twitched as he remembered that day ...

**Flashback**

A small blonde 8 year old was relaxing in his Jiji's office after a hard day of training with his Opa. He watched as his Jiji tried to do his paperwork and was failing miserably if the quickly growing stack of papers was any indication.

Orochimaru entered the office "hi father, ready go home Naruto"

The little blonde nodded "yes Dad"

"WAIT please Orochimaru invent something to help with this paperwork" pleaded the kage

"sorry father, I wouldn't know were to begin" Natuto started laughing and the snake sannin smiled "What's so funny Naruto? Do you know how to help your Jiji?"

Naruto grinned "no Dad" *POOF* a shadow clone appeared and Naruto asked "do you know how to help Jiji?"

Clone A said "nope sorry"

*POOF* another clone appeared "how about you?"

Clone B said "how would I know, I'm just a shadow clone"

All three Narutos said "sorry Jiji" and the clones were dispelled

Orochimaru was laughing hysterically and Sarutobi was so shocked that his jaw dropped and made spider web cracks in his desk. It was so obvious, Shadow Clones!

"Naruto you just earned yourself some ice cream" said the snake sannin as he picked up the 8 year old who was taking advantage of Sarutobi's shocked state by doodling on the hokage's face with a permanent marker.

"YAY ice cream!"

**Flashback end**

"I hope you didn't tell Danzo about that and why didn't you grab Naruto before he started drawing on me? I had a meeting next" pouted Sarutobi

Orochimaru snickered "calm down I never told Danzo that you were outsmarted by an eight year old and I swear I tried to grabbed him sooner, but he over powered me" said the snake sannin in a tone that screamed 'I could've grabbed him sooner, but I didn't want to'

Sarutobi twitched "I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd say you really were Naruto's father, not only are you both sarcastic you both like to torment me too"

When Sarutobi didn't get a response he turned and saw that the snake nin was looking at a calendar next to the laundry room. He watched as Orochimaru crossed off a day and started writing down a list that contained ingredients for Naruto's favorite meal and dessert.

The ageing hokage couldn't help but chuckle and that caught the snake nin's attention "what's so funny father?"

"I just realized how much you've changed. You're not the distant and emotionless boy I adopted all those years ago. You've grown into a loving and caring person who worries about someone. It's just good to see that ... speaking of caring, how's Ibiki?" he smiled

Orochimaru blushed "I'm not discussing my love life with a pervert, besides I have shopping to do before Naruto gets home" he said as he rushed out of the compound hoping to avoid an embarrassing conversation.

Sarutobi chuckled " _love_ life huh? interesting"

XXXXXXXXXX

*crash*caw*flapping*caw*caw*

Sarutobi woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of crashing and flapping coming from downstairs. He went downstairs to look. When he made it downstairs he saw a bird flapping wildly, sending feathers everywhere. Sarutobi's eyes widened as the bird turned into Naruto ... a pale half dead Naruto.

The hokage darted forward when the blonde started to fall and caught him "Naruto! Naruto wake up!"

His yelling woke Orochimaru who ran into the room "oh god, we need to get him to the infirmary now!"

They carried the unconscious teen to the infirmary in the Sarutobi compound and set him on the bed. For anybody else they would've taken them to the hospital, but for Naruto the hospital is to dangerous because even the medical staff will try to kill him since they also foolishly believe he is the nine tails reincarnated.

Orochimaru set up an IV "he must've shifted and flew all the way here, but why? He could've killed himself"

Sarutobi gasped as Naruto woke up and grabbed his arm "must ... watch" the blonde shakily reached into his pocket and pulled out a DVD. Once Sarutobi took it Naruto past out.

The snake nin looked at the DVD and back at Naruto "what could you have found that would lead you to nearly kill yourself?" he brushed Nrauto's bangs out of his eyes and looked at the blonde's face. Naruto's eyes and cheeks were sunken in like a skeleton as if he went weeks without food. Just having the shape shifting bloodline boosts the metabolism, but using it raises it even more. If Naruto isn't careful he could starve to death in a few days.

"well Orochimaru, lets go see what he found" said Sarutobi as they proceeded to the living room. Sarutobi put the DVD into DVD player and pushed play.

Two hours later Sarutobi and Orochimaru were sitting on the couch starring at the TV in a stunned silence.

"I know it's late, but I think Danzo will want to see this" said Sarutobi as set pulse of chakra into a seal on his hand.

Ten seconds later Danzo appeared "this better be good Hiruzen, that seal is for emergencies only"

"this is, sit down and watch" said Sarutobi

"I can't watch this again I'm going to check on Naruto" said Orochimaru as he quickly left the room.

Danzo looked confused "wait, Naruto is here already? That's very fast! He shouldn't have been back for 3 or 4 days. Watch what, Hiruzen?"

"this"

Two hours later Hiruzen Sarutobi turned off the DVD player for the second time that night and looked at his old friend who was glaring at the TV.

Danzo said, in a deceptively calm tone, "so let me get this strait ... Minato, Kushina and their eldest daughters, Mito and Karin, are alive ... we only thought they were dead because Tsunade showed us the corpse clone jutsu and Jiraiya did a reverse summon to hide them for a while ... and on top of all this, Naruto has a twin brother which we didn't know about because they took him with them and he has a little sister ... and Naruto is not the container for the nine tails, his twin is and they have been living a happy life in a pent house in New York, is that it?" Hiruzen nodded "I see ... WHAT THE FUCK!" he bellowed.

"dammit, Danzo be quiet, Naruto is still recovering" hissed Hiruzen

Danzo's eyes narrowed "Naruto could shave two days off any trip just by removing his weight seal, but not 3 or 4 days, Hiruzen how did Naruto get here so fast?"

Hiruzen sighed "he shifted into a bird and flew here"

"what? Is he ok?" Hiruzen nodded "good, cause I'm going to kill him. Does he remember what could happen if he used the shifter for too long? He could've killed himself "

"I know Opa, it was stupid" the two veteran shinobi looked up and saw Naruto leaning on Orochimaru. He still looked pretty sick, but the fact that he was standing was a good sign.

Danzo sighed "it's fine as long as you're ok, but don't do something like that again! Now, what do we do about _them_?" the warhawk was clearly referring to the Namikazes.

Naruto frowned as he sat down "we don't have to worry about them right now since they don't intend to return for six months"

Hiruzen asked "why?"

"not sure exactly, they said they had to pick up someone named Arashi first, but that is around the time of the genin exams, could that be it?" wondered the blonde

Danzo nodded "that could be it. If they came back at that time then Minato could arrange the teams any way he wanted and I guess your older brother Arashi being alive too isn't a surprise" Naruto frowned, he had an older brother too, he cringed at the thought of being forced onto a team with one of his siblings after he went to all that trouble to botch his grades so he would get the team he wanted ... it's just not fair!

"that makes sense. It is possible because Jiraiya knew the graduation age was changed after the Uchiha Massacre and he is most likely keeping in contact with them by using the toads. We really can't do any thing for now except keep living as if we know nothing about this, got it?" everyone agreed "good, Naruto go back to bed and let yourself recover" Naruto pouted, but did as told because he could tell his Jiji was not in the mood for games. Not only did Naruto almost kill himself, but he found out two of his students have betrayed him by keeping secrets ... yes his Jiji was not in a good mood.


	3. Approaching Apocalypse

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / OC**

**Last Time:**

"that makes sense. It is possible because Jiraiya knew the graduation age was changed after the Uchiha Massacre and he is most likely keeping in contact with them by using the toads. We really can't do any thing for now except keep living as if we know nothing about this, got it?" everyone agreed "good, Naruto go back to bed and let yourself recover" Naruto pouted, but did as told because he could tell his Jiji was not in the mood for games. Not only did Naruto almost kill himself, but he found out two of his students have betrayed him by keeping secrets … yes his Jiji was not in a good mood.

XXXXXXXXXX

6 months later ...

Naruto was sitting on the tree swing outside of the academy with a look of sadness on his face (Dammit, how long do I have pretend to be sad for failing the exam? Where is that traitorous bastard Mizuki? ... OH is that hi- no not him ... bored ... bored ... bored ... SOOOO very bored ... finally, there he is …..… god, he walks slow)

"hello, Naruto" smiled Mizuki

"hello Mizuki-sensei" said a 'sad' 'heartbroken' Naruto

"now Naruto, don't be sad. Iruka is only doing what he thinks is best. You know you are a lot like him when he was younger" said the traitor

(yes I know, I read his file) "really?" asked Naruto

Mizuki nodded "you know Naruto, there is a way to become a genin"

Naruto's eyes lit up (Finally, we're getting somewhere) "seriously, sensei?! What is it?"

"all you have to do is steal the Forbidden Scroll and meet me at the shack in the woods"

(oooooh you are so dead when I get my hands on you) "you got it Mizuki-sensei" the ROOT anbu jumped off the swing and ran away, seemingly excited to become a ninja.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto held a large scroll and was waiting for Mizuki. To be safe he made two shadow clones and ordered them to hide in the trees incase he needs backup. He heard someone coming and got ready, but the person who came out was not Mizuki, it was Iruka!

"Naruto! Why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll?"

Naruto mentally groaned (this was supposed to stay quiet so that means that little prick Mizuki must have sounded the alarm ... time to play dumb) "it's about time you got here Iruka-sensei, I mastered a jutsu from the scroll, do I pass now?"

"what do you mean pass, Naruto?" asked a perplexed chunin

"well, Mizuki-sensei said that if I learned one jutsu from that scroll I could become a ninja. So do I pass? Huh huh do I? do I?" said an 'excited' Naruto

Mizuki appeared from the trees and Iruka yelled at him "Mizuki, what's going on?"

Naruto gave a sarcastic reply in his head (duh he's clearly out for a relaxing stroll and not betraying the village)

Mizuki sneered "it must be my lucky day, not only do I get to kill the demon before ditching this village, but you as well Iruka"

Iruka glared "your betraying the Leaf? you traitor!"

Mizuki gave a smug smirk "yes I'm leaving this pathetic village, but first ... you, demon" Naruto looks at him "do you know why everyone hates you? It's because the story about the Fourth hokage defeating the nine tails isn't true. The demon couldn't be killed so the Fourth-"

"Mizuki STOP! Don't tell him! Naruto don't listen to him!" Iruka screamed

"the Fourth had to seal it away! he sealed it in you! YOU'RE the demon" cue Mizuki's psychotic laugh. Mizuki's laugh trailed off when he noticed Naruto wasn't freaking out.

After a few seconds of silence Naruto said "yeah, no shit Sherlock" (god, he's stupid)

"you knew!" screamed Mizuki

"well you and the villagers aren't exactly subtle. I figured it out somewhere between the phrases 'kill the demon fox' and 'let's finish what the Fourth started' ... demon fox ... the Fourth ... my birthday, it didn't take a rocket scientist"(and what's really funny is that I'm not demon vessel my twin brother is ... this is like a bad soap opera)

Mizuki growled "so what! I'll kill you anyway!" the silver haired chunin threw a giant shuriken at the blonde.

Naruto was planning to swap with a clone, but Iruka threw himself on Naruto to block the blade. The anbu's reflexes kicked in and he flipped Iruka onto his back and let the blade rip into his flesh.

While Iruka was praying for Naruto to be ok, the hidden clones threw a few kunai at Mizuki. The chunin, thinking he was being followed, grabbed the scroll and ran. The clones henged into average ROOT anbu and stepped out of the shadows.

Root clone 1 said "Uzumaki has been injured, go tell the hokage" ROOT clone 2 nodded left as ROOT clone 1 helped support Naruto, but Iruka was glaring at him.

"Iruka-san, we need to get him medical attention"

"why should I give him to you? I know anbu hate Naruto and the people at the hospital will try to kill him"

"ROOT anbu like myself aren't as stupid as regular anbu and I was going to take him to the Sarutobi compound for treatment"

Iruka relented and helped Naruto up and let Root anbu support him "wait, what about the Forbidden Scroll!?"

Naruto answered in a 'weak' voice "that wasn't the Forbidden Scroll … when Mizuki told me about a test something didn't … seem right so I told Jiji … that scroll was fill with paint bombs that are … tied to this wireless detonator" he 'weakly' reached into his pocket and pulled a small black square with a red button "want to press it, sensei?"

Iruka took the detonator and pressed the button *BOOM* and a very colorful Mizuki went flying leaving a trail of bright glowing pinks, greens, purples, yellows, oranges and blues across the sky. The tie dyed chunin landed directly on the hokage tower!

Iruka couldn't help but smile before making sure the ROOT anbu took Naruto to the Sarutobi compound.

XXXXXXXXXX

"you sure you're ok, Naruto?" asked Iruka

"yes, I'm fine Iruka-sensei" Naruto smiled as he rested on the infirmary bed.

"ok, I'll see you tomorrow for team assignments"

Hiruzen came into the room "actually I'm postponing the team assignments two weeks so Naruto can fully recover"

Iruka smiled and nodded.

The second Iruka left Naruto jumped out of bed and his wounds were gone "why two weeks, Jiji?"

The third hokage reached into his robe and pulled out a scroll. He gave Naruto the scroll.

When he finished reading it he gave a bitter laugh and said "so they're coming in 12 days … 18 years, 18 Fucking years and all they have to say is 'I'm sorry we had to deceive you. can't wait to see Naruto. We hope he's being good'. They hope I'm behaving! I don't think I can handle this shit!"

"how about a quick mission before meeting them?" Hiruzen handed Naruto a scroll.

Naruto looked at the scroll suspiciously "a mission now? What are you up to old man?"

"I'm not up to anything. I just think you need something to take your mind off things before you kill the man who will relieve me of that paperwork for good"

"hmmm ok, I'll go" he shot Hiruzen a suspicious glance before leaving.

Hiruzen sweatdropped (he knows me too well ... I'm sorry Naruto, but you've been avoiding _him_ for too long)

XXXXXXXXXX

The mission was to go to a certain hotel room and pick up a package. Naruto made it to the hotel room. He opened the door and went in.

When the door snapped shut behind him he sensed someone in the room "hello Naruto"

Naruto whirled around to face the speaker "Dan, w-what are you doing here?"

Dan, a slender dark skinned 20 year old man with short black hair and silver eyes, stood up and walked over to Naruto "care to explain why you haven't contacted me in six mouths, love"

Naruto took a step back and broke out into a cold sweat (I knew you were up to something old man)

XXXXXXXXXX

"where is Naruto?" wondered Orochimaru as he Kabuto, Anko, Ibiki, Asuma, Konohamaru and Hiruzen were seated in the living room.

"he's on a mission" said Hiruzen

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed "you sent Naruto on a mission right after we got word from _them,_ what's really going on, Father?"

Hiruzen chuckled nervously "well ... I actually sent him to see Dan ... without telling him"

Asuma winced "Naruto has been avoiding Dan for six months he won't be let off easy"

Anko snickered "Naruto is going to get beat up, poor kid"

"how did Naruto meet Dan?" asked Konohamaru

"Dan might not look it, but he's actually a very strong assassin from the states. He was hired to kill the daimyo's son, Zuko, but Naruto stopped him, but instead of killing him, Naruto gave him some information on the man who hired him. It turns out the man who hired Dan was going to kill him. So Dan, with Naruto's help, took down the corrupt bastard" said Ibiki

"cool, so that's how Dan started his business dedicated to getting rid these bad guys, right?" asked an awestruck Konohamaru

"yes and it's no surprise they started dating three years ago" said the snake sage as he hoped Naruto would come back in one piece.

XXXXXXXXXX

"well Naruto, I'm waitin-mmm" Naruto pressed his lips to Dan's cutting him off, but Dan pushed him off "dammit Naruto, I want to-mmm" he was silenced by another kiss. Naruto held the smaller male up against him, ignoring the struggling to break free.

Dan didn't put up a fight for long though. Each motion of Naruto lips against his quickly destroyed his restraint and soon he was kissing back. For the next few hours the only sounds that were is the rustling of fabric and loud blissful moans.

When the two lovers finally took a break Dan asked "can you tell me what's going on Naruto?" the smaller male pressed his naked body up against Naruto's and kissed his neck, trying to encourage the ninja to talk.

Naruto sighed "six months ago I came across some info that was ... enlightening, to say the least. You know about my father the Fourth hokage and my family dying during the nine tails attack right, it's a lie. Jiraiya took them to the toad summoning world for awhile and Tsunade showed everyone the corpse clone jutsu. They'll be arriving in about 10 days"

"why would they abandon you?" asked an astonished Dan

"they wanted to train my twin brother Natsu, the real demon vessel without any interruptions"

"what do you mean 'real demon vessel'? you aren't kyuubi's container? Why did your grandfathers say you were and why do you have to put up with those fucking villagers?"

"don't be mad at Jiji and Opa. They didn't know anything. They didn't know about my twin or the faked deaths. They found me, the only surviving member, that night radiating demon chakra and had no choice, but to assume I was the container. They now think I had demon chakra simply because Kushina was a demon vessel. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I guess my brain just kind of shut down"

Dan shook his head and then kissed Naruto's chest "don't apologize love, I understand. Is there anything I can do?"

"no I have to face them on my own. I hope I don't kill them, at least not in front of my little sister"

Dan shrugged "little sister huh they wanted no interruptions and yet they continued to breed, well it wouldn't be a waste if you did kill one, but you know your grandfather paid for this room for 8 nights. It would be a waste not to use them" he smiled as he straddled the blonde's hips.

The two made full use of every night and day and surface in that hotel room. If the maids weren't Yaoi fans they would probably be mad about cleaning that room.

But it couldn't last forever. It was check out day and they had to leave.

"if you need me don't hesitate to call, ok?" said Dan as he walk out of the hotel with a noticeable limp in his step and sparkle in his eyes.

Naruto nodded kissed Dan again "I love you"

Dan smiled "I love you too" and the to went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened the door to the Sarutobi compound "oooh Jiji ... get out here you meddling old goat or I will blow up your porn collection!"

"NOOOOO please anything, but that!" screamed the old kage as he hurled himself at Naruto's feet.

"anything? Fine burn all those neon orange things in my closet the villagers forced me to wear and get me a new wardrobe and where are my medical records?"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow "in the back room, why?"

"when I meet _them_ I want to show them exactly how badly they fucked up"


	4. Family Reunion From Hell

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x OC 'Dan' /**

**Last Time:**

"anything? Fine burn all those neon orange things in my closet the villagers forced me to wear and get me a new wardrobe and where are my medical records?"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow "in the back room, why?"

"when I meet them I want to show them exactly how badly they fucked up"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked down the hall to his Jiji's office. The hall seemed longer than usual. He reached the door and could hear laughing coming from inside. He opened the door and saw six people gathered around his Jiji's desk. Two red haired girls, one blonde girl, one blonde man holding a little redish blonde haired four year old girl, and finally one orange haired boy. Strange, where was Arashi?

Naruto ignored everyone else "do you need me Jiji?"

"yes Naruto, these people want a word with you"

Kushina walked over to Naruto "Naruto, my name is Kushina and this is Minato and we're your parents" she stepped forward and attempted to hug him, but he stepped back out of her reach making her pout.

"I know who he is, he's the fourth hokage, but I'm an orphan I have no parents" Naruto glared making Kushina wince.

Minato smiled "we're telling you the truth son! We are your family. This is your sister Mito" a 23 year old woman with her blonde hair pulled up in pigtails smiled at him "and this is your sister Karin" the 22 year old red haired girl with her hair pulled back into a pony tail she smiled "and I know this is strange, but this is Natsu your twin brother" the orange haired boy smiled "and this little cutie I'm holding is your little sister Mina"

Little Mina started struggling and Minato set her down.

She walked over to Naruto "are you my big brother?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he picked up Mina "yes I guess I am"

Minato and the others smiled as if this was going to be the point were they hug and become a family, but they were wrong.

Hiruzen came up behind Naruto and put a genjutsu on Mina that put her to sleep.

"thanks Jiji, could you hold her while I talk to them" Naruto handed Mina to Hiruzen

Minato stepped forward "I could hold her-"

Naruto glared at him "no" Minato stepped back confused and hurt as Naruto turned to Natsu "tell me, how long have you known you had a twin?"

Natsu frowned and discreetly shot a glare at his four oldest family members "I was only told about three weeks ago"

Naruto smiled "then we're in the same boat. I didn't know I had any living family until Jiji told me about the letter you guys sent. That was 10 days ago. Natus, could you stand with Jiji? I want to talk to these four"

A stunned Natus moved next to Hiruzen while thinking (Wait, he didn't know about any of us. He thought we were dead)

Kushina pouted "Sarutobi-sama, we asked you to keep this a secret"

Kushina withered under the old kage's angry gaze "considering the circumstances, I figured the boy deserved a fair warning"

The four eldest Namikazes were confused as to why Naruto would need a warning to meet his family.

Naruto turned to the four eldest Namikazes and asked "now tell me, why did you Fake your deaths and Abandon me?"

Minato flinched "we are sorry Naruto, but we had to make sure Natsu could control the nine tails. So we trained him all these years"

"and I what? Would've been a distraction?" Minato and Kushina hung their heads in shame and said yes "Ok, I'll buy that, but what I don't understand is if you wanted to train Natsu without interruption, then why did you bring your 4 year old and 5 year old along? Wouldn't they have been distracting? And why did you continue breeding? And don't even consider telling me she was a surprise because I know two are great with seals and would know the anti-pregnancy seal! So why was I left behind? Huh Why did it take 18 years for you arrogant asshol-"

*Slap*

Kushina slapped Naruto "we made mistakes, but we're your family, so don't call us such things" she was mad. This was supposed to be a happy occasion. She didn't realize how lucky she was that Naruto was as well trained as he was cause if he hit back it would not have been pretty.

Naruto leaned over and looked Kushina straight in the eyes "you left me to fend for myself and just expected that everything would go your way. You expected that I would be loved and have a happy life. You never checked on me just assumed everything would work out, that your plan and everything you wanted would be handed to you on a silver platter. That is the epitome of arrogance and I have every right to call you such things cause guess what, I was loved, but I did not have a happy life. I was tortured every day by bloodthirsty villagers because they believe that I'm the host for the nine tails and that I was therefore the demon itself!"

All the Namikazes were shocked at that and Minato glared at Hiruzen. That is until Naruto stepped in front of him "don't you fucking dare glare at Jiji, he did everything he could. He had no choice but to assume I was the holder of the nine tails because he didn't know about my twin or that you all were playing possum or that the children of demon vessels emit demon chakra for a little while. And somehow despite all his efforts to keep me safe everyone found out that I must've been the demon vessel and all that is your fault! Because you decided to play dead I was left alone! Because two of the seal experts were gone there was no one to explain that I wasn't the vessel or even if I was, that I wasn't a demon. IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I WAS INJURED SO MANY TIMES AND HAD SO MANY ASSASSINATION ATTEMPTS ON MY LIFE THAT THAT BECAME MY MEDICAL FILE!" he points at four large file cabinets that were each four drawers tall "THAT ENTIRE THING IS MY HELLISH LIFE AND IT'S WHY I WILL NEVER CONSIDER YOU FAMILY! ... The only ones who will have that chance are Mina and Natsu"

Kushina whimpered "please give us a chance so we can be the family we are meant to be, son"

All four of the oldest Namikazes flinched under Naruto's harsh gaze "you have some nerve asking me that after you just hit me" Kushina flinched "you weren't there to help me. You weren't the ones who took care of me. You weren't there when I nearly died from poison. You. Were. Never. There. So excuse me if I don't feel like having a group hug. You don't deserve to be called mother by me. You don't deserve to be called father or sister. And none of you deserve to call me son or brother or use a suffix at the end of my name as if we know each other until I say otherwise! And if you think you can because we're related by blood, guess what, that argument loses its power when every person in the village has my blood on their hands!"

Minato, Kushina, Mito and Karin were shaking. This was not suppose to happen. This should've been a happy reunion. Naruto was supposed to be happy. Before they get their bearings and start begging for forgiveness Hiruzen gave the little girl to Naruto and dropped the genjutsu on her.

Mina yawned and tugged at Naruto's shirt "can we play?"

Naruto grinned "of course we can, but your mommy, daddy and sisters will be busy reading all those boring files in those cabinets so they can't come. Natsu, would you like to join us?"

The younger orange haired twin looked sadly at the file cabinets "sorry I should go through some files too, but I think I'll join you later" smiled Natsu as he waved good-bye to Mina and Naruto as they left.

Sarutobi smiled "make sure you put everything back in its place when your done- Oh! and Minato, lovely to have you back" he said before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXX

There weren't many places where Naruto could take Mina without a mob coming after him, so he and Hiruzen took her to the Sarutobi compound.

Orochimaru smiled as he watched Naruto and Konohamaru play with little Mina "she's adorable ... wonder if they planned that"

Hiruzen sighed "it's unlikely unless they can manipulate DNA like Naruto ... they're going over his records now"

The snake sage raised an eyebrow "all the records?"

The third shook his head "I removed everything connected to his bloodlines and ROOT anbu career, but besides those, yes everything"

"so how did it go?" asked the worried snake sage

"Arashi didn't show up, Naruto ripped them a new one and ... Kushina hit him"

Orochimaru's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously "she abandons him and she has the nerve to hit him!"

Naruto walked over to them "yeah, got to admit, I didn't see that coming ... hey can one of you take Mina home, I don't want to take any risks with her"

Hiruzen nodded "I'll take her"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi chuckled at the little girl who had fallen asleep in his arms as he knocked on the door of the Namikaze compound. He was greeted by a pale Minato "I brought little Mina back ... oh Arashi. so you've returned to the land of the living too" Hiruzen smirked when the young blonde man with purple eyes seated at the table flinched. Apparently, everyone brought him up to speed already.

Minato took the sleeping girl "Sarutobi-sama, can you call the entire village? I want to announce the truth as soon as possible, please"

Hiruzen nodded "yes it's about time everyone understood how foolish they were ... you're also going to try to use the Absence Claus to bring Naruto back, aren't you? That isn't a good idea-"

Kushina stood up "we have every right to we're his parents! He should be with us"

Sarutobi sighed "Kushina with every decision comes a consequence. You abandoned your child therefore the consequence is that Naruto doesn't see you as family. He has made his opinion clear so I think you are trying to get what you want by force and that will come back to bite you because you don't deserve to get that" the red head started crying and the Sarutobi pulled out the hokage robes and hat and put them on the table and then put a hand on Minato's shoulder "we won't have to go through the ceremony again which I'm happy about cause making you hokage is the biggest regret of my life"

Minato was crushed even more at Hiruzen's words and as he watch his old friend leave he began to see what a failure he was.

XXXXXXXXXX

"that bitch had some nerve hitting you" hissed Orochimaru as he paced the living room floor.

Naruto shrugged and continued applying seals to a dark green camo print trench coat and a pair of streamlined black goggles "don't let them get under your skin Dad, they aren't worth it"

"why aren't you mad, they abandoned you!" yelled the snake sage

Naruto sighed "of course I'm mad, but not about being left behind. I've been in ROOT for a long time and I know that people make stupid decisions. It's how they tried to force themselves into my life as if they belong that ticks me off, but what can I do, I can't go and strangle them with that little sister I have now ... can I?" he was hoping his Dad would say yes.

Orochimaru shook his head and sighed as he sat on the couch next to Naruto "no you can't ... yeah, using Mina as a shield was pretty low of them, but it's probably the only reason they're still alive, they'll try to use her to get to you"

"yeah I figured that so I talked to her, she knows that as much as I would love to live with her and the others I can't because you and I have to take care of the Sarutobi family what with their crippling disease and all"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow "what disease?"

Naruo smirked "perversity" and the sage burst into laughter.

After catching his breath he asked " ... so how are the new clothes?"

"they're great, finally a color I can live with. I hope I never see neon colors again! ... there I finished putting the seals on. No more kunai pouch!"

The snake nin laughed "you just couldn't wait to get rid of that pouch, could you? Ever since that first ROOT mission were you lost all your weapons because the clasp broke in the fight you couldn't stand those pouches and holsters"

Naruto twitched "how does anyone put up with those irritating contraptions?" Hiruzen walked into the compound "hey Jiji"

Hiruzen frowned "Minato had me call a town meeting, everyone will be in the center of the village in 10 minutes. He's going to announce everything and ... evoke the Absence Clause"

The blonde shrugged "so?" both Orochimaru and Sarutobi stared at him in shock.

"Naruto the Absence Clause is a full proof law made so that ninjas who take long term missions can take their kids back even if they were adopted!" yelled the snake sage.

The blonde nodded "yes, I know, it's built into the documents of every orphanage ... in Japan"

Naruto smirked when he saw the two ninjas shocked faces change to smirks.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Orochimaru and Hiruzen were hidden near the stage behind Danzo, Anko, Asuma, Kabuto, Konohamaru and a few ROOT agents. Having Naruto in a place like wasn't a good idea so they hoped Minato would hurry the hell up!

Minato walked out on stage looked out a the stunned faces of the villagers. He explained everything about faking their deaths and the entire crowd erupted in applause. The happy villagers started asking if he was going kill the demon to which Minato replied "why would I kill my own child?" when everyone looked confused Minato explained about Naruto, Natsu and the real demon vessel. Every single person had a look of fear and guilt on their face.

As every ninja and civilian where calculating how big the holes they dug for themselves were in an awkward silence Minato gestured for Naruto to come up on stage "Naruto we want you to stay with us so we can start making amends"

Naruto glared "I can't, what you don't know is that I was adopted when I was six by Orochimaru"

Minato cast a glance at the snake sage before smiling "it doesn't matter because there is a clause in every orphanage that states that any ninja who are away for prolonged periods can have their children returned to them even if adopted, it's called the Absence Clause, they have no power to keep you" the crowd cheered thinking this was a good thing, that they would be forgiven and blonde hokage smiled thinking that Naruto would come with them.

Naruto didn't show it, but he was pissed! Why were they cheering like they off the hook and was he smiling like he just expects me to except it and start calling him Dad? These assholes don't deserve an easy way out!

He chuckled "you know, when I was three a mob of people beat me with in an inch of my life and tossed me into the streets before burning every traced that I lived at the orphanage. You should've checked the place where you dumped me because did you know they don't keep demons" several people flinched "a few years later my Opa, Danzo, took me to a new orphanage which is where I was adopted, so I refuse to stay with you and you can't make me"

The hokage grabbed Naruto's arm as he turned to leave "the Absence Clause is active in every orphanage in Japan ..." Minato let his sentence trail off when he saw Naruto smirking, he had a bad feeling.

"I never said I was taken to another orphanage in Japan Hokage-sama. In fact, Jiji and Opa at the time were afraid that some ninja would find the seal so Opa took me to his home town in Germany and Orochimaru adopted me from the orphanage there, so like I said I won't be staying with you and you can't make me" he yanked his arm way "and you people" he pointed at the audience "none of you should think you're going to play innocent and get off easy. You will never be forgiven for the shit you've put me through" he walked off the stage leaving a shocked and heartbroken hokage and an entire village of guilty people behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Konohamaru, Hiruzen and Orochimaru made their way back to the Sarutobi compound.

Hiruzen sighed "I can't believe they would go so far as to try and drag you to them. They didn't even consider your feelings on the matter"

"at least things with the villagers will stop now, right?" asked Konohamaru

The snake sage frowned "don't be so sure of that, yes the beatings and things like that will stop, but those idiots will still be coming after Naruto ... Naruto where are you going?" asked Orochimaru when he saw the blonde turn and start walking in the opposite direction.

Naruto looked at them and devil horns appeared on his head and a pointed tail came out from behnd his plain civilian jacket "didn't you hear? The fourth hokage is back! I'm going to throw a party" a forked tonuge flickered out of his mouth as he left.

Hiruzen looked nervous "dear lord, he's plotting something diabolical, you know what that means"

Konohamaru nodded "keep the doors and windows locked until the screaming stops"

XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde ROOT agent looked at his army of clones "Group 1, you're in charge of paint. Group 2, hair dye. Group 3, itching powder. Group 4, clothes. Group 5, spiking foods. Group 6, plumbing. Alright go fourth my minions and wreak havoc on Konoha Mwahahaha *cough* I shouldn't *cough* do that"

What is the village hidden in the leaves in for?


	5. I Will Not Kill My Team ... Maybe

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru /**

**Last Time:**

What is the village hidden in the leaves in for?

XXXXXXXXXX

Mayhem, chaos, disorder, havoc, bedlam, pandemonium, tumult, uproar, turmoil, commotion, all hell broken loose, trouble, disturbance, insanity, madness, madhouse, and even maelstrom.

It really doesn't matter what word or phrase you use cause there isn't anything that can fully comprehend the current state of Konoha ...

One district had all it's plumbing tweaked so that sewage came out of every faucet and shower. That district was the farthest away from Mina ... he didn't want to risk Mina smelling that crap ...

The rest of the village was coverd in paint and glue bombs, every single civilian was either a colorful mess or stuck together in a big sticky ball of people ...

The food in the ninja compounds was spiked with a strong tasteless laxative ...

The soap in the Hyuga compound was laced with itching powder ...

The the anbu headquarters was rigged with sticky paint bombs in a lovely assortment of neon colors and feather traps ...

Nearly every bottle of shampoo was replaced with some strange glittery dye that was permanent ...

The clothes of all the ninja clan members were stolen and the garments that were left were frilly dresses, skirts, tutus and costumes - bunnies, chickens, maids, fairies, ect ...

It was bad!

XXXXXXXXXX

The newly instated fourth hokage was in the council chambers wearing a red demon costume with sparkly pink hair and stomach pains as he listened to the council members bitch.

"Hokage-sama you have to stop him!" yelled a lime green haired Hiashi Hyuga who was wearing a orange strapless dress and scratching nonstop.

Danzo and Hiruzen casually strolled into the council chambers looking relaxed and refreshed. They burst into laughter the second they saw the ridiculous outfits ...

Shibi Aburame was in a fairy costume with orange hair ...

Tsume Inuzuka was wearing a bunny costume with bright blue hair ...

Choza, Inoichi and Shikaku were wearing pink tutus and seemed to be having problems with their stomachs ..

and the civilians smelled like shit ...

Tsume snapped "would you stop laughing and get your brat under control"

Hiruzen glared "tell me, is Naruto a highly skilled monster or the deadlast of the academy? You can only pick one and if he isn't the monster you all treated him as then how could the deadliest accomplish something of this scale?"

Everyone now knew that he wasn't a demon, but if he didn't do it then who did? Danzo and Hiruzen mentally smirked, they couldn't believe that rational worked!

"fine, but what do you mean 'treated him like a monster'? We never did anything of the sort" said a civilian council member.

Danzo smirked "my ROOT agents have been investigating you all for years and I gave all of the information to Minato."

Another council member stood up and yelled "you bastard, it wasn't our fault, we didn't know and you hated him too"

"getting into your circle of trust was the only reason I pretended to hate Naruto, I even taped some of our conversations and hokage-sama ..." Minato looked at Danzo "you haven't asked me how I sustained my injuries" he gestured to his bandaged right arm and right eye "on Naruto's seventh birthday, one villager decided to give Naruto a gift and right after that villager became drunk and stated boasting about the special gift ... he was boasting to me and the gift was a bomb ... I managed to find Naruto and throw myself on top of him ... he never accepted any gifts from the villagers after that"

All the council members hung their heads, they were filled with shame and guilt ... and what was worst, they couldn't talk their way out of it.

Minato glared at each council member "yes, thank you for that information. It will help me decide their punishments, but first ..."

Everybody clutched their stomach and raced out of the room and ran towards the restrooms.

"did they make it?" asked Hiruzen who was holding a camera.

Danzo looked down the hall and cringed "almost"

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru watched Naruto put all his weapons and supplies into his storage seals.

22 guns with 50 rounds of ammunition, 500 kunai, 500 shuriken, 30 grenades, 10 flares, medical kit, a torture kit from Anko, 9000 senbon needles, sealing ink with paper, 6 swords, a staff, 4 types of poisons, 50 lbs of C4 explosives and Danzo's recent birthday gift ... a missile launcher complete with 10 missiles.

and that was only his jacket. Naruto has hidden seals on his entire body!

Yes, Naruto was a walking army ... an army with issues.

Danzo and Hiruzen came in laughing their heads off "HA HA HA Naruto that prank was awesome, I got some pictures"

The snake sage eagerly scanned the pictures "OH MY GOD is that Shibi! This is the best prank yet" he laughed.

"why thank you! I was going for a Ferngully vibe with the Aburames"

Danzo looked at the blonde's new outfit which was black anbu pants, black combat boots that had switchblades hidden in the toes, black muscle shirt, black fingerless gloves with brass knuckles and the camouflage print trench coat that went to his ankles.

"these clothes definitely suit you more ... oh I have your goggles, modified with a wireless communication so I can contact you about missions, but don't hesitate to use your chameleons if there's a problem"

Naruto took the goggles and placed them on his head "got it, thanks Opa"

A knock at the door caught everyone's attention and Orochimaru opened it to reveal a pink and green anbu covered in feathers "the hokage wishes to see you Naruto Namik-" the anbu froze in fear as a wave of killer intent hit him.

Hiruzen glared "there is no Namikaze here, only Sarutobis, try again"

The colorful chicken anbu was shaking "I-I'm s-sorry, I m-meant Naruto Sarutobi"

Naruto smirked "why didn't you say so?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was guided by his feathery escort into the council chambers ... which seemed very empty "wow, it seems so clean and fresh in here as if all" he looks at Minato "most of the evil was banished from this dwelling, did you redecorate or perform an exorcism, hokage-sama?"

"show some respect" said the anbu as he shoved Naruto making the blonde flinch. Well, actually that shove didn't hurt, Naruto just flinched to see how Minato would react ... it wasn't pretty.

The anbu was shaking under a terrifying aura of killing intent from Minato "respect is earned, care to guess what you and the hokage earned from me so far? It starts with m 'Con' and ends with 'tempt'" said Naruto

Minato flinched and dismissed the anbu "to answer your question Naruto I disbanded the council and I'm sorry about everything ... we really thought you were being taken care"

"why?"

The hokage blinked "huh?"

Naruto shrugged "why did you think I was being cared for? Were you getting reports or letters or something? Was someone giving you updates?"

Minato frowned "no, we-"

"were just assuming ... you know what they say about assumptions, they make an ASS out of U and ME ... I'm leaving, I need to get to the academy for team assignments"

The older blonde stood up "wait I wanted to tell you about the punishments, I'm having Ibiki go through everyone's memories and having them go through what they did to you ... is that alright with you?"

The ROOT agent scoffed "sure now you ask how I feel? yeah it's fine, it's their own memories so why would I care? Will you be doing- ... oh wait you have no memories of my life" Minato felt like he was stabbed by that comment "tell you what I'll give you and the others some memories"

The hokage blinked "what do you mean?"

A smirk appeared on Naruto's lips "simple, it is your fault I have these memories so you should see what you've done, I want you, Kushina, Karin and Mito to see two weeks of my memories and while your watching I want you to count ... you'll be counting phrases, I'll tell Ibiki your phrases, is this something you'd agree to?"

Minato nodded "Arashi too?" the hokage winced, he didn't mean to mention him.

(so Jiji was right, he is here ... interesting) "who's Arashi?"

The cold glare Naruto was giving him made the hokage flinch "your older brother"

A bitter laugh escaped Naruto's lips "you people are like rats, you see one and you know there's 20 more hiding some where skulking around ... yes him too" with that Naruto left a saddened Minato to his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto went into the class and saw Natsu smiling at him "Hi Naruto, would you like to sit with me?" the orange haired twin asked hopefully.

"yeah sure" he walked past all the other students who looked confused ... either because they thought he failed or because of his new outfit ... and took the seat next to Natsu. He refused to be unreasonable, he won't hold what Minato and the others did against Natsu and Mina.

Kiba sauntered over "hey you must be Natsu, right? Nice to meet, you know Naruto and I are good friends"

The ROOT agent sighed "no we aren't, he just used me as a scapegoat for his lame pranks. I have no friends in the academy"

The dog nin twitched "come on man, lighten up. Thanks to your Dad your a ninja now so cheer up"

"my father is in the research department, he has no power in that regard. If you are referring to Minato then you are stupid since that would be impossible without a time machine. I earned my head band after the exam 10 days before Minato's arrival. Now as I said before I have no friends here so leave"

Kiba frowned "I do want be friends-"*bang* the entire class jumped and saw Kibe clutch his bloody cheek and wailed in pain.

Naruto was holding a gun and watched the blood flow out of the gash "no, you only want to suck up to me and try to make yourself feel better about the way you treated me. The only connection we will have is missions. I have no interest in shallow two-faced friends like you. Now I hate wasting ammo so that's the only warning shot. Go, or the next one lands between your eyes"

The cold look in Naruto's eyes said that he was serious so a frightened Kiba backed off and every person stayed frozen in their seats. Natsu was shaken, but he couldn't blame his brother for fighting back now after everything.

The next person to come through the door was Sasuke and his fangirls, Ino and Sakura ... with one oddity. Sakura walked right past Sasuke and up to Naruto who was regretting putting his gun away.

The pinkette shifted nervously "umm Naruto I was wondering if you were still interested in a date"

A sigh escaped the blonde's lips, he stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders "Sakura the second I saw you I knew that pretending to like you was what I needed to make me look even more like an idiot and less threatening thereby avoiding many beatings, you were actually useful ... Oh, I also started batting for the other team because of you, even though you never had any intention of helping me I thank you for your help" the pink haired girl's jaw dropped.

Naruto sat back down and completely ignored the stunned looks on everyone's faces. They were all hoping that getting his 'crush' would get them off the hook, but if he never even liked Sakura what do they do now?

Iruka came in and made some speech then started listing off the teams "... Team 7 is Naruto Sarutobi, Natsu Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha with Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Namikaze as their senseis"

The ROOT ninja got out of his seat and stood in front of Iruka "Iruka, would say you owe me after a certain incident?" the chunin instructor nodded "good, would you please kill me?" he handed the raven a kunai that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Iruka shook his head "I'm sorry, I don't kill comrades even if it would be an act of mercy"

"does that night we shared mean nothing to you?i Is it because of me? You can be on top next time" the blonde pleaded for his death.

"no Naruto, I-... STOP MAKING IT SOUND LIKE WE HAD SEX! THE ONLY THING THAT HAPPENED WAS YOU HELPED STOP THAT TRAITOROUS BASTARD MIZUKI! ... crap" the entire class was staring at Iruka in shock. No one was told about Muzuki.

A snicker could be heard from a certain ROOT agent as he moved back to his seat. Iruka had no choice but to explain what happened and continue assigning teams. Afterwards each sensei came and picked up their team leaving Team 7 to wait. Not that that was a surprise to Naruto, he knew Kakashi's habits ... he makes a point of knowing everything about the people who hurt him and Kakashi was one.

Natsu fidgeted slightly, he wanted to spend sometime with Naruto, but where to start "umm, Naruto ... would you like to get something to eat after this?"

"sounds good"

*poof* a puff of smoke revealed Kakashi and Kushina who told them to meet them on the roof.

30 minutes later ...

Kushina huffed as she waited for Naruto and Natsu to arrive. Sasuke and Sakura were there for 20 minutes already. That's when she heard the twins enter the roof.

"what took you two so long?" she demanded

Naruto shrugged "you never said when to meet and it wasn't that long compared to the two hours you made us wait"

The red head scratched her cheek sheepishly before glaring at Kakashi "well, now that everyone is here lets start the introductions. I'm Kushina Namkaze, i like ramen, my family and training. My dislikes are traitors, people hurt my family and rapists. Hobbies are spending time with my family" Naruto snorted at that making Kushina wince "a-and training. My dream ... is to bring my family back together"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "is there someone missing Namikaze-san? Lets see, there's Natsu, Mina, Karin, Mito and _Arashi_ " the harsh tone he used made Kushina pale "who else could there be? A lost brother perhaps?" everyone saw the red head lower her head sadly.

The ROOT anbu ignored everyone's introductions except Natsu's ...

"I'm Natsu Namikaze, I like training and ramen. I dislike fools who hurt other people for something they don't have any control over. My hobbies are training and spending time with my brother. My dream is to become hokage"

A certain blonde sighed "I'm Naruto Sarutobi, I like many things. I dislike many people and ramen ... no offense Natsu, I used to like it, but one day I was hit with violent bouts of bloody vomit and diarrhea ... I thought I was allergic to something, but my Dad insists that it was the fatal levels of some pesky arsenic that somehow found its way into my noodles that made me sick ... haven't been able to eat ramen since then ... I have hobbies and dreams. The end"

Sweat drops appeared on everyones heads do to the lack of information and the to Namikazes actually felt so guilty that they were considering giving up ramen.

Kakashi skillfully hid his guilt behind his mask, he provided Teuchi with the arsenic "ok, we do the next part of this test at training ground 7 tomorrow at 8:00 ... don't eat breakfast or you'll puke .. yes Naruto?" he noticed the blonde was staring at him.

"nothing, you just remind me of this sadistic anbu with a dog mask that took great pleasure in torturing me ... so Natsu, where would you like to eat?" asked Naruto who pretended to not see Kakashi start sweating bullets as Kushina eyed him with suspicion.

The orangette pouted "I don't know this place very well ... where would you like to go?"

"there's a curry shop outside of town?"

Natsu smiled "sounds good" he never saw his mother's sad look as they left her behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

The twins stepped into the shop and took a seat.

A young man with purple hair and red eyes came over "hello, I'm Ranmaru, what you like today?"

They made their orders and as they waited Naruto said "still pissed at them"

Natsu frowned "yeah ... how did you know?"

The ROOT agent shrugged "you didn't say family in your likes"

"I can't help being mad at them, they kept you a secret for no reason and never bothered to check on you ... "

"they made stupid choices, but isn't something to hold against them. I don't hate them for what they did Natsu just how they tried to come into my life as if I should be grateful for just being a blood relative"

Natsu stayed silent for a minute "Naruto ... if things went differently do you think ..."

"that we would've switched places?" he suggested and Natsu nodded "maybe, we'll never know"

Their food came and had a pleasant meal.

After Naruto paid he told Natsu go ahead and when the twin left he turned to Ranmaru "thanks for not saying anything"

Ranmaru smiled "don't mention it, you probably don't want people knowing about your ROOT status ... umm we heard what happened, are you ok?"

Naruto shook his head "not by a long shot, but I'll be fine don't worry"

"we've been friends for years, don't tell me not to worry! I ... I care about you" he stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Naruto's.

The kiss was broken by the blonde "Ranmaru you know I'm dating Dan"

The curry cook nodded "yes, but I don't think he'll mind sharing"

"why would you ..." Naruto face palmed "he was here wasn't he, of course he'd be here" he chuckled.

Ranmaru nodded and smiled "he could tell I liked you and said if you wanted that it was fine with him and to tell you this" he whispered something in the blonde's ear and the reaction was unexpected ... Naruto grabbed him and kissed him ... a long passionate kiss that left the cook flushed and dazed.

That good moment might help Naruto get through the this without killing someone ... might ...


	6. Passing Punishments

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking" (Demon / summon / ghost thinking)** /Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru /**

**Last Time:**

That good moment might help Naruto get through the this without killing someone ... might ...

XXXXXXXXXX

8:36 am ...

Four genin waited at the meeting place for the senseis so they could finish they test.

"they said training ground 7 at 8:00, right?" asked Natsu

Naruto sighed "yes they did, but they already showed us that they have punctuality issues ... here" a box of food appeared and he handed it to Natsu.

The smaller orange haired twin felt his stomach growl "but Kakashi-sensel said-"

"technically he _suggested_ not to eat, he didn't order us not to and even if he did why would you listen to someone who makes such a stupid request? Don't eat? We need energy so eating is necessary ... and you know he isn't our sensei until we pass, so eat up"

Natsu smiled, his brother was right so he opened the box revealing several tasty delicacies "wow did you make all this?"

"yep ... are you guys going to eat or what?" the ROOT agent asked the pinkette and the Uchiha.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the food and they decided not to risk it even if what Naruto said made perfect sense.

One hour later, 9:36 am ...

*poof* the boneheads- I mean senseis arrived.

Kushina grinned "Alright lets get this test-... umm guys?"

None of the soon to be genin even bothered looking up from their game.

"yes, I win!" yelled Natsu

Sakura smiled "your lucky, that's the second time now ... hey we're out of snacks" she said as she looked into the now empty basket Naruto brought. Sakura and Sasuke gave up 30 minutes ago and started eating too.

Kakashi sweat dropped "hey guys, the test"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "when did you guys get here?"

Kushina pouted "can we start the test now?"

The genin stood up and the stuff disappeared into one of the many seals in Naruto's jacket making Kakashi raise an eyebrow (he likes using seals? Wonder when that started and who taught him?) "ok, all you have to do in order to pass is take one of the three bells on my belt"

"but there's only three bells, what happens if we don't get one?" asked pinky

"then you get sent back to the academy ... begin" said Kushina in a cheery voice. Three ninja vanished into the forest, while Naruto laid down on the ground.

Kushina blinked "umm ... Naruto the test"

Naruto looked at them through the black lenses of his goggles "don't worry about me, failing will be in my best interest. After all, I don't like my senseis and I can't stand Duckass and Pinky"

Kakashi and Kushina winced "but what about Natsu?" asked the red head

"I know he'd understand" the blonde shrugged, but then he turned to Kakashi "uncanny" he got up and seemed to inspect the jonin.

The silver haired nin blinked and backed away from the blonde "what is?"

Naruto glanced at the jonin, Kakashi was hiding it well, but Naruto could tell he was nervous "your resemblance to that anbu I mentioned the other day ... oh well, with the punishments starting today, I guess it doesn't matter"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "punishments?"

Kushina smiled "Minato is punishing everyone who hurt Naruto by having everyone's memories searched and then suffer what they did to Naruto-cha-"

"are you really so selfish and arrogant that you'd add a suffix without gaining even one shred of respect from me? hmmm" asked Naruto as Kakashi paled behind his mask at the thought of his memories being searched.

The red head flinched "I-I'm sorry, it's habit. I sometimes add a suffix to friends and family member's names"

The blonde nodded "I understand, but lets keep the suffixes to friends and family until further notice, kay?" Kushina nodded and turned her head to hide the tears in her eyes ... Naruto didn't consider himself a friend or a family member to her ... that hurt.

At that point Natsu charged Kakashi and the test was on its way ...

(come on Natsu, think, this test is about teamwork. Ask me for help) thought the blonde as he watched his orange haired twin get tossed into the stream nearby.

Natsu dragged himself out of the water and saw Naruto still sitting under a tree "Naruto aren't you going to try to get a bell?"

Naruto shrugged "I don't really want be stuck on a team with Sasuke and Sakura"

"well, you're not leaving me alone with them so come, help me" said the smaller twin as he tried to drag Naruto by the sleeve.

The blonde chuckled "alright, alright, quit tugging. I guess it would be cruel to leave you alone with them, so what's the plan?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi finished off Sakura with a simple genjutsu which disappointed Kushina "this is sad, our kunoichi should be better than this" said the red head as she looked at the unconscious pinkette laying on the ground. She carried Sakura out of the way as Sasuke attacked Kakashi.

*bang* Kushina spun around saw Kakashi and Sasuke unconscious on either side of a crater and Natsu was standing with Naruto holding a book.

"WOW that worked, shame we couldn't get the bells since he's laying on them, but we got the book ... hey Naruto, are they alright?" asked Natsu as he looked at the downed Uchiha and jonin.

"yeah, it was only a stun grenade ... see they're waking up"

The silver haired jonin stumbled upright "well ... I definitely didn't see that coming ... MY BOOK!"

Natsu smiled "give us the bells or we burn your book" Naruto lit a match and held it near the book.

"NO DON'T HURT MY BABY! I'll-" *beep*beep*beep*beep* "the test is done! Please give her back, there's no point now, please ... please" everyone sweat dropped as Kakashi begged for his book.

Naruto took the book from his twin "since our demands are unfullfilled we have no reason to give this back" and the book burst into flames. A girly shriek came from the jonin before he past out.

"so what about the test? Do we pass?" Natsu asked

Kushina thought a moment "you guys didn't get a bell so-"

"that's ok, they can have mine" said Naruto as he pulled out the three silver bells and gave one to each of the others.

The red head blinked, she saw that there were only stones on strings tied to Kakashi's belt and looked confused, when were the bells taken? "Naruto you have to get the bells before th-"

The ROOT agent nodded "before the alarm goes off, I know. Did you see me take them after the alarm went off?"

"errrr ... no? but-"

The blonde sighed "so if you didn't see me take them _after_ when you were standing right there, that's means I must've grabbed them _before_ even if you didn't see when, right?" Kushina nodded "well, the bells are valid then and I choose to get rid of them"

Natsu pouted "but what about you Naruto?"

Kushina smiled "actually the point of the test was to show teamwork so you all pass thanks to Naruto and Natsu. Our first mission is next week, we'll meet Monday same time and place"

Sasuke smirked as if a sound track of people clapping for him was playing in his head and Sakura followed him like a lost puppy as they left the grounds.

The ROOT agent sighed "well, see ya Natsu-"

The red head grabbed the blonde's arm as he tried to leave "hey Naruto would you like to come over and have dinner-"

"no Namikaze-san"

The woman frowned "you should call me sensei now-"

"why? you haven't taught me anything, so why call you sensei? That'd be like calling you mother when all you did was leave me behind ... well, maybe you did teach me something. You taught me how to abandon family, and you" he kicked Kakashi in the ribs waking him up "taught me how to take all your teachings and spit on them, so I guess I will call you both sensei, feel better?" the two jonin winced at the eeire smile Naruto gave them ... they didn't want to be called sensei anymore "that's settled then, got to go senseis and have fun with your punishments especially you" he glancing at his red haired sensei before leaving.

Kushina was confused by that comment. Why is he wishing her luck? ...

Kakashi was terrified ...

Natsu was pouting cause he wanted to spend time with his brother ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru frowned "are you sure you want to show them that week Naruto? I mean, that week was ..."

The blonde sitting on the porch over looking the garden where Mina was playing nodded "bad yeah ... how do you think she got away from her babysitters?" he asked trying to change the subject.

The snake sannin shrugged "no idea" a knock at the door caught their attention.

When Naruto opened the door he found Arashi staring at him "h-hi I'm looking for Mina ummm are you Naruto?"

(yep and I'm the ROOT agent who has been stalking you and knows 50 different kill you so it looks like an accident) he raised an eyebrow "yes I'm Naruto, who are you?"

Arashi looked nervous "I-I'm your o-older brother ..."

Naruto frowned "I see ... Mina, Arashi is here"

"it's time to go home Mina" smiled the purple eyed blonde.

Mina hugged Naruto's leg with a little pout "I don't wanna go, I wanna stay with bigger brother"

Both blondes blinked in confusion so Orochimaru clarified "Naruto is taller than the all of you Namikazes"

The ROOT agent bit back a laugh. It was true! He was at least 6 inches taller than most of them except Minato who was only a couple inches shorter than the ROOT agent. He was also far more musclier as well.

He patted Mina on the head "now now you should go home, I'm sure Natsu misses you"

"ok Naru-nii" said the little girl as Arashi picked her up and left.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Minato what are you doing?" asked Kushina as she saw her husband gathered everyone in the living room.

"keeping a promise to Naruto, you didn't think these punishments were reserved for only the villagers did you? Natsu can you watch Mina tonight?" the orange haired son nodded and took Mina.

Mito frowned "why do we have to? We didn't do anything and we have no memories of Naruto's life" she mumbled sadly.

The hokage nodded "yes, we did _nothing_ and that's why Naruto lived a ... difficult life. So Naruto is giving us a segment of his life to view and he wants us to count phrases"

Arashi raised an eyebrow "count phrases?"

"we'll see what that means when we get to T & I" he said as he ushered most of his family out the door leaving the two youngest behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ibiki sighed as he looked at the Namikazes sitting in their chairs, they seemed excited to learn about Naruto ... poor stupid fools "ok Naruto choose the week of his fifth birthday" Ibiki frowned.

The interrogator could tell by the way they smiled that Mito, Karin and Arashi were thinking about their happy birthday and Minato and Kushina were thinking the same ... have they forgotten Naruto's medical records already? It wasn't a happy occasion ...

Naruto's brother figure shook his head and placed a trash can next to each of them "your job is to watch the memory and count the number of times your phrase comes up. Mito, Karin, Arashi you three will be counting 'you deserve this'. Kushina, you're counting 'it can't get away now' and Minato yours is 'let's finish what the Fourth started', ready? Here we go" Ibiki made a hand sign and the Namikazes fell limp in their chairs.

"this won't go well"

10 minutes later ...

They woke with a jolt and started puking their guts out and Ibiki could tell by the smell that somebody had an accident ''what's your final count?"

Minato gasped "369"

"85" cried Kushina in between sobs.

After puking again Mito gave her answer "298"

"277" sobbed Karin

"310" stuttered Arashi

"not bad, but you were all off by a little bit, Kushina you should've said 134 and Arashi was closest, but it was actually 346. Hokage-sama congrats, you were the only one right ... you must be so proud ... keep in mind that was only a fraction of Naruto's life ... good day" he left them in that room so he could begin on the rest of the villagers. He was going to enjoy this ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto laid on his bed wondering what will happen after this day ... will things be easier? Will people bother him? or will everything stay the same?

*knock*knock* "it's open" the ROOT anbu called and he heard someone come in "Ranmaru, what are you doing here?"

Ranmaru smiled "I thought you could use some company" he found a spot to sit down ... in Naruto's lap.

"I could" he kissed the red eyed curry cook. He slipped hand into Ranmaru's shirt and played with a nipple earning a mewl from the purple haired male. Naruto flipped Ranmaru so that he was on top and started exploring. He found several sensitive spots that made the curry cook moan and thrash when caressed.

A hot mouth sucked on his nipple "ahhh ahhh oh is this way ahhh your room is apart from the rest compound ooooh" moaned the curry cook. He and Naruto were completely naked now and the flushed purplette was thrashing under the blonde's touch.

The ROOT anbu smirked as he pumped the weeping erection earning a scream as Ranmaru came spilling his seed onto the blonde's hand "I mostly wanted a separate place so I didn't bother anyone when I returned from a mission, but this is a good reason too ... you like it when I touch you here, don't you?" he chuckled as he slipped a cum coated finger into Ranmaru making the smaller male's hips buck wildly ... one finger became two ... two became three ...

"YES oooh yes Naruto ahhh put it in ahhh" Ranmaru mewled as the tip of the ROOT agent's big thick cock nudged his virgin hole. He threw his head back in a silent scream as he was filled by the huge manhood. Naruto hit something deep inside Ranmaru making the purplette scream and tighten around the blonde's cock. The ROOT agent adjusted so he'd hit that sweet spot with every curry cook wrapped his legs and arms around Naruto and held on.

Ranmaru felt his release coming "Naruto I ahhh I'm cumming ahhh"

Naruto groaned "let's come together" the both came and collapsed onto the bed together ...

Everyday and night over the next week Ranmaru and Naruto spent together, which made the start of missions much easier for Naruto.

... fucking D rank missions!


	7. Popping Pearls

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru /**

**Last Time:**

... fucking D rank missions!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto help!" yelled Natsu as he was dragged along the ground by a group of dogs.

"remember when I said it was a bad idea to walk all those dogs at once, yeah, that was me helping" the blonde sighed as his brother continued yelling, so he grabbed all the leashes from Natsu's hands and said in a loud stern voice "Sit" every dog sat and stayed quiet.

Natsu blinked "wow ... how'd you do that?"

"you just have to make it clear who's in charge ... here you take these three" he gave three leashes to Natsu and he took the others. They finished walking the dogs without any other problems.

"thanks Naruto ... wait, where did the rest of our team go?" asked the ruffled orange haired twin.

The blonde pointed to a house with a blue roof "Sasuke and Sakura are painting that house over there and our senseis are stalking us"

The smaller twin blinked and looked behind him ... Kakashi and Kushina were indeed following them!

A sweat drop appeared on Natsu's temple "what are you guys doing?"

Kushina pouted and they came out of hiding "n-nothing"

Naruto looked at the red head "really, looked like you were stalking us"

"we were just ... errr" Kakashi couldn't come up with a valid excuse. They've been doing things like this since they went through their punishments three weeks ago.

Sasuke and Sakura came towards them "we finished painting" grumbled the pinkette as she flicked paint off her clothes.

"good lets go get another mission" said Kushina

All the genin groaned except Naruto who was too well trained to complain and Natsu who liked just spending time with Naruto ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato sat at his desk trying get the haunting images of Naruto's life out of his head. He felt so stupid. All those times Jiraiya gave him updates he never once asked about the son he left behind. If he just asked maybe this could've been avoided ...

Hell, he and Kushina risked coming into the village early to place flowers on the Uchiha's grave before meeting Naruto, but now that they knew their old friends were behind many of the attacks on their son they felt sick calling the Uchihas human, let alone friends ...

The hokage frowned, he screwed up so badly. They always knew they would have to earn Naruto's forgiveness, but at the time they thought he would have a happy life, not this hell ...

Kushina, Kakashi and their team entered his office "we're ready for another mission-"

"please don't give us another chore" wailed the pink banshee as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

The hokage chuckled and looked at Naruto and Natsu "would you guys like a higher ranked mission too?"

Natsu shrugged "fine with me"

"what about you Naruto?" asked Minato

"sure" shrugged the ROOT agent (not like it matters since Opa is still giving me missions. I can survive a few boring ones ... Jiji is still a sneaky old man, not telling Minato about using the shadow cone jutsu to do paperwork is an awesome idea) the 'genin' mentally snickered as he saw the massive stacks of paper next to Minato.

"Kushina as sensei it's your decision" Kakashi winced as his sensei completely ignored his presence. It's been like this since Minato found out about how he treated Naruto.

The red head smiled "I think it's time"

Minato rummaged through his papers "here's one, an escort mission to wave. You can send in the client now"

An old man reeking of alcohol entered the room "these kids are supposed to be ninja? They're just brats! What's with the pink and red hair is this Valentines day and carrot top over there looks like a wimp, but the one with the duck ass on his head is the worst. The only one here who looks like he could put up a fight is the blonde with the brass knuckles" he slurred making everyone glare at him.

Naruto grabbed Natsu before he could charge the old drunk "you can't kill the client Natsu"

The smaller twin stopped struggling long enough to notice that Naruto's arms were wrapped around his waist his cheeks redden slightly.

"Tazuna, my ninjas are all well trained and will be able to help you. You all leave tomorrow dismissed, except for you Naruto ..." everyone left leaving the two blondes alone. Minato smiled and pulled out a tri pronged kunai "Naruto I want you to have this, it's one of my special kunais. If you need help just use it and I'll be there in a flash"

The ROOT agent sweat dropped at the bad pun "Sorry hokage-sama, you're very attractive, but not my type. I have no interest in being flashed by you" Minato twitched at the perverted twist to his pun.

As Naruto turned to leave Minato grabbed his shoulder stopping him "please Naruto, give us a chance"

"hokage-sama, I made it clear that you won't ever be called dad by me. Only one person earned that title. We will only have a professional relationship since I clearly can't trust you-"

"but you can Naruto" pleaded the hokage

The shapeshifter shook his head "trust like respect has to be earned. What have you done to show that I can trust you? Abandon me for 18 years, never telling Natsu about me, deny ever knowing the Uchihas, or giving me nothing but lies and half truths ... yes you clearly deserve my trust" said the sarcastic ROOT agent.

"we never lied-"

Naruto sighed "Minato my Dad was Jiraiya's old teammate, you don't think he told me about you having the toad contract or that you, Kushina, Fugaku and Mikoto were childhood friends ... you saw a small piece of my life, you should know that I've had been lied to and hurt before and I won't trust someone who hides things from me for example, why didn't you ask Jiraiya or the toads to check on me? Or why did you not come back when you finished Natsu's training-"

"we did"

"Mina isn't an accident, right?" Minato shook his head "no, ok why would anyone plan to have a kid in the middle of training? No one would, you finished training Natsu then decided to have another kid instead of going home, why? And why would you leave only me? Taking all your kids people know about and the one with demon chakra, but leave the one unknown child behind ... that reeks of fear, what were you afraid of?" Minato's mouth was opening and closing as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't "no response? Well, nothings going to happen until you start filling the holes in your story" Naruto finally left.

After walking away and finding a secluded spot Naruto removed his trench coat "sneaky bastard" there on his coat where Minato touched him was a Hiraishin seal! Naruto picked up a rock and did a few hand signs. The hiraishin seal popped off his trench coat and stuck to the rock which Naruto tossed over the nearest fence.

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru smiled as he held up a bottle of pills "finished just in time. These new food pills should help Naruto sustain his metabolism during his mission with those boneheads" he entered the house "hey I'm home" *splash*tinkle*splash* "what was that?"He went into the kitchen and saw a small tub on the kitchen island. Inside the tub was an oyster laying in a bed of sand and next to the tub was a bowl of ... marbles?

A genjutsu grabbed the snake sage and he heard a voice _"hey Dad"_

''Naruto? What are you doing?" asked the stupefied father as he stared at the oyster.

oyster/Naruto said _"it's almost Mina's birthday! I decided to use my bloodlines to make a present for her, but turning into a ghost might scare her so that left me with Mimic and Shifter. The Sharingan, Byakugan and Ranmaru's bloodline didn't do the trick so I'm using the Wood release and Shifter to make it. Once I get these pearls right I'm gonna try making silk. Which do you like?"_

The snake sage gave an amused chuckled and looked in the bowl "so that's what these are ... oh wow, these are impressive! I think she'll like the pink ones the best ... what are you going to make?"

 _"a small music box or jewelry box and a hair tie!"_ *splash* oyster/Naruto hopped out of the tub *tinkle* he opened his shell and a pearl popped out into the bowl*slpash* he hopped back into the tub _"two more ... I need to make silk now ... hmmm"_

"try spider silk, it's very rare"

_"sounds good!"_

Two hours later ...

Hiruzen walked through the door "I'm home-" *click*click*click*click*click* he turned to the source of the clicking and saw a spider with a pair of knitting needles. The spider paused and blinked at him with all eight eyes before continuing its knitting "... I'm not even going to ask"

XXXXXXXXXX

Most of team 7 were waiting at the gate so they could leave"hey Naruto ... why do you have our client and Kakashi?" asked Kushina who was watching the blonde drag the two men by their collars.

Naruto frowned "I found these idiots at a tavern getting drunk, time to sober up" he pulled out a scroll and opened it revealing a seal. A large amount of water shot out of the seal and splashed the two drunks.

After a thorough soaking they were ready to hit the road "yes, first C rank, I can't wait! Tazuna what's Wave like?" asked the pinkette.

Tazuna looked nervous "well ... it's a small fishing village and I'm going there to complete a bridge" the bride builder was hedging and that's something that didn't go unnoticed by the ROOT agent.

Natsu pouted "I hope there aren't any delays, I don't want to miss Mina's birthday"

"who's Mina?" asked the old drunk

Kushina smiled "my baby girl, she turning five" the two jonin's didn't see the look of regret cross Tazuna's face, but Naruto did and it set off several alarm bells in his head.

Static over the goggles caught his attention and he heard his Opa's voice: ~Naruto, the mission you're on is at least an A rank, be on guard ...~ Naruto tapped morse code on the rim of his goggles confirming that he received the message.

Moments later everything happened at once ...

Kakashi and Kushina dropped to the back of the group ...

They past a puddle ...

Two ninja jumped out and wrapped the two senseis in chains and killed them ...

The enemy nin charged ...

The three genin were frozen, but the ROOT agent wasn't ...

Naruto shot forward and ducked a slash from one nin's claw like weapons before slamming a chakra enhanced fist into his stomach. A knife appeared in Naruto's hand only to land in the leg of the second enemy nin.

The supposedly dead senseis reappeared "Mom, you're alive!" yelled Natsu

"yes honey, Kakashi and I made you think that so we could see what these guess wanted ... that was amazing Naruto, but you took them out- ...where are you going?"

"there're other ways of extracting information that don't include putting clients and genin at risk" the red head and silver haired nin flinched as the blonde dragged the two enemy ninja into the forest. He reappeared a minute later wiping blood off a knife. The knife vanished and in its place was a gun.

*click* the safety was flicked off and Naruto placed the gun against Tazuna's temple "Gato, start talking" Tazuna spilled his entire heart wrenching story about his poverty stricken town being controlled by a corrupt crime lord and how he couldn't afford anything above a C rank mission. Nearly everyone had tears, but Naruto was not moved. They all agreed to continue the mission.

As they started walking Naruto looked at Tazuna "Tazuna, when you requested a mission did you receive a pamphlet?" Tazuna nodded and gave it to him and the blonde read aloud " 'the mission prices above are fixed, but we have exceptions. If you can not afford a certain level of mission then state you case directly to the hokage. If it's possible a payment plan could arranged or if your situation is truly dire the cost could be waved completely especially in a case where a trade contract could be beneficial for both parties' " everyone glanced at the shocked bridge builder … Tazuna didn't need to pay a cent or put inexperienced ninja in danger.

Cue awkward silence ...


	8. Get Those Pants!

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu /**

**Last Time:**

Cue awkward silence ...

XXXXXXXXXX

"No way! The Deadly Obake is the coolest!" yelled Natsu

Sasuke scoffed "that guy is lame, all he's known for is sneaking into peoples rooms and killing them. The Bloody Devil is far stronger"

Natsu was about to yell at the Uchiha when he saw Naruto's shoulders shaking "what's so funny Naruto?-Oh, your grandpa is Danzo so you know who's stronger! Who is it?!"

"both" everyone looked at him with blank faces "the Deadly Obake just like his nickname, is like a shapeshifting phantom, but my Opa implied that he is a 'jack of all trades' and that he's so flexible in his methods that people have accidentally given him multiple identities"

"Awesome! The Deadly Obake and the Bloody Devil are the same person?!" Natsu was beaming when Naruto nodded "wow, so cool, how many other identities?"

(8 and I made a few people famous cause I pretended to be them) "I know three for sure" said the blonde. A white bunny hopped on to the road and Naruto flicked a kunai at it making it run.

Sakura glared "what was that for? It was just a bunny"

The blonde shrugged "i tend to take white bunnies in summer as a bad sign"

Kakashi figured out it was a trap and yelled "GET DOWN"

Kushina kicked Tazuna's legs out from under him making him fall and everybody hit the ground ... except for Naruto "NARUTO" ... but it was too late ... a massive sword flew over their heads and strait through the blonde ...

However ... the other members blinked and rubbed their eyes ... Naruto was fine! Natsu barely heard the sword become wedged in a tree as he ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto are you- oh my!" Natsu blushed and turned away as someone jumped onto the hilt of the massive sword.

"I am Zabuza Momochi, give me the bridge- Holy shit he's a horse!" he screamed and pointed at the blonde. Everyone, except Natsu, looked confused and turned to Naruto ... their faces became red and their jaws dropped ... Naruto had no pants!

"where are your pants, Naruto?" asked Kakashi who was doing his best not to stare at one of the many reasons Dan and Ranmaru loved Naruto ... a really BIG reason!

"Zabuza took them" shrugged the unashamed blonde

"no I didn't- ... Oh ..." there wedged between the sword and the tree were Naruto's pants!

But how the hell did that happen?! ... Naruto's trench coat was down to his ankles so how could the sword catch the blonde's pants without hitting him or the coat? It was like he turned into a ghost and let the sword go through him, but he let it grab his pants for some reason. However no one thought about the strange occurrence cause they were all more concerned with covering the blonde!

Naruto sweat dropped as Kakashi and Zabuza worked together to free the pants "it's no big deal, I didn't even feel like getting dressed so you guys were lucky I had pants in the first place"

"just put your pants on" pleaded Kakashi as he shoved the pants into Naruto's arms.

"yes sensei" Kakashi winced as the blonde took the pants.

"please stop calling me sensei"

"no, you and Kushina-sensei earned it" said the blonde much to the sensei's dismay.

Zabuza twitched in irritation as the blonde zipped his fly "now that he's covered give me the bridge builder!"

Kakashi became serious and pushed back his headband to reveal a sharingan "not going to happen"

"that's good, it wouldn't be any fun if this were easy" he made a hand sign "Hidden Mist Jutsu"

A dense fog descended and unbeknownst to anyone a ROOT agent was watching carefully from behind the black goggles. Naruto unsealed a knife and cast his own Hidden mist jutsu, which he copied using his own sharingan. The fog became even denser and the blonde took a couple steps away from the other Leaf shinobi.

(Damn why can't I see through my mist?) Zabuza didn't realize that it actually wasn't his mist he was seeing as he charged towards the spot where Tazuna was *clang* (shit that must've been Kakashi) he dispelled his mist "you're skilled, I'd like to fight you one on one Kakashi Hatake"

The jonin was confused at the sudden change of mind "err ... ok?" no one saw the blonde smirk and put his knife away ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Mina looked out the window to see her three other siblings fighting again. Her sisters Mito and Karin couldn't agree on something involving her big brother Naruto and Arashi kept saying that what ever they were planning wouldn't work. She didn't understand, but she knew one thing ... she missed her bigger brother ...

The little red head hopped off her bed and left out the front door, her siblings never noticed. She wandered around until she found the Sarutobi compound. While standing on her tiptoes she managed to tap the doorbell and the old man her big brother calls Jiji answered.

"why Mina, it's good to see you. What are you doing here?" asked Hiruzen as he let the girl in.

"When is Naru-nii coming back?" the sweet little girl look at the old man with big pleading purple eyes.

Hiruzen smiled "he'll be back before your birthday, he wants to give you his present personally" he set out some cookies and milk for her.

Her eyes widened "Naru-nii got me a present, what is it?!"

The former kage chuckled at the excited girl bouncing in her seat "I can't tell you what it is, but I can tell that he's making itself" the little girls eyes were sparkling, her brother is making her present! She couldn't wait!

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sweat dropped "this is ... pathetic ..." there was Kakashi trapped in a bubble of water with Zabuza's blade at his throat.

"Kakashi-sensei" Natsu ran forward to try and help, but a water clone popped up and threw a kick at him. Naruto ran over and pushed Natsu out of the way and took the full force of the kick. The blonde was sent through a tree "Naruto!"

Kushina unsheathed her blade as two water clones charged. She dodged a slash and took out one clone, but as she blocked the blade of the other her sword snapped. A brutal kick sent her sprawling to the ground and the clone brought the sword up ready to cleave her in half ...

The fog reappeared ...

*clank*boom*

A blast from behind Zabuza blew away the fog and the clone ...

Even though Kakashi was beaten up he could still fight. He almost had the swordsman cornered when a hunter nin spirited him away.

"you're hurt, let me see" Kakashi looked over and saw Naruto kneeing next to Kushina tending to a gash on her arm. When he finished he stood up and checked Natsu before checking Kakashi.

"hey idiot why aren't you checking us?" snapped the pinkette who flinched as her senseis and orange haired teammate glared at her.

"there's no point wasting time and medical supplies on people who just sat back and screamed" stated the blonde pissing Sakura off.

Sasuke scowled "I didn't sit back and scream, I was guarding the client which is important"

Naruto nodded "yes I know, which is why I had three clones watching Tazuna" the old man yelped as three Narutos emerged from the trees behind him.

Kushina's eyes widened (when did he do that?) she thought as the clones were dispelled "Naruto do you know what happened in the fog?"

(I blocked the kick from Zabuza and after getting thrown through a tree I realized I was upstream so I made a driftwood bomb with some C4 and scrap wood and sent it down stream towards Zabuza. When I saw you having trouble with the water clone I made the fog using the hidden mist jutsu and blocked the blade with my knife. That's when I felt the bomb get close to Zabuza so I triggered it ... hey, why hasn't anyone asked if I was ok?) "no idea" said the blonde and Kushona frowned.

Natsu came over to his taller twin "are you alright Naruto? That was a hard hit" Kushina and Kakashi hung their heads in shame and wondered why they didn't ask that.

The blonde smiled "yeah I'm fine" he turned to Tazuna "could take us to your home?" the ridge builder nodded and started in that direction.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tsunami, I'm home!"

A lovely dark haired woman came out of the kitchen and hugged Tazuna "Thank goodness you're alright father"

"I wouldn't be if it wasn't them" he gestured to the ninja behind him.

Tsunami smiled and bowed "thank you all so much, please come in and eat, dinner will be done shortly"

"would you care for some help?" offered Naruto

"I would love that, thank you"

Only a few minutes later everyone sat down, including Tsunami's son Inari who looked annoyed by their presence.

"the food is delicious Tsunami" said Kushina who was trying to ignore the brooding Uchiha who was mad that Naruto showed more skill than him.

"I'm so glad you like it and thank you for agreeing to help us even though my father lied" she shot a glare at Tazuna making him shiver in fear. While helping in the kitchen Naruto 'let slip' the fact that this wasn't the C rank mission they were expecting which lead to Tsunami learning about the pamphlet ... she wasn't happy with her father, not at all.

"it's fine, but we need to be careful with Zabuza still out there" said the blonde

Sasuke scoffed "what are you talking about idiot?"

"the hunter nin took him" Naruto sighed when he received blank stares "what are hunter nin supposed to do?" he asked while chanting 'I must not kill them' over and over in his mind.

Kakashi shrugged "they're supposed to destroy the body immed- ... Zabuza is alive!"

Inari smirked "looks like you'll be leaving then. it's for the best, you fools will only die. Besides, you know nothing of pain-"

In a blink of an eye Natsu grabbed Inari by the throat and slammed him against the wall "you think you know pain?! You have a home, a loving mother and grandfather, you have food in in your pudgy belly. Have you ever been stabbed?" Inari shakes his head "Have you ever been beaten by a mob or set on fire?" Inari shakes his head "Have ever been abandoned by your mother?" Inari shakes his head "nailed to a boat with holes in it?" Inari pales and shakes his head "You don't know what pain is-"

"Natsu that's enough" No even noticed Naruto move from his seat and was now standing behind his twin.

"NO, this brat has no right to talk about pain after the way those people tortured you! After our parents abandoned you-"

Naruto gently pressed a pressure point on the smaller twin's neck making him pass out and Inari hit the floor with a thump "thank you for the meal Tsunami, excuse me" he picked up Natsu and took him to a room, but he stopped for a moment to look at Inari "you're saying life sucks then you die. I never thought that, but then I didn't stop fighting. You shouldn't give up so easily, unless you like Gato fucking you up the ass like his own personal bitch" with that the blonde took his twin up stairs and tucked him into a bed Tsunami made for them.

(so what now?) thought Naruto as he gently brushed the strands of orange locks out of Natsu's sleeping face (if I were Zabuza I would aim for the other people on the bridge to slow construction down until I fully recover, which for him would be two weeks ... damn, I won't have any delays, I won't miss Mina's birthday ... tomorrow I incapacitate Zabuza and Gato, but tonight is surveillance) twelve clones appeared and took off into the night ...

The Bloody Obake will not miss his baby sister's birthday ...


	9. Mina's Melody

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

Another Language

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu /**

**Last Time:**

The Bloody Obake will not miss his baby sister's birthday ...

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning a sound woke Natsu up ... it sounded like a flute? Natsu got out of bed and went to see what was making the sound. After going outside and walking he found the source of mesmerizing sound sitting on the dock ... it was Naruto.

Natsu leaned against the pillar next to Naruto and closed his eyes to listened to each beautiful note until the song reached its end "that was beautiful Naruto"

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly "thanks, I'm making it to go with Mina's present but I'm not that g-"

"don't be modest, you're really good! You're making her present, that's so sweet! She'll love that" smiled Natsu making a light blush appear on his twin's face "hey Naruto why do you use seals? I mean, you don't even have pockets on your coat or pants let alone a holster, why is that?" he asked curiously when he spotted Naruto's coat and goggles draped on the pillar next to the blonde.

"they're convenient and you can't drop or lose things. You can program them to work without chakra so you can get what you need without wasting chakra, which would is great if you're low on chakra. Besides, what would you think if you saw someone with no pockets or holsters?"

"I would think they're unarmed- OH! You want people to underestimate you!" grinned Natsu making the blonde chuckled as he reached out and unsealed a small bottle of pills "what are those?"

"this? It's a special type of food pill my Dad made for me. I have a really high metabolism so I have to consume a certain number of calories a day more than most, eating these pills help me get enough. There four times higher in calories than a normal food pill" he explained and popped a pill in his mouth.

"why take one now when we are going to eat breakfast soon?"

The ROOT agent twitched "I was going to skip ... things kind of got awkward after last night" after Naruto put Natsu to bed Tsunami accused Kushina of being a bad mother and the shit hit the fan after that ... Naruto had to separate the two women who afterwards became frighteningly sweet towards him as if being overly attentive to him was supposed to help him. He basically became the rope in a 'Best Mother Tug of War Show Down' ... it wasn't pretty scary ...

The orangette blinked and his eyes widened "I'm so sorry! It's because I blurted out parts of you life, this is all my fault-" Natsu froze when he felt a light pressure on his cheek ... Naruto had leaned over and kissed him on the cheek!

"don't worry about it, it made me happy that you said those things. Thank you. I'll be back after dinner" said Naruto as he picked up his jacket and goggles and disappeared into the trees leaving a blushing orangette holding his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXX

"what do we do now, Zabuza-sama?" asked the masked hunter nin.

Zabuza frowned "we need to slow down construction ... Haku, how long do I need to recover?"

Haku removed his mask and looked at the herbs he found "I was able to find some excellent healing herbs so only two weeks maybe less"

"good, we'll kill off a few workers until then" he looked out the window and saw a gray squirrel sitting on a branch on the tree "stupid chipmunk"

"I'M A FUCKING SQUIRREL YOU BASTARD!" yelled the pissed off squirrel. Zabuza and Haku's jaws dropped as the fluffy creature continued its tirade "IS IT SO HARD TO TELL THE FUCKING DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A CHIPMUNK AND A SQUIRREL?! Look at my tail, is it fluffy?"

The two ninja nod "y-yes squirrel-san"

"Squirrels have fluffy tails and chipmunks ..." Zabuza and Haku leaned in to listen in "DO NOT HAVE FLUFFY TAILS" snapped the fur ball making the missing nin jump back "you cock sucking assholes can suck on my nuts!" the squirrel throws his acorn and it lands stem first in Zabuza's forehead and gets stuck there. As the squirrel jumps away he yells "GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE IN ONE FUCKING HOUR OR FACE MY SQUIRRELLY WRATH!" The squirrel continued ranting for several minutes as he walked away.

The missing nin didn't dare say a word until they couldn't hear the squirrel any longer "Haku did you see that too?" Haku said nothing, he simply popped the acorn out of Zabuza's head and held it in his hand "Haku get me some crutches, we're out of here" said the swordsman who completely ignored the blood that trickled out of the puncture wound and down his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inari helped his mother clean up after dinner when he saw Natsu "Mom, could I ..."

Tsunami smiled "go ahead, we're almost done here anyway"

"thanks Mom" he ran into the living room where Natsu was seated "Natsu-san, I-I'm really sorry for what i said before" said the young boy.

Natsu grinned "it's ok"

The bridge builder's grandson shifted nervously "did those things you mentioned ... did that really happen to Naruto?"

The ninja sighed and and looked out the window sadly "the things I said were only a small fraction of what Naruto has been through"

"I want to ... say sorry to Naruto, but he hasn't come back ... is he mad at me?" Inari asked sadly

"not at all, he's avoiding our mothers" chuckled the orangette making the young boy flinch as he remembered how his mother acted the night before "but ... he actually should be back by now, lets see if we can find him" both boys left the house to look for the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he looked out across the lake from his spot on the dock with a cup of tea in one hand "why did I ever copy the DNA of a talking New York squirrel? Damn, that was stupid" he sensed two people coming and waved "hey Natsu, Inari, what's up?" he asked before sipping his steaming tea. /AC - shout out to Foamy the Squirrel, which I don't own. If you don't know Foamy try youtube\

Inari fidgeted nervously "I-I'm sorry, about yesterday. I didn't mean to-"

The blonde smiled and patted the boy's head "it's not your fault, you didn't know" Natsu smiled at the scene ... it was sweet.

"thank you" Inari released his breath which he didn't realize he was holding "are you guys really going to fight Gato though?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Gato won't be a problem for much longer" Naruto said and took a sip of tea. Natsu and Inari were curious about what he meant by that, but before they could ask they saw a redish yellow glow and lots of smoke coming from in land "brace yourselves"

"what do you mean, Naru-whoa!" a massive shockwave blew past them nearly knocking Natsu and Inari over "what the hell!?" the blonde caught Inari before he fell into the water.

Everyone scrambled out of the house in a panic "holy shit! what just happened?" screamed Tazuna

"an explosion, C4 judging by the color" stated the blonde indifferently. Kakashi, Kushina, Sakura, Sasuke, Natsu and Tazuna headed towards the site to help any injured ... it turned to be Gato's mansion that exploded with him and his army of thugs inside ... there were no survivors, but no people outside the mansion were hurt.

Natsu and Inari spent the next few days staring at the blonde wondering if he did it or not. Kakashi said a mission like that would take days to plan even for an experienced ninja. Naruto is very talented, but how did he get in to Gato's mansion, line it with C4 without being noticed and in only at few hours? That should be impossible especially for a genin, but he did warn them about the shockwave ... so he must've known, right? ...

XXXXXXXXXX

"so how did the mission in Wave go?" asked Hiruzen as he moved a chess piece.

Danzo shook his head and looked at Hiruzen "he had to-" Mina ran into the room and started speaking german "that's very good Mina! Your a fast learner, you should greet Naruto that way and guess what he'll be here in a few hours"

"YAY! Big brother is almost home!"

Orochimaru came in with shopping bags "Naruto is coming back huh why don't you draw him a picture for him, I bought a new set of crayons and colored pencils for you" he handed the girl the art supplies and she ran off to start coloring "Naruto's just in time, I was worried he might miss Mina's birthday"

"there's no way he'd miss that girl's birthday. He would take any measure possible to prevent any delays ... even if it means using 20 pounds of C4 to blow up a crime lord " Orochimaru and Hiruzen sweat dropped ... he would go that far ...

XXXXXXXXXX

The second Naruto stepped through the door of the Sarutobi compound Mina came running over to him "Mina, what are you doing here?" he smiled and scooped up the girl.

"I missed you big brother" she grinned

"I missed you- wait, when did you learn german?" asked a stunned blonde as Danzo entered the room with Hiruzen and Orochimaru.

Hiruzen chuckled "Danzo has been giving her lessons every time she comes over"

Naruto blinked "really, you're a fast learner"

Mina giggled "Opa says so too- oh I made you something" she squirmed to get down and went to the other room.

"how many days has she been over?" asked the ROOT anbu.

The snake sage frowned "every single day you've been gone"

"Minato let her-"

Danzo shook his head "he never noticed she left the compound" the ROOT leader could tell Naruto was worried "don't worry, once I found out she has been running around by herself I assigned her a bodyguard, Shin actually. He's been watching her"

The blonde sighed in relief as the little red head came running back with a big piece of paper "I made this for you Naru-nii" it was a picture of herself on Naruto's shoulders with Natsu beside them ... and of course a smiling sun hovering over a rainbow.

"I love it, thank you" he kneeled down, carefully took the picture and kissed her forehead "I have your present ready for the party tomorrow"

XXXXXXXXXX

Balloons were hanging every where ... there were presents piled on the living room table ...Kushina was running around like a chicken with her head cut off ...

It was one hour till Mina's birthday party!

Minato smiled at his youngest as he set the cake on the table "ready for your party? Do you feel older?" Mina just smiled as the doorbell rang and Kushina went to answer it.

She opened the door and saw Hiruzen and Orochimau "Hi I'm glad you guys could come ... where's Naru-"

"Naru-nii!" Kushina spun around and she just as stunned as Minato was when she saw that Naruto was already in the house and holding Mina in his arms.

"good to see you sensei" he smiled politely ignoring the older red head's pout. Minato wisely decided to stay quiet considering how his last talk with Naruto went ... he never expected Naruto to be so analytical so he needed to talk with Kushina about the things Naruto brought up.

Natsu, Arashi, Mito and Karin came down the stairs "lets get this party started!" Mina pouted as she was pulled away from Naruto by her hyper siblings. Everybody sang happy birthday and enjoyed a slice of cake before going to the presents. Minato set her on the couch in front of her presents and gave her one at a time ... she smiled each time and said thank you, but there only one present she wanted.

"that's it for the-"

The orangette grinned "not true Dad, Naruto made his. Come on Naruto, show them" Hiruzen and Orochimaru both smirked, they already saw Naruto's gift ...

"ok ok" he kneeled next to the couch and Mina's eyes widened as her brother unsealed a beautifully carved dark brown jewelry box. On the front was a painting of seven water lilies floating on the water and a big yellow fox with a little red fox sleeping on the grassy shore. Mina waved her hand over a seal on the side of the box. It opened and several compartments appeared floating in mid air. Everyone stared in shock at the amazing box, Mina could store anything she wanted and the seals would make in possible ... but one of the floating silk covered storage spots was filed ...

Naruto pointed at the compartment and it floated down to his sister. She opened it and found a beautiful hair clip! It looked like a white flower ... each petal was made from a fold of silk and in the center were five pink pearls.

Mina put the clip in her hair "thank you Naru-nii!" she hugged the blonde, she was so happy that she was tearing up.

"you're very welcome, but there's one last thing" he waved his hand over the seal and the box closed as everyone stared at him in shock, he already blew their gifts out of the water, what else could he have up his sleeve "you see the water lilies in the painting, wave your hand over one" she did ... and she heard the most beautiful melody played by a flute. She gasped as the painting came to life ... the water moved ... the wind blew the plants ... and the foxes woke up to play "each water lily plays a different song and a different scene"

"I love it big brother!" yelled Mina as she looked at he box like it was her most precious item in the world. The Sarutobis smiled ... and Natsu too, but he became a little distracted when he realized how hot Naruto looked in civilian clothes ...

Arashi frowned "yes that's incredible, where'd you get it?"

"Natsu already told you. I made it by my self"

"you mean except the pearls and silk" scoffed Karin who was a little jealous that Mina like Naruto's present more ... much more.

"well the pearls would impossible to make unless your capable of turning into a mollusk" the ROOT agent laughed "but I did make the silk"

Kushina's eyes widened "how'd you do that?!"

"it's simple if you know how to spin thread. Other than that, you need dyes, time and lots of spiders thread" said Naruto.

"how did you collect the threads?" asked Mito

"you need a lot of legs" shrugged the blonde as his Jiji and Dad were trying not to laugh.

After some time the party was done and Naruto and his family had to leave.

Minato came and took Mina from Naruto's arms "that was amazing, you must have excellent skills in seals. I taught Arashi, Mito, Natsu and Karin seals"

"not at all hokage-sama, I'm just more creative with them. You're an attentive father when you it suits you" Minato flinched at the subtle insulting remark towards his parenting skills. Naruto leaned over "I'm happy you like your present. I love you little sister" he said in german.

"I love you big brother" Mina said as Naruto, Orochimaru and Hiruzen left ... she never noticed her parents and other older siblings stare at her in shock as they wondered when the fuck she learned german!


	10. Dinner and Dancing

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

Another Language

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu /**

**Last Time:**

"I love you big brother" Mina said as Naruto, Orochimaru and Hiruzen left ... she never noticed her parents and other older siblings stare at her in shock as they wondered when the fuck she learned german!

XXXXXXXXXX

"this is stupid" grumbled Sasuke as team 7 approached a building with a sign saying 'Konoha Theater' in front.

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto cut him off "actually learning how to act, seduce and even dance are important for any ninja to learn. There's much more to blending in than stalking in the shadows" Sasuke scowled, he didn't like it, but it made sense. He just hated the fact that Naruto is the one giving all the answers when he is the 'Rookie of the Year', he should be the smart one!

Sakura squealed "this will be fun! Hey, Naruto want to dance with me-"

"sorry Sakura, but Naruto already agreed to be my partner" exclaimed Natsu making Naruto chuckle as he confirmed the promise with a nod.

Kushina frowned as she watched her twins ... her twins, did she have the right to call them hers?

"hey, you guys must be my students, come in. We're headed to room 411"

Naruto smirked as he saw their instructor ... she was tall with short brown hair save for one long bang on her left side that was blue. Her name was Silvia Nightingale a.k.a the 'Scorpion', a master thief and grifter who works at Dan's company. This could get interesting ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato watched Mina through the crystal ball and then slammed his head into the desk ... why? It all started yesterday ...

**Flashback**

"so the only way we have a chance to get Naruto to trust us is to tell him everything, even the masked man?" said Kushina to her husband as they talked in his office.

The blonde nodded "yes he managed to punch so many holes in our story there's no way he'll trust us otherwise. He's smart, very smart and analytical" said Minato with pride in his voice.

"but ... he might hate us even more" she whispered.

The hokage got up and held his wife "I know, but there's no way we can get away with lies" he kissed his wife. That's when things became heated ... Kushina pushed her husband back down into his chair and straddled Minato before kissing him again ...

*cough*cough* the couple jumped and turned to see Naruto standing at the door "hey Jiji, you were wrong, the hokage seems very busy" Naruto yelled to Hiruzen in the next room. The former hokage has been volunteering his time to help with paperwork ... no, not filling it out, but giving it to the hokage to fill out. He has discovered a very sadistic side to himself that takes great pleasure in piling mountains of paperwork on Minato's desk and seeing the man cry.

 _"doing what?"_ yelled Hiruzen.

"they're clearly not satisfied with the number of kids they've traumatized so far so they're working on making more" Naruto yelled much louder than necessary. Kushina practically jumped off Minato and the two tried to fix their clothes ... suffice to say, the mood was ruined.

Naruto smirked as he heard his Jiji laughing and shut the door "Naruto what are you doing here?" asked a flustered hokage.

"you gave me a medical red tag, I would like to know what possible information about my medical records were concealed" said the ROOT agent.

"you never told us about your metabolism condition Naruto, so I had to" explained Minato

"did you read my medical report? Cause I know it was in there" remarked Naruto, if this red tag wasn't keeping him from missions he would find this situation hilarious.

Kushina frowned "yes, you gave them-"

"hold it, I never gave you my academy file- I see, you're confusing a medical report and medical files. A medical report is the summary of any health issues a ninja has that is stored in the ninja's academy file for future senseis to read. So I'll ask again, did you read my academy file?"

The red head sudden'y looked nervous "no, but I thought-"

"that I botched my file?" the ROOT agent nodded "yes I did botch most of it, but I had no choice in my report, especially if situations like these show up. The only reason it wasn't publicly known is because Jiji slipped it in before the last year of the academy started so no one noticed- wait why am I explaining all this when you could just check"

Minato flinched and riffled through his desk for a file "I found it ... everything is here, I'm sorry Naruto I'll remove the red tag"

"don't worry about it, mistakes are to be expected when you've been dead for 18 years" Naruto shrugged ignoring the depressed aura that appeared around the two Namikazes "oh, if I catch you two in that position again I'll preform a vasectomy on you, Minato. You can't handled the children you have so you have no need for more"

"that's not fair, we're good parents- n-never mind" stammered Kushina, she forgot who she was talking to.

"all the issues with me aside there's still one thing you're missing, where's Mina?" asked Naruto before opening the door and leaving, not even bothering to wait for an answer ...

 **Flashback** **Over**

"I'm an idiot" grumbled the hokage. He and Kushina thought Mina was with her older siblings, but they checked the crystal ball and there she was baking cookies with Orochimaru and Konohamaru ... in the Sarutobi compound. They don't know how she got there ... "I don't know what to do? ... I'm sore, must be stress"

The mild ache he felt in his lower abdominal/pelvic region was not stress related, it was Naruto's way of preventing more drama ... yep, the ROOT agent did some snipping ...

XXXXXXXXXX

"alright you're mission requires you to go to a ball, right?" asked Silvia

Kakashi nodded "yes, we have to guard a certain person, but can't hide in the distance or be noticed"

Silvia smirked "then we'll start with a Waltz. You there help me demonstrate" she pointed at Naruto.

The blonde shrugged and walked to the 'dance instructor' to perform a Waltz "so what are you doing here Silvee?" he whispered in her ear.

"a job, don't call me Silvee" she hissed as they spun around.

"should I know something?" he whispered.

She spun away and smiled "excellent work, now whose next?" she said completely avoiding Naruto's question.

A certain pervert stepped forward and Naruto grabbed his wrist "hands above the waist sensei" was the only warning the blonde gave before letting go ... and it was all Kakashi needed.

Two hours later ...

"you guys have gotten the hang of it now so we're done for now, but I think you need a few more pointers" she looked at Naruto who nodded and stayed behind "the Uchiha almost broke my foot"

"yeah he has two left feet ... so what's going on?" asked the blonde.

"do you know what's great about having a boss like Dan? I don't have to have sex with him to suck up to him ... you do!" she shoved Naruto into a room labeled 'Props & Sets' and shut the door ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shook his head "I knew something was up" he shifted his eyes so he could see in the dark room and saw a stage with a single chair in front of it. He took the hint and sat down ... the lights came on ... the curtains went up ...

There on the stage were two very naked men Naruto knew all too well, Dan and Ranmaru ...

Dan pulled the purplette into his arms and they kissed passionately. Naruto sat back and watched as his lover's molested each other. Ranmaru let out the cutest moans as Dan locked his lips around his cock and slowly sucked as he fondled the curry cook's ass. The blonde licked his lips as Ranmaru squirmed and moaned in pleasure, not once did the purple haired cook take his eyes away from Naruto's.

"ahhhh ahhh oh god Dan s-stop I'm cumming" Dan pulled off the curry cook's cock before he reached his climax, but gave one last teasing lick to the weeping slit making Ranmaru squeak. Naruto's eyes widened and his pants tightened even further as Dan got down on all fours so Ranmaru could dip his tongue into the raven's ass.

"ooooh shit so good ahhh" moaned the dark skinned man as Ranmaru brought his hand up to fondle Dan's balls as he continued rimming the twitching asshole. Dan felt himself cumming, but they agreed to only cum with Naruto so Dan flipped Ranmaru and climbed on top of the curry cook to play with the pink nipples.

*crack* the two perverts looked at their 'audience' and saw cracks in the armrest of the chair Naruto was sitting in ... he was trying so hard not to jump them that he gripped the armrest way too hard "please tell me the audience gets to participate soon"

Ranmaru smiled with his eyes glazed over with lust "hmmm what do you think Dan?"

"sure why not-ahhhhhh" before Dan could finish his sentence Naruto thrust his very hard cock deep into his ass. Naruto pushed in so hard that Dan's hips bucked forward so that his cock went into Ranmaru ... but no one seemed to mind. The blonde was basically fucking both of his loves at once. Every thrust made both his lovers scream ...

"oooh god I'm cumming ahhh" screamed Ranmaru as Dan's cock slammed into him at the furious pace Naruto set.

"me too ooooh ooooh fuck" Dan's eyes rolled back as he came flooding Ranmaru's tight channel as Naruto filled him to the brim with hot seed.

Naruto pulled out of Dan and rolled off to the side as Dan and Ranmaru moved on either side of him so they could cuddle "I never expected you two to be so perverted"

"you must be rubbing off on us" chuckled Ranmaru.

Dan got up and walked over to a rack of clothes ignoring the cum trickling down his leg "yes your perversity and stamina ... we aren't done yet love" he pulled out a pink feather boa and Ranmaru straddled the blonde's waist ...

XXXXXXXXXX

"where have you been Naruto? The ball is in an hour!" exclaimed Kushina

"I will never look at a feather boa the same way again" was all the ROOT agent said before heading upstairs to get dressed letting a pink feather float to the ground behind him ... leaving the rest of his team behind and very confused.

One hour later ...

The ninja got into the limo behind their client "sensei, shouldn't we have searched the area for possible vantage points" Naruto whispered.

Kakashi shook his head "no we'll be indoors"

The ROOT agent sweat dropped (that's right, Kakashi was only an anbu not a ROOT anbu so he has never guarded a foreign diplomat or even taken missions outside of the elemental nations before so why should he expect a sniper or something ... come to think of it he hasn't done much since the nine tails attacked ... well at least one person on this team isn't rusty or green) he created six clones that took off the to patrol the buildings nearby and closed the car door behind him.

"this is going to be fun!" exclaimed Natsu. Naruto smiled at his brother’s excitement and hoped this wouldn’t the difficult mission he expected. They all got out of the car after it stopped in front of a beautiful old Japanese building where the party was to take place and escorted their client into the building under the guise of guests.

(I thought so, two snipers … and both are now incapacitated, but there’s always a plan B) thought the ROOT agent as he felt his clones kill the assassins. The evening was running smoothly until their client excused himself to go to the facilities …

A waiter casually followed him towards the bathroom and pulled out a knife as the diplomat entered, but before he could slip into the bathroom someone clapped a hand over his mouth.

“not on my watch” said the man behind the waiter before he snapped the waiter’s neck …

XXXXXXXXXX

Natsu looked up to see Naruto coming back from the bathroom and towards their group “hey Naruto isn’t this place awesome! The food is great too”

“yes it is” said the ROOT agent.

“what’s that in your hand Naruto?” asked Kushina

“a knife, one of the serving staff must’ve dropped it” said Naruto with a shrug as he dropped the utensil on the table.

Kakashi eye smiled “well our client is fine and our mission is complete. See Naruto, there was no reason to worry”

“yeah” (I have three dead assassins that say otherwise … if I wasn’t concerned about traumatizing our client I’d let you see how wrong you are)


	11. A Hitch in Honeycomb

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

Another Language

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu /**

**Last Time:**

Kakashi eye smiled “well our client is fine and our mission is complete. See Naruto, there was no reason to worry”

“yeah” (I have three dead assassins that say otherwise … if I wasn’t concerned about traumatizing our client I let you see how wrong you are)

XXXXXXXXXX

Danzo handed his most trusted operative a scroll “it is imperative that you get the information in this man’s possession and assassinate the one who provided it”

“do you know what information was leaked?” asked Naruto

“yes, a copy of the documents are in your scroll, will you be able to complete this mission as you’re taking a mission with your team?”

Naruto nodded as he put the scroll into a seal “it will be tricky cause we are taking a mission to honeycomb valley, but it can be done Opa”

XXXXXXXXXX

“hurry up Kakashi sensei!” yelled Natsu as he waited near the gate with Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kushina.

“now, now, we aren’t in a rush. We have 7 days to get there and it’s only 5 days away” said the lazy sensei.

“that may be true in most places, but Honeycomb Valley is known for many things including unpredictable weather patterns. It would be best not to take this time for granted” said Naruto.

“what else is Honeycomb Valley known for?” asked Natsu as he and his teammates left the gate.

“many things, like mining gems and harvesting honey and cocoa beans, but the biggest thing is the terrain. The mountains that surround the valley block chakra flow. You could make a clone in the village or before we get there, but you can’t send a clone outside the village because it will be dispelled the second it hits the mountains” explained the ROOT agent.

“seriously! Why didn’t you tell us sensei?” asked the pinkette.

Both senseis flinched “well …”

“it’s fine if you didn’t know. We only formed a treaty with Honeycomb 5 years ago, and you guys have been dead for years or one step away from being retired, you’re kinda out of touch” said Naruto making Kushina and Kakashi pout.

The trip started out well, but Naruto was right, they ran into a storm and ended up being delayed a full day already. The team was waiting out the storm in a cave.

“man this rain never stops!” groaned the orangette.

“it should stop soon, why don’t we go over the details of our mission?” suggested the blonde.

Kushina grinned and pulled out “that’s a good idea! Lets see … if we make it on time then we have to help prepare everything for transport over a seven day period before escorting the merchandise to Tea. So we spend seven days in the village. That’s not bad”

"yeah even if we're late we can use clones to pick up the slack" (seven days would be great because my trip should take only 5 days, 6 tops. I go into the village, make hundreds of clones and complete my mission without a problem) he thought as he saw Natsu shiver. The ROOT agent took off his coat and draped it over Natsu's shoulders. He didn't see the orange haired twin blush and cuddle into the coat.

Sadly for Naruto the weather didn't feel like playing nice … they were three days late which meant he only had four days to complete his mission!

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato saw a small brown dog appear on his desk “Pakkun? What are you doing here?”

The small brown pug frowned **“big problem, team 7 was three days late and the leader of Honeycomb is pissed”**

“I see, I’ll get in contact with him right away” Pakkun nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Minato face palmed himself “what am I thinking? I completely forgot about the seal I put on Naruto’s coat. I can be there in an instant” he stood up and …

*splash*

The hokage was drenched as he landed in steamy hot water “are they on the water?” he looked around and froze dead in his tracks as he saw a group of woman … a group of naked kunoichi … and two were his daughters!

“Dad … you are dead” hissed Karin … the hokage tried to use his other hiraishin seals, but none of them worked! If only he knew how crafty Naruto was … the women advanced … Minato never felt so much pain before …

Two hours later …

Arashi frowned as he watched his bloodied and broken father whimper with every move he made “maybe you should take some pain killer-”

“don’t give him anything” the eldest brother cowered under the deadly gaze of his sisters …

XXXXXXXXXX

Unbeknownst to Minato and Arashi the members of team 7 were suffering the same deadly glare courtesy of the leader of Honeycomb, Iroh sho.

“this is unacceptable! You were supposed to be here on time! Now everything is behind schedule! What do you have to say for yourselves?!” roared Iroh.

Naruto sighed as the only thing his ‘senseis’ was stuttered hopelessly, it seems they already forgot his idea to use shadow clones to correct this very issue “Iroh-sama, please allow me to make a suggestion to correct this problem we created”

Iroh gave the blonde a stern glare “speak boy”

The ROOT agent stood up and made a hand sign … 200 hundred clones appeared. Naruto got down on one knee and bowed his head respectfully in front of the village leader “this technique is the shadow clone jutsu. Allow those on my team who can preform this technique to pick up the slack and put you back on track. Those who can’t do this technique will can assist with medical emergencies”

“very well, you and your team are responsible for fixing this mess” said Iroh and he dismissed them. The clones vanished making people think they were dispelled when they were actually in hiding so they could provide backup while Naruto is gone and stall if necessary.

“that was close, good catch Naruto” said Kakashi as they went to their tents.

“yeah, sure” he was starting to wonder if Kushina and Kakashi ever earned their rank or if Minato gave it to them. They all went to bed, but the second they fell to sleep he slipped into the forest and created a blood clone. Then he dropped his weight seals and left the village …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen dropped another pile of paperwork in front of the bruised hokage making Minato whimper “does it ever end?”

“nope! You better hurry, I have 6 more stacks waiting” exclaimed the old man.

“I got word that Naruto was able to talk his way out of trouble and help save our relationship with Honeycomb” commented the blonde as he refreshed his ink.

“I’m not surprised, he was always very diplomatic” said Hiruzen.

“… we had our reasons, you know. About leaving the way we did”

The Sarutobi frowned “everyone has reasons for doing what they do, but what makes you think that those reasons give you a free pass?”

Minato deflated “it … it doesn’t”

“OH! Mina made some cookies. Want some?” Hiruzen snickered as he saw a flash of guilt in his eyes. Not surprising considering how he forgot about her … again.

XXXXXXXXXX

*click* “got it” Naruto opened a wall safe and found documents. He skimmed the papers and it was obvious … they matched. The papers were destroyed along with the digital information. Now that he tracked down the leaked information there was one thing left to do … kill the person behind the leaks. After looking through the financial information he noticed several payments to one specific account … time to finish the job.

Breaking into an apartment is easy when you can turn into a ghost walk through the door, but he had to wait for the person his target was fucking to leave. He chuckled as he listened to the afterglow chat. His target was actually bragging about selling his client’s secrets! The ROOT agent sighed pulled a cord out of a seal and once the target was alone … it was quick …

Time to leave and he had to move fast …

As he raced through the trees he heard a scream. The thought of ignoring it and continuing his mission never crossed his mind. Instead he created a mask of bone to cover his face, made a henge that looked like he was a regular ROOT agent and unsealed a gun as he ran towards the scream.

XXXXXXXXXX

“let me go!” screamed a young man with chin length black hair as he was grabbed by several soldiers.

A soldier laughed “not a chance Sagi, you’re going to make us a lot of-”

*bang*bang* the first soldier dropped to the ground with a hole in his head and another collapsed with a gaping hole in chest.

A ninja jumped from the trees and grabbed the young before disappearing into the trees “stay quiet” and the man known as Sagi nodded as he held on to his savior.

Naruto frowned (dammit those weren’t soldiers … they’re ninja. I could easily out run and disappear, but they will come back for Sagi … the best solution is to kill them. I’m going to be late if I don’t think of something quick!)


	12. Tea Abduction

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

Another Language

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu / Sagi /**

**Last Time:**

Naruto frowned (dammit those weren't soldiers … they're ninja. I could easily out run them and disappear, but they will come back for Sagi … the best solution is to kill them. I'm going to be late if I don't think of something quick!)

XXXXXXXXXX

Natsu blushed as he watched Naruto chopping wood … well technically Naruto’s blood clone, but he didn’t know that …

There was something about the rippling muscles and sweating skin … he just couldn’t take his eyes away …

“ok everyone that’s it for today” called Kushina and they all went to eat dinner before going to bed. Orangette was having a problem falling asleep … he couldn’t get Naruto out of his mind. With a shaking hand he drew a silencing seal on the wall and activated it …

“oh ahhhh Naruto” he moaned as he palmed his hard cock through his pants. He imagined removing the blonde’s belt which had the leaf symbol on it a metal plate  “ohhh ahhh yesyes” the orange haired twin pulled down his pants and freed his weeping cock. As he stroking his dripping hard on he spread his legs and slipped a finger into his tight ass. Natsu’s eyes rolled back at the new feeling of being stretched and he couldn’t stop himself from thrashing so hard that kicked his sheets off the bed … his butt lifted off the bed … his toes curled and he came hard. He mumble Naruto’s name before drifting to off sleep …

Here’s the problem, the room did have a silencing seal, but it only works on everything closed … no one in the house heard anything cause the door was closed, but the window was wide open so someone outside could hear …

Guess who was standing under Natsu’s window at that exact moment … that’s right, it was Naruto’s blood clone …

“the boss has enough on his mind so I better not say anything until I’m dispelled” the clone muttered with a light blush on his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto frowned as he saw dawn approaching … his team leaves in a few hours (if I don’t get these guys away from Sagi or he’s dead … got it!) he spotted a river pouring into a small narrow cave and dove into the dark cave with Sagi. He placed the raven on a ledge high above the cave floor and popped two food pills in his mouth.

“ninja-san what-”

The masked ROOT agent covered the raven’s mouth with his hand and placed a finger near his lips … a clear warning to be quiet.

An enemy ninja slipped into the cave …

“it’s big enough guys! Come down” yelled the scout and one by one every ninja entered the dark cave where they began searching with lights.

(lets see, even though I killed two it looks like there are six more, if I’m careful I can trap them and figure out what’s going on. Good thing they aren’t sensors otherwise they would’ve found me by now) he slowly slipped off the ledge … he managed to sneak up behind two without stepping into their lights and knocked both of the out with a pinch to their necks. The sound of bodies hitting the floor echoed through the cave and the others came running …

A ninja gave his light to his comrade and knelt down “they’re out cold, how’d this happen?”

*thump*thump* the two enemy shinobi turned around and saw the ninja with a bone mask watching the and two more comrades on the ground “I can answer that” said the ROOT agent …

Sagi gasped as the lights went out plunging him into darkness … he could hear the ninja struggle … someone was stabbed … someone picked him up so it had to be his ally … the ninja took him out into the light and they were racing through the trees …

“thank you ninja-san, what village are you from?”

“Konoha … you friends back there were sent by your uncle, sounds like he wants your seat as Daimyo” said the ROOT agent.

“how did you know that?”

“I left some clones to have a chat with them”

The Diamyo of the land of Birds smiled, but the he felt something warm and sticky on his hand … it was blood “you’re hurt!”

“I’ll be fine we’re almost at the border of Honeycomb”

XXXXXXXXXX

A clone walked over to the main blood clone who was standing an the wall that dropped down to the tracks of a mine where team 7 was finishing up gathering the last of the raw materials for transport “the boss is coming, but he needs a two hour delay”

The blood clone frowned “two hours? Damn, we’re going to be leaving soon to escort the products … any ideas?”

Suddenly the clones spotted a spider crawling along the wall …

“that would be mean” said the blood clone.

“but the boss doesn’t like them”

“I meant to the spider”

The spider crawled closer and the clone pushed it over the edge with his toe …

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SPIDER! KILL IT! KILL IT! AHAHHHHH! MOMMY!”

The clones just stood there watching the chaos unfold “well that easily bought us two … three hours. Who would’ve guessed Sasuke’s fear of spiders would come in handy?”

XXXXXXXXXX

Natsu sighed as he walked into Naruto’s room to tell him everything was back on track “Naruto are you ready? We’re leaving soon- oh my god!” he saw the blonde wrapping his stomach in with bandages and an stitched up stab wound on his side “Naruto, what happened?!”

The ROOT agent sighed, he was caught “it’s nothing to worry about-”

“nonsense … here let me help” he didn’t give the blonde chance to decline his request, he just kneeled on the bed behind the injured twin and continued wrapping the bindings “are you sure you’re ok?” he asked as he tied off and cut the bandages.

Naruto nodded and choose that moment to dispel his clones after putting his shirt on … a blush graced his cheeks “thank you Natsu … for everything” he looked straight into the orangette’s eyes.

“y-you’re welcome” Natsu felt his heart racing … their faces were so close … just a little closer and maybe …

*bang* “ok, time to go!” yelled Kushina as she burst into the room … she flinched as Natsu shot a glare at her before following Naruto out of the room “was it something I said?” she wondered as they left to meet Iroh one last time before leaving …

Iroh gave a look of approval as the Leaf ninja stood in front of him “you started out looking like idiots, but you fixed all the problems and I’m glad to see everything running smoothly … oh, before you go my friend Sagi wanted to ask you something”

A slender raven sitting next to Iroh stood up “I was recently saved by a ninja from your village with a plain mask made of what looked like bone. Do any of you know who I’m talking about?”

Kakashi nodded “yes, I know who you’re talking about. He is known as the Deadly Obake and is the highest rank ROOT agent in Konoha”

Sagi smiled ”good, would you tell your hokage to send word on Obake’s condition to me? I’m worried since he was injured during his helping me”

Natsu raised an eyebrow “may I ask where he was injured?” Naruto mentally flinched.

“he was stabbed in the side, and bleeding badly … if you’ll excuse me, I must return home and fix some internal conflicts” he said.

“please allow my village to provide you with anything you need Sagi” said Iroh as the ninjas left the room to transport the goods to the village of Tea.

The orangette pulled Naruto aside “is there something you’d to tell me?” he asked softly.

Naruto smiled “actually yes”

XXXXXXXXXX

Danzo sweat dropped as he saw Hiruzen stacking papers really high “you’re going to put that on Minato’s desk aren’t you? … you could get a couple more inches at least”

Hiruzen tapped his chin as he looked at the stack “you’re right, so what are you doing here?” he asked as he piled a few more papers on his stack.

“sadly I’m not retired like you so I still need to give reports, here’s mine” he unsealed a very thick stack of papers and gave it to a practically giddy Hiruzen before entering the office “you wanted to see me hokage-sama?”

Minato looked up from his paperwork “yes I wanted to know how many members of ROOT there was”

“267 hokage-sama, why?”

“I’m just finishing going through the stats for your department … who is the most skilled agent?” asked Minato.

“that would be the Deadly Obake, he is the most capable ninja in my force” said Danzo proudly.

“he didn’t seem so amazing in the bingo book” remarked a puzzled blonde.

“the bingo book made a few errors by assuming he was multiple people, is that all?”

“… for the professional side of things yes … I wanted to ask about Naruto how do you think he’d react to taking the chunin exams?”

The ROOT leader didn’t display his suspicions “he should be thrilled, but why would you want to have him go through that early?”

“I believe he deserves the chance. After all he’s smart and far more capable than his files suggest”

“yes well, there’s a reason for that” Danzo growled with a sweat drop on his temple.

Minato twitched “yeah … thank you, that will be all” he left the room and smirked as he heard a girly scream when his old friend brought the next stack of papers into the office.

A ROOT agent dropped down from the trees “Danzo-sama, the Akatsuki have been spotted in the vicinity of the village of Tea”

XXXXXXXXXX

“so you are the Obake , you have bloodlines and you have two boyfriends” said Natsu as they walked in the back of their group so on one would hear them.

Naruto flinched as he saw a flash of sadness in the blue eyes of his twin “yes, but they seem pretty open so if someone wanted to date me they would have to ask one of them” it was a little hint that made Natsu’s eyes sparkle.

*crash* “are you two going to help?!” yelled Sasuke as a crate fell off the wagon. Naruto shook his head and easily lifted the crate back onto the wagon much to the Uchiha’s irritation who couldn’t lift it off the ground.

~ _Naruto, the Akatsuki are in your area. be careful_ ~ was the sudden transmission through the black goggles. Naruto’s eyes widened and he tapped code to confirm the message was heard.

“hey Naruto how did you get your bloodlines?” asked Natsu in a hushed voice.

“that’s something I’d rather not talk about …” the orangette nodded, he didn’t want to push especially if it was something painful … he knew his twin has had more than enough of that. What he smaller twin didn’t notice was Naruto watching him as a few clones slipped into the forest.

“OK! We’re here! Finally! Lets drop this crap off and find a hotel” groaned an exhausted Kushina as they entered the gates of Tea.

(good, I have eyes on the Akatsuki team … shit, they’re headed this way!) Naruto quickly pinned Natsu against a wall and concealed him as the guys with black cloaks decorated with red clouds walked by.

“umm N-Naruto?” stammered the smaller twin as he was pressed against a warm muscled chest.

Naruto looked down and smirked at the red face of the orangette “sorry about that, guess I’m dizzy from losing so much blood” he leaned in and whispered huskily in Natsu’s ear “you don’t mind having me so close do you?”

“n-n-no … i-it’s fine” Natsu whimpered and his blush darkened several shades. The team of Leaf ninjas found a hotel and settled into their rooms.

The ROOT anbu went into his room and found Natsu waiting to finish their talk … but he was waiting near the open window! Naruto ran over to shut it , but te second he looked out in the street he saw two people with black cloaks look away and leave … they saw Natsu!

XXXXXXXXXX

The ROOT agent tapped the goggles “I’m sorry Opa, I’m about to do something stupid … I won’t be in contact for a little while” the goggles and jacket disappeared into one of the many seals on his own skin. Naruto snuck into Natsu’s room and touched his neck …

Blonde hair turned orange …

Tan skin faded to a light fair tone …

Whisker marks disappeared …

His height decreased …

His muscles became leaner …

He shifted into his twin …

(they saw Natsu from my window so they would start by looking there) he went back into his own bed and waited …

A hand covered his mouth and a smell knocked him out … at least that’s what he made it look like.


	13. Rest for the Weary

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

Another Language

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu / Sagi /**

**Last Time:**

A hand covered his mouth and a smell knocked him out … at least that’s what he made it look like.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto cracked an eye open and saw that he was being carried into a cave that was constructed to be a home or hideout in this case. The two people didn’t notice him drop a series of gas seals on the ground as they took him deeper in the dwelling. When they came into a room where he sensed several other people he was dropped on the ground.

“so glad you could join us Natsu” said a man with a orange spiral mask to the ‘dazed’ ‘demon vessel’.

“what? … where the hell am I? … and who the fuck are you people?” Naruto tried to get up, but stumbled as if he was still under influence of a drug.

“shut the fuck up, we are the Akatsuki” snapped some guy with a scythe.

The orange haired male paled “my father told me about you … you’re that group of S class ninja hunting down demon vessels. What the hell do you want with me and how did you find me?!”

A big blue skinned man the ROOT agent knew as Kisame smirked “we’re a group of brilliant ninja so it was easy”

(and by that you mean it was dumb luck) the ROOT agent scoffed mentally “you didn’t answer my question, what do you want with me?”

“we’re going to extract your demon” said Kisame’s partner … Itachi.

Natsu/Naruto glared “your going to kill me … when?”

“in a few hours, don’t bother trying anything” said the masked man.

“guess it would be pointless with so many S class ninja watching me … can I at least have a last meal or something?” sighed the ‘orangette’ in ‘defeat’.

The masked man suddenly started bouncing excitedly “Tobi will help, how about pasta?”

The ROOT agent blinked at the sudden personality change “err sounds good”

“YAY, Tobi will do a good job!” and the strange masked guy ran straight through the wall.

(whoa … that was a lot like my Ghost bloodline-)

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH” *Splash*

A scream from the other side of the wall the masked man went through broke Naruto from his thoughts “I take it there was nothing on the other side of that wall …” commented the ‘orangette’ who had a large sweat drop on his temple … no one said a word, just shook their heads in embarrassment …

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru frowned “Naruto you better be alright” he said as he picked up a sleeping Mina and put her in the bed in the guest bedroom.

“you worry too much Oro-chan” said Ibiki who snickered at the glare he got from his lover. There may be a big age difference, but the two were perfect for each other. Years ago Ibiki heard a mob and was worried they were beating Naruto so he raced over there, but when he got there all he saw was Orochimaru cradling an unconscious blonde and a giant snake … with screaming from people who slowly being digested in its gut. It was love at first torture …

“I know I worry, but Naruto has a tendency to take risks and it wouldn’t be difficult for something bad to happen … maybe I should’ve given him some more food pills”

Kabuto looked up from the papers he was looking at “I made sure he had extras before he left sensei”

“Thanks Kabuto” said the slightly relieved snake sage.

“sure, but it wasn’t easy, did you know Mito and Karin have been poking around the lab lately? They keep asking what goes into Naruto food pills and what he needs to control his condition. I was nearly strangled when I refused to answer their questions”

Danzo raced through he door “tell me one of you heard from one of Naruto’s chameleons”

“no, why?” asked the mother hen- I mean snake sage.

“I haven’t heard from him in hours and his last message said he was going to do something stupid”

Everyone froze, this could be very bad …

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi stepped into a cell where the orange haired ninja sat on the bed with a plate of pasta on his lap “so how’s the pasta Naruto?”

The ROOT agent canceled his shift “what gave me away?” he asked as he twirled his fork in the noodles and ate them.

The Uchiha shrugged “I saw you with Natsu and I doubt Minato informed Natsu about the Akatsuki”

“so you guessed” he chuckled as the raven twitched in annoyance “lucky guess or not it seems I owe you for convincing your trigger finger partner to use a drug instead … there’s no way I could maintain a shift in a fight”

“there’s nothing I can do that will put you in my debt” stated the Uchiha with a rare smile.

Naruto sighed “that was not something you need to owe me for … I was happy to take that burden off your shoulders. I never thought Opa and Jiji should’ve asked you to kill your family anyway even if they had good reasons … this pasta is good, what’s this a cream sauce?”

“do you think of anything besides food? …” Itachi’s eyes narrowed “you forgot to take a food pill before shifting”

The ROOT agent flinched at the stern big brother tone “in my defense I didn’t expect to run into you in Tea. I better go I have to get back before sunup”

“and what about them?” Itachi jabbed his thumb over his shoulder indicating the Akatsuki outside the room.

“I set up a seal network that will gas this place. The gas is colorless, odorless, tasteless and as an added bonus they’ll suffer side effects that will resemble a hard night of partying. Trust me, they won’t remember me. Just wait 20 seconds before leaving the room … need any help staging the scene?” asked the blonde as he set down his empty plate and unsealed his goggles and trench coat.

“no that’s easy. You should go … it was good to see you and how’s my brother?”

“Sasuke is a dick, see ya man” Itachi watched as Naruto walked straight through the wall and chuckled when he heard the blonde yell _“you see masked idiot, that’s how you walk through walls!”_

Itachi shook his head and waited a few seconds before going to the kitchen for several bottles of sake. As he went into the common room he was greeted with several drunk Akatsuki members “hey guys, I got more sake” everyone cheered and started guzzling down the beverage.

“Itachi *hiccup*” the Uchiha looked down and saw a flushed Deidara kneeling in front of him “I want *hiccup* you to fuck me” the blonde bomber undid the zipper …

XXXXXXXXXX

“hey Naruto … Naruto?” Natsu winced as the exhausted looking blonde opened the hotel door “oh! Didn’t you get any sleep- eep!” Naruto grabbed his twin’s wrist and pulled him into the room “Naruto wha-mmm”

Naruto pressed his lips to Natsu’s and kissed him … after a few seconds Naruto pulled back earning a whimper and looked into the orangette’s glazed eyes “yes, definitely worth the trouble”

Before Natsu could gather his thoughts and ask what he meant someone knocked on the door _“Naruto, it’s time to go. Have you seen Natsu?”_ asked Kushina through the door.

“yeah, I know where he is. Be right there” he leaned in and whispered in his twin’s ear “we should go” Natsu shivered as the hot breath caressed his skin and he took a deep breath to steady himself before following the blonde out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

As team 7 approached the hokage tower Naruto saw a very familiar man sitting outside … dark skin … silver eyes … it was Dan (what is he- … oh no, did Opa tell him I went off grid for a little while? I hope not)

“excuse me, can I ask you something ninja-san?” said Dan casually giving Naruto an excuse to break away from his team.

“what’s going on Dan?” asked the ROOT agent after kissing him.

“I thought you should know something about what Minato did just before you were born … he arranged a marriage between you and that amazon tribe” said Dan.

“Nadeshiko, yeah he did … how did you find that out?”

Dan raised an eyebrow “one of my spies noticed that Minato has been in contact with their leader Shizuka and then I found out about a marriage ritual being prepared … why don’t you seem surprised?”

“I’m the only one who has consistently crossed the borders without to get Jiji’s favorite tea … I decided to do some snooping while I was there. It was too easy finding the contract, but at the time I thought my family was dead so it meant nothing” stated the blonde.

“and why aren’t you worried now?” asked the former assassin.

“cause I know a simple way to break it … what’s your opinion of incest?”

“kinky … wait, you had better be talking about Natsu cause I can’t stand Arashi after what your Jiji told me. Did you know he excepted a promotion into anbu? Just excepted it! He never took the test or anything! You refused to take any promotions without earning it and earning the respect of your fellow ninjas first, but him, it’s just so wrong” huffed Dan.

Naruto sighed “that’s a shame, he could’ve been a good ninja if he took things slow. Minato shouldn’t hand out promotions like that … I better go and give both of my reports, see ya” he leaned over and kissed Dan.

Dan moaned into the kiss and pouted when it ended “I’ll see you at home. I’m going to stay a couple days to get to know Mina and Natsu … we’ll talk about you going off grid later” the blonde stiffened at the tone Dan used, he knew he was in trouble …

The ROOT agent frowned and forced his exhausted body to catch up with his team and found them chatting in Minato’s office “what’s going on?”

Kushina grinned “we nominated team 7 for the chunin exams, isn’t that great!”

“yeah great … my report” he dropped a stack of papers on the desk “I’m going to go home, see ya Natsu” he leaned in and whispered “there’s someone here I’d like you to meet after I get some sleep”

Natsu smiled, he was sure this was about Naruto’s other boyfriends “ok, you go and rest” the blonde left the room.

Minato frowned “where’s he going? This is a time to celebrate and discuss training!”

“he’s tired Dad” said Nastu.

“why’s he tired? He barely did anything” scoffed Sasuke.

(if only you knew Uchiha) thought Natsu “he did more than you and didn’t cause any delays because of a fear of spiders” Sasuke huffed and continued to sulk.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto stepped through the door of the Sarutobi compound and was met with the furious and worried members of his family …

“it’s about time, what the hell prompted you to turn off your goggles?!” the only response the snake sage got was the blonde unsealing a scroll and giving it to him “don’t change the subject-”

*thump* Naruto fell backwards and past out “Naruto!” Dan ran over to him as Orochimaru checked his vitals.

Danzo picked up the scroll Orochimaru dropped in his panic “it’s his report … shit, no wonder he’s exhausted!”

Dan picked the blonde up and carefully draped him over his shoulder “I got him” the snake sage gave the silver eyed man an extra bottle of food pills “you really have a tendency to over do it love” muttered Dan as he placed the unconscious blonde on his bed and undressed him “but that’s ok, I’m here to make sure you get plenty of bed rest” purred the raven as he undressed and got under the sheets with Naruto.

XXXXXXXXX

Deidara groaned as he woke up “damn what a party-ow” he winced as a pain in lower back hit him as he sat up “why does my ass hurt- … Itachi?” he saw the naked raven in bed next to him “what happened last night?!”

Itachi cracked an eye open and smirked (I am forever in your debt Naruto)


	14. Stripped Down

**(** I'm thinking) ****

"I'm speaking"

** "Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  **

** (Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  **

/Author's comments\

Another Language

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu / Sagi /** ** **

**Last Time:** ****

Itachi cracked an eye open and smirked (I am forever in your debt Naruto)

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto’s eyes fluttered open “damn I feel like I was hit by a truck”

“That might have been more merciful” the blonde looked at his dark skinned lover who was snuggled against him with a scroll in his hand “I’m mean really love, completing a 6 day mission and then rescuing a Daimyo all in only 4 days and then, this is my favorite part, you infiltrate the Akatsuki … I don’t have to tell you how screwed up that sounds, right?”

The ROOT agent chuckled “Yeah, things got out of hand, but at least I got to see Itachi”

“Ah, the one and only anbu who cared for your safety when you were young, I want to meet him one day … he was also your sensei too right?”

”Yep, even though we were in separate branches of anbu he helped instruct me and after that … experiment, was done on me he let me copy his sharingan as an apology for being on a mission when I was taken. He’s a very good friend and practically a brother … what’s that?” asked the blonde when he spotted a file on his side table.

Dan smiled “Well, after you told me about your family returning from the dead so to speak, I did a little research. You won’t believe what I found on Arashi” he set the scroll down and handed the ROOT agent the file.

“Really! I wanted to find out what they were doing, but I buried myself in missions instead …” he opened the file and flipped through the pages “lets see … they traveled to Paris and Italy before finally settling in New York … are you serious?”

“It’s no joke love” said Dan as he leaned against the strong shoulder.

The blonde rolled his eyes and read from the file “ ’Arashi Namikaze, 25 years old, spent six year in Paris as a model … ouch, he favored style over finding me, but that explains why the others had to go meet with him before coming to Konoha”

“I don’t get it, even Arashi could’ve at least checked in on you, but no one was worried. If we were talking about you and Mina you’d be checking every few minutes. Why were they so content?”

“I’m positive it has to do with Jiraiya since he was the only link they had to Konoha. They probably assumed he was watching over me and would mention something if something bad happened … I’ll have to have a chat with him when he gets back” said the blonde with a slightly ominous tone in his voice.

“Assumptions, assumptions , assumptions … no one should assume anything especially with kids in the picture … I hope they don’t have any more” said Dan with a grimace etched on the face.

“They won’t” said Naruto

Dan raised an eyebrow at the certainty is his lover’s voice “but how do you know for sure- oh… oh you didn’t. You preformed a vasectomy on Minato!”he burst out laughing.

“Yes yes I did and I’m happy about! … it’s not that funny” said Naruto as Dan started crying from laughing so hard.

After calming down the former assassin frowned “That won’t change what’s been done already. I mean, look at Mina”

“Mina won’t have to put up with this situation for long … I won’t allow it” said Naruto

“Speaking of Mina, if you’re up for it we should spend the day with her and Natsu” said the former assassin happily.

“Yeah lets do that … are you going to move so I can get up?” asked the ROOT agent.

“Do I have to?” Dan pouted and snuggled closer.

“If you want to play with Mina you will” Naruto smirked as Dan slowly climbed over the blonde and off the bed “you’re a tease” he said making the silver eyed raven laugh. They both got dressed and went downstairs where they found Orochimaru making breakfast with Mina and Natsu coloring in the living room.

“big brother!” the little girl ran over to Naruto and hugged his leg “are you ok, Naru-nii?”

Naruto chuckled “yes, I’m fine Mina. I want you to meet Dan my-”

“kissy friend!” squealed the girl. The outburst made everyone stare at the red head in shock.

“Mina how do you know that?” asked the snake sage.

“Ibiki-nii told me big brother had two kissy friends that share the bed with him to keep nightmares away. That’s you right? Do you keep brother’s nightmares away?”asked the little innocent girl.

Dan bit his lip trying not to laugh “yes I do sweety and your brother Natsu might become Naruto’s third kissy friend” he said making Natsu blush slightly.

Mina tilted her head cutely “who’s your other kissy friend Naru-nii?”

The ROOT crouched down to her level and smiled “we’re going to meet him, if you want to come you should eat and put you toys away” Mina smiled and went to put her coloring materials away.

“oh my god, she’s so cute” exclaimed Dan.

Orochimaru smiled “she is … I’m going to kill Ibiki” he muttered as he set some eggs and bacon in front of Naruto “you, eat … would you like anything Natsu?” he asked as Dan made himself a plate.

“no thank you … I woke up early to come here and Mina was already dressed. She showed me how to get here … does she come here often?” asked Natsu.

Naruto frowned “she has been coming here nearly everyday since we left on that mission to Wave” he said before popping a piece of bacon in his mouth.

“I’ve been having her stay over instead of making that trip at night” said Orochimaru as he set up a plate for Mina.

Natsu blinked “please tell me she hasn’t been making the trip across town by herself” he pleaded … and paled when no one answered “oh fuck”

The ROOT agent sighed “yes she has, but when Opa found out he assigned her a bodyguard … actually a couple bodyguards now. Hey Sai, Shin!” two ROOT agents jumped down from a tree outside and gave Natsu a thumbs up before disappearing when Mina came back to eat breakfast.

“Naru-nii can I have a kissy friend too?” she asked innocently making those who were eating choke and those who weren’t stare at her in shock.

“NO … I mean I’ll help keep any bad dreams away, you can have a kissy friend when you’re older … much older” the blonde remarked with a nagging twitch.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato sighed as he, Arashi and Kushina waited for his daughters “are you sure we should do this now? Naruto did just get back from a mission”

“and when should we do this Minato? When he is focusing on the chunin exams? No, we should clear the air now and maybe he’ll train with us” said a far to optimistic Kushina.

“ok, we’re ready!” yelled Mito as she and her sister came down the stairs. They all went to find Naruto … they found him before they even reached the Sarutobi compound … in a park with Natsu and two other men who were pushing a kid in the swing … it was Mina!

“ummm Naruto can we talk to you?” asked Minato who was having trouble taking his eyes off Mina’s smiling face … she didn’t seem to care if he was there or not.

“yeah sure. I’ll be right back can you keep these guys in line for me?” asked Naruto.

“ok Naru-nii” she looked up with a pout and held out her hands. The purple haired curry cook gave in immediately and picked her up.

Natsu chuckled “we’ll go get some food so don’t take long” said the orangette as they left.

“so … what do you want?” asked the ROOT agent.

“we … we wanted to tell you the truth. Who are those men?” asked Kushina as she watched Dan put Mina on his shoulders.

Naruto sighed “I refuse to answer the question. Now what were you saying?”

“right … yes, we want to explain. Lets sit down” the five Namikazes and Naruto sat down at a picnic table and Minato continued “you were right about everything … when you and Natsu were born someone attacked Kushina and released the nine tails on Konoha … we almost died, but I managed to seal the demon away in your brother. The man who attacked us clearly wanted to take the nine tails so Kushina and I decided to leave with your siblings, but since no one knew about you we wanted you to stay and hopefully grow up in the peaceful village we both loved. Training Natsu to defend himself from people like that man and keeping our enemies from taking their grudges out on our kids was all we could think about at the time”

“so when did you finish training Natsu?” asked Naruto.

Kushina bit her lip nervously “we finished when he was 12”

“and Mina?” asked the ROOT agent who noticed Arashi, Mito and Karin looked a little confused at the line of questioning … they probably weren’t in on this one.

The hokage visibly flinched “Kushina and I thought … we thought that if you had a younger sibling you would be more inclined to forgive us and let us make it up to you” the three eldest Namikaze siblings looked shocked.

The ROOT agent nodded “that’s what I thought … let me make this clear, I never had a problem with you leaving in the first place, you clearly had your reasons. I had a problem with how you tried to come back. How were you gong to make it up to me?”

“I wanted to teach you some jutsu” aid Minato who was hoping that would strike a cord with Naruto.

“how does training equal love? It’s a little bonding time, but not enough. When my Dad wants to show me he cares he makes me my favorite dinner and when I was little he’d get me ice cream and hold me when I woke up screaming after a terrible nightmare … I had a lot of nightmares, still do … that’s what I always wanted so how is jutsu supposed take the place of that? You were both orphans, which did you desire more, family or jutsu?”

That question caught Minato and Kushina off guard … the answer was obvious “family … we can still be that, please train with us for the chunin exams” said Kushina.

“can’t, I already have plans for training … when did you two become jonin?” the ROOT agent asked Karin and Mito.

“while you were in Tea” exclaimed Mito proudly while showing off her jacket.

“hmmm and I heard from Jiji that you became an anbu. Strange, I thought the jonin and anbu tests weren’t until after the chunin exams. I guess you must’ve proved yourselves in a mission. After all I’d hate to think someone would take a promotion without knowing they deserve it” the ROOT agent sighed as he saw the eldest siblings smile … they really thought they were ready “anyway I should go”

As the Sarutobi got up to leave Kushina grabbed his arm “please don’t go” Naruto yanked his arm away and ran for it with both Minato and Kushina on his tail.

“dammit, what the hell is with them?! I got to lose them … that’ll work” he bolted into a building. Minato appeared first and blushed profusely as he realized he was in a strip club!

“oh my, hokage-sama it’s been so long” the blonde blinked as a half naked stripper with long black hair came over and hugged him “would you like my special or just a lap dance this time? As you know sex is extra”

The hokage tried to politely pull away “I think there’s a misunderst-”

The stripper gasped “you brought your wife this time, are you up for that three way I mentioned?”

Minato paled slowly turned around … there was his furious wife glaring daggers at him “Kushina wait! I can-”

“MINATO YOU PERVERT!”

*BOOM* Kushina landed a powerful punch on the hokage sending him through a wall … in all the commotion no one saw the raven haired stripper turn into a cat and run out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

“so how did you two meet Naruto?” asked Natsu.

Dan chuckled “I was hired to kill your Daimyo’s son, but Naruto stopped me and gave me some surprising information about the man who hired me. Apparently the guy had no intention of paying me so I went back to kill the prick … with Naruto’s help. We became good friends after that. I fell in love with him when I was captured by a corporation I was trying to infiltrate and Naruto came for me”

Ranmaru smiled as Mina slid down the slide in the park “he was the one who smacked some sense into me. I was working with one of the seven swordsmen at the time and helping him enslave people … the very people who treated me like a monster. Naruto showed me hope … that there were good people out there … you haven’t asked yet”

Natsu raised an eyebrow “asked what?”

“how good Naruto is in bed” Natsu blushed wildly as Dan and Ranmaru glanced at each other “I guess we’ll let you figure that out for yourself” said the curry cook with a teasing wink. Natsu smiled, he could date Naruto!

Naruto ran over to them and sat down to eat “hey guys” he said as Mina sat with them.

“hey what took you so long? … and why are you covered in glitter?” asked Dan as he brushed the sparkles off him.

“had to get some pests to leave me alone” he smirked. They were curious, but knew he’d explain once Mina was out of hearing …


	15. Bored ROOT Agent

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

Another Language

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu / Sagi / Kankuro**

**Last Time:**

 

“had to get some pests to leave me alone” he smirked. They were curious, but knew he’d explain once Mina was out of hearing …

XXXXXXXXXX

“wow, so these are going to be our opponents in the chunin exams” said Natsu as he and Naruto watched several foreign ninjas enter the village.

“well, some of them. They have to get passed the first test before we have to fight them” said Naruto.

“that’s right, you had to pass this exam too … how’d you do that without anyone knowing?” asked the orangette curiously.

“ROOT is an organization that deals with threats and missions from foreign countries so you must be faceless and nameless to the out side world. That’s why it’s alright to enter the exams with masks and no names. I entered years ago with Sai and Shin … oh hey, follow me, I want you to meet someone” said the blonde as he took Natsu’s hand …

XXXXXXXXXX

Danzo twitched “no”

“come on Danzo, Arashi would be a great candidate for ROOT. He’s done a lot of travel” argued Minato.

“your definition of ‘great’ leaves much to be desired. Arashi can’t be a ROOT agent because his identity has already been compromised” the ROOT leader dropped a magazine on the desk in front of Minato … it had a shirtless Arashi posing on the cover with a kunai under a title saying ‘sexy ninja’ …

“this is nothing more than a Halloween issues with him as a ninja, he can be one of your agents-”

“no he can’t … the fact is that his face is known and puts himself and my other agents at risk. He can be spotted as a threat because any assassin worth his salt is going to look at this picture and say ‘that guy actually knows how to hold a weapon, he could be a problem’ and then Arashi would be watched and discovered along with any of my men he talks to! One picture is all that is needed to destroy a mission and lose lives! It may seem like I’m being unreasonable, but it has happened before and it won’t happen again … the answer is no, Arashi can’t be a ROOT agent” (of course I’d say no even without this excuse mostly because I don’t like you or him) thought Danzo as he left the hokage’s office …

XXXXXXXXXX

“calm down Garra, he isn’t one of the oldest Namikazes. This is Natsu, my twin” explained the blonde frantically as Natsu was ensnared by sand controlled by the red haired sand ninja ...

Garra raised an eyebrow before shrugging and dropping the orangette “sorry I’d prefer to strangle one of the other idiots … no offense”

Natsu chuckled as he stood up “considering the circumstances, none taken”

The ROOT agent rolled his eyes “now as I was saying, this is Garra the kazekage of Sand, his sister Temari and brother Kankuro” said Naruto who pointed from the red head to the blonde and then to the brunette with face paint.

“hi, it’s nice to meet more of my brother’s friends” said Natsu as he brushed off his pants. They were going to continue chatting, but it was time to meet their team for the exam so Naruto and Natsu had to leave “they were nice … save for the near death sand crushing … how did you meet them?”

Naruto smiled “the chunin exam I took years ago was in Sand, I ended up pissing off Garra and he tried to kill me. During the fight I found out that he was a demon vessel with a shitty seal … we became friends after that and I fixed his seal”

“I see … so he’s like me, but I suppose you and Garra would be more alike than him and me even if I’m a demon vessel … it’s not like I lived a difficult life like most demon vessels” said Natsu solemnly.

“don’t think about it like that. It’s not like you had any control in that regard so don’t beat yourself up” said Naruto. The blonde leaned over and took Natsu by surprise by kissing him gently on the lips “… we should go” he whispered as he pulled away from the flushed orangette.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura looked up as she saw the twins coming towards her and Sasuke “hey guys, you’re just in time”

“yeah, I can’t wait. Don’t let those spiders get you Sasuke” grinned Natsu

“whatever, lets move” scowled the Uchiha and he headed into the building where the exams are to take place. After climbing two floors team 7 ran into a crowd of genin who were trying to get into a room that was guarded by two chunin …

Natsu blinked (wait … we’re one floor too low … oh, I get it! There’s a genjutsu on the door that changes the room number) he opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Naruto …

“it’s a trap” the blonde whispered into Natsu’s ear. Natsu’s eyes widened as he realized what Naruto meant and stayed quiet as he headed for the stairs with Sakura … he turned and saw Naruto arguing with Sasuke. The orangette sweat dropped as he saw the blonde grab Sasuke and drag him to the stairs with the emo’s mouth covered by the ROOT agent’s strong arm …

Sasuke snarled as he was finally dropped onto the floor after being dragged up a flight of stairs “what the fuck was that for Sarutobi?”

“use your head for once, that genjutsu was a trap to weed out those who aren’t ready for the exam. If I let you open your mouth and tell everyone about that trap then we’d have double the number of opponents to fight and more loss of lives than necessary. You may think you’re all powerful, but keep in mind that this test is team based, which means you can’t pass without us whether you like it or not … now, we should go” said the ROOT agent as he headed for the correct room with his teammates following behind him … even a sulking Uchiha.

Team 7 walked into the room and was met with the deadly glares from many other competitors … Natsu gulped nervously, but immediately relaxed as he felt Naruto strong calloused hand hold his … he couldn’t help but smile …

“hey, looks like all the rookies are here … Naruto, what’s up?” Kiba paled, even with the black goggles hiding Nsruto’s eyes it still felt like those eyes were trying to bore holes into his flesh “ummmm … nevermind” he had a feeling that if he said any more he’d be shot again …

“thank heavens someone shut him up. Good to see you Naruto” said Kabuto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow “what are you doing here Kabuto?”

“why I’m here to take the test of course” chuckled the glasses wearer making Naruto sweat drop …

(Kabuto passed the exams three years ago, which means he’s here to mess with the genin) thought the blonde and his thoughts were confirmed when Kabuto started ‘providing’ info to the genin … some of the information was real and some wasn’t, a clever test to see how much blind trust they have …

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru handed the Sand siblings some tea “it’s been a while, how have things been in Sand?”

“save for a couple assassination attempts not much” said the red head with a shrug making his siblings sweat drop at his casual attitude about someone trying to kill him …

“so how is Naruto doing with having to take the exams again?” asked Kankuro.

“he’s not thrilled, but he’ll probably make the most of it by screwing with everyone’s heads. With his experience and training with Ibiki he can mess with anyone. Dan told me that Naruto can actually talk him into an orgasm” commented the snake sage.

Temari smirked “you hear that Kankuro. If you ever grow a pair and ask Naruto out you would have one hell of a sex life” Kankuro blushed …

“Kankuro where’s Crow?” asked Orochimaru when he noticed the puppet Kankuro had earlier was gone.

The puppet user shrugged “Mina wanted to play with it so I let her borrow it”

“you left a puppet with a five year old girl?” asked Orochimaru with concern.

“I disabled all the weapons so she’ll be fine” said Kankuro.

“that was good thinking, but not what I meant. You left a doll with a five year old girl” exclaimed the snake sage as he bolted out the chair with the Sand siblings following him … they found Crow in Mina’s room … the puppet was now pink with make-up, a frilly apron, a wig and doodles of hearts going along the arms … even Kankuro was laughing at the sight!

XXXXXXXXXX

“you maggots have 50 minutes to finish the exam. You’ll get the last question at the end … BEGIN!” Ibiki snapped and glanced at the blonde seemingly asleep in the front row (what are you planning?) but 50 minutes passed with the only notable event being a little bird perching on the windowsill for a second “alright pencils down! The last question is-”

*bang* “Who created us?!” Ibiki’s jaw dropped … twenty butt naked people appeared in a large puff of smoke and started fucking each others brains out … several people passed out do to blood loss ...

Anko came flying through the window “alright all genin follow- hot damn!” Anko looked straight at a female couple having sex on the desk and passed out do to a massive nosebleed …

Ibiki face palmed and sent several kunai flying effectively dispelling all the clones “ok … anyone who survived that display passes and should head to the Forest of Death” he announced and everyone exited the room with either a furious blush or leaving a trail of blood behind them. Ibiki grabbed Naruto’s shoulder “it was the bird, wasn’t it”

 “you don’t really think I’ll waste calories for a test I passed years ago, do you Ibiki-nii?” said Naruto with a smirk “you kept everything secret until this morning so I couldn’t plan ahead … the only thing I knew was that you were the proctor” said the blonde before leaving.

“yes, that’s right, but then how-… he helped with the laundry yesterday” Ibiki’s eyes widened and he checked his jacket … there inside the sleeve was a seal … “little brat”

XXXXXXXXXX

“this place is scary” whimpered Sakura as she stared at the gate surrounding a frightening forest.

“and it’s dangerous too. Even the plants and bugs are deadly” commented Naruto.

Natsu looked down at a form “what’s this?”

“a consent form so Konoha isn’t responsible if you die, you have to sign it or you can’t continue” yelled Anko. They all signed their forms …

As Sakura went to drop off their forms Natsu leaned over “that … jutsu in the other test … that was you wasn’t it Naruto?” the orangette blushed as the blonde smirked and nodded.

Sakura came back with a scroll “who wants to hold onto this?” Naruto took it and sealed it away in his trench coat …

Anko looked around at the genin “I have some advice … don’t die, Begin!” everyone raced into the forest …

Team 7 made it a good distance before stopping near a stream to assess the situation “so what’s the plan guys?”

Sasuke scoffed “we capture another team”

“how?” asked Natsu.

The Uchiha twitched ”I don’t know”

The ROOT agent sighed “I have an idea, I can sense someone over there … Sakura you need to use the bathroom, in that direction” the pinkette nodded and prepared a kunai before heading over to a tree close by … sure enough one idiot tried to take the chance and capture Sakura only to be beaten to the brink of death by her and her teammates … and their luck continued when they found the scroll they need on the guy …

“everything went as planned” Sasuke smirked as Naruto sealed the scroll away.

Natsu glanced at Sasuke “you do remember that that wasn’t your plan, right?” the Uchiha only huffed at the statement and sulked through the rest of the test …

 


	16. One More Boring Test

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

Another Language

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu / Sagi / Kankuro**

**Last Time:**

Natsu glanced at Sasuke “you do remember that that wasn’t your plan, right?” the Uchiha only huffed at the statement and sulked through the rest of the test …

XXXXXXXXXX

“sweet we made it! I’m so tired!” exclaimed Sakura who looked exhausted as they entered the tower.

Natsu sweat dropped “we’ve been running for one day”

“I’m not like you crazy stamina freaks” grumbled the pinkette as she sat on the floor.

“some simple exercises would greatly increase your stamina” said Naruto.  
“why? So I can fight for days on end, sounds so fun” she muttered sarcastically.

Naruto chuckled “well that’s one option, but I was more interested in the boost in bedroom fun” Natsu blushed at the thought, while Sakura just looked intrigued … now that’s how you motivate.

Iruka walked in to the room with a big smile “I’m glad you guys all made it … well sort of” he sweat dropped as he saw Sakura laying on the floor “I’ll just show you to your room now”

“hey Naruto, little help?” asked Sakura from the floor.

“seriously?” the blonde sweat dropped as the pinkette raised her hand … she wasn’t kidding …

“Hey! I only wanted help standing!” she yelped as Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her across the floor behind Iruka “never mind” she shrugged, she realized that she probably couldn’t stand anyway.

“here we are. The test will be done in a few days so rest up and be ready to meet the other teams after the test” said Iruka as he unlocked their door and handed Naruto the key before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

“wow this room is huge!” exclaimed Natsu as he explored the large fancy living room “it looks like we each get our own bathroom and bed- … uh oh, there’s only three bedrooms and bathrooms”

The ROOT agent nodded as he dropped Sakura on the plush couch “it’s no surprise since three is the standard for ninja teams. Well who wants to share? … no volunteers? Ok, how about we share Natsu?” suggested the blonde as he laid his camouflage trench coat on a chair.

“o-ok” squeaked the orange haired ninja with a blush staining his cheeks.

“then it’s settled. We should go get something to eat-”

Sasuke glared at the blonde “who put you in charge? I don’t feel hungry” the raven stomped off into one of the bedrooms. The other members of team 7 left for the cafeteria.

Natsu’s heart was racing (oh god … I’m sharing a bed with Naruto … what if he wants to … do that?)  he glanced at the blonde and was distracted by the motion of Naruto’s lips. He bit his own lip and forced himself to look away.

“that was a good meal” said Sakura as she put her plate away completely unaware of the slight tension between the twins … they headed back to their room and found Sasuke trying to open the seals on Naruto’s coat …

The Uchiha huffed he noticed his teammates were in the room “this thing is stupid … I’m going to eat” he tossed the coat carelessly to the floor and sauntered out the door

Sakura scowled “asshole, I’m glad I didn’t bring him any food before the cafeteria closed” Naruto chuckled, he never actually had an issue with Sakura. Most of her mean actions towards him were because of her fangirl mindset. When Sasuke wasn’t around she was actually nice to him … confusing yes, but Naruto could safely say she was a friend now that she started truly losing her fangirl mindset.

“yeah … I’m heading to bed. Natsu, do you want to shower first?” asked the ROOT agent as he grabbed his coat.

“s-sure” he went to the bathroom and quickly showered … when he came out Naruto was undressing … the orangette was mesmerized by the strong toned muscles rippling under the tan skin. It took everything he could to tear his eyes away and climb into bed … moments later he felt Naruto climb in next to him and heard the click of the lights being turned off. He was to nervous to just turn over and face the blonde so he stay with his back facing Naruto …

Seconds ticked by … Natsu was positive his heart would jump right out of his chest … he jolted at the sound of the blonde’s voice “I’m not going to attack you Natsu, calm down”  Natsu whimpered as a strong pair of arms wrapped around him “or do you want me to?” the blonde whispered huskily into the orangette’s ear … Natsu gasped as he felt that strong hand slid up his pajama shirt to play with his nipples … Natsu moaned and squirmed … his cock was quickly growing hard “or do you want me to leave?”

“no please, don’t go” pleaded Natsu as the warmth of the body behind him pulled away slightly … the warmth came back and those arms wrapped firmly around him again “Naruto please … I want …ahhhh” Natsu moaned as Naruto’s hand slipped under the hem of his pants and started stroking is cock. A warmth came to his cheeks hinting that he was flushed.

“you’re so cute Natsu” the ROOT agent purred as he felt the smaller twin squirm and buck against him. He slid off the orangette’s pants and moved from stroking the wet cock to teasing the twitching virgin entrance with the tip of his finger. The pleading from Natsu prompted him to push his finger all the way in earning lustful moan.

“ahhhhh N-Naruto ahh ah ahh ahhhh ooooh c-cumming” moaned the orangette as a second finger was pushed into his tight heat … his hips bucked wildly … his back arched and his body jerked wildly as he released his seed. Somewhere in the darkness he heard his cum hit the floor. After a moment he recovered his senses and pouted as he noticed that Naruto wasn’t continuing “Naruto keep going … please”

Naruto clenched his teeth when Natsu pushed his butt back to grind it against the blonde’s crotch “you’re asking for it” he hooked his arm with Natsu’s legs and spread his twin’s legs even though they remained on their sides. The ROOT agent thrust into the tight twitching hole claiming the smaller male’s virginity “don’t hold back your screams” he said as Natsu tried to muffle a whimper with the pillow.

Natsu’s body shuddered with pleasure as his muscles squeezed the big manhood in him “oh god … so b-big and deep-aahhh ahhh oh harderahhhh” moaned the orangette with each powerful thrust. His mind melted … he was going insane.

For a moment his moans stopped and that’s because he turned his head so Naruto could kiss him … he clawed at the sheets … his increasing moans were swallowed … he broke the kiss to scream … his back arched and his orgasm was ripped from him leaving him a limp flushed mess next to the blonde. Natsu only mewled once more as the intense heat of Naruto’s cum poured into him before passing out …

Naruto chuckled “cute … I love you Natsu” even in the dark he found Natsu’s lips and kissed them again before falling asleep next to him … he was still buried deep in Natsu.

XXXXXXXXXX

“hey Naruto, where’s Sasuke?” whispered Sakura who couldn’t locate the raven in the the large room with all the other teams. Naruto frowned and looked around, but they didn’t have time to find Sasuke because Minato entered the room …

Minato grinned as he looked out at the teams that passed the second test. He began with a  speech about the point of this exam … which was ignored “-it ‘s wonderful to see so many people get this far, but now we have a problem. There are too many of you. Before we can start the third test we are going to have to trim down the numbers. We’re going to have some preliminary fights. The winner of each round will go on to the finals, but first who feels the need to stop now?”

“I do Hokage-sama” said Kabuto and he turned to leave, but as he passed Naruto he gave the blonde a high five “good luck man, not that you need it”

“yeah … you better show me the footage later” said the ROOT agent. Kabuto smirked and left the fighting area with his teammates to watch the embarrassing footage he collected on the unfortunate genin they scared or tricked into being disqualified.

With no one else opting to leave the screen into the wall randomly picked the first two fighters: Naruto vs Kiba

The sickly looking jonin with Minato made his way down to the arena “I am Hayate and I will be your referee. Now will everyone except the chosen opponents leave the arena” everyone else went up the stairs to watch the fight …

Kiba smirked “I’ll get you back for that gunshot before. Prepare to lose, ready Akamaru?” the large dog barked happily and stood on guard … the ref yelled begin and Kiba charged forward with Akamaru like two deadly twin tornados. The duo pummeled the blonde and sent him flying like a ragdoll. The pair stopped spinning to view the damage they caused “ha that idiot wasn’t so tough without his gun” gloated the dog ninja before the dust even settled.

(he’s the idiot. Naruto can’t be taken down so easily) thought Natsu with a smile as everyone else watched in anticipation.

“we showed him. Hey ref, what are you doing? Call it already, I won” said Kiba.

“and what did you win Kiba?” Naruto casually stepped out of the cloud of dust without a single scratch on him “because it certainly wasn’t this fight … but thanks for getting rid of my hiccups, those were annoying” said the ROOT agent.

“what?! How are you still standing?-” Kiba was interrupted by a few worried barks from his canine companion “needle in my back?” the dog ninja reached back and paled as he pulled a syringe out of his back “what the hell did you inject in me?” yelped the Inuzuka.

Naruto shrugged and unsealed a vile “whatever is in this bottle. Since it came from my Dad’s lab it could be anything from a strange chemical to snake venom. After all that spinning you let whatever it is spread through your system”

“y-you’re b-bluffing … you wouldn’t kill a comrade …” Kiba gulped as Naruto remained silent “you bastard! Ref I forfeit” the medics raced into the room the second Hayate declared Naruto the winner.

A medic turned “can we have that vile so we can treat Kiba?” Naruto handed them the vile and went up the stairs … everyone watched quietly as the medics examined the contents. After a moment they told Kiba something ...

“IT’S ONLY SALINE! You bastard you tricked me!” screamed Kiba as he tried to lunge for the blonde, but was dragged out of the room by his jonin sensei.

After that Naruto zoned out through the rest of the test except for Natsu’s fight with a foreign ninja … Natsu won. With the participants trimmed down to 8 Minato had everyone draw lots to pick who will fight who in the third test a month from now … but still no Uchiha …

“Naruto wait a moment” said Minato as he headed over to the ROOT agent before Naruto could escape “I was wondering if you’d like to train with us over the month”

“I have plans hokage-sama” said Naruto as he saw Natsu waiting for him “besides you’ll no doubt be busy training Natsu” he ignored the pout on the hokage’s lips and followed Natsu out …

XXXXXXXXXX

Mina raced for the door the second she heard her brothers enter “Naru-nii, Natsu-nii! You’re back! How was your test?”

“it went great, we both passed” said Naruto and Mina cheered happily before going to help Orochimaru make dinner “so what’s up Opa?”

Danzo smirked and handed the blonde a scroll “you were right, don’t take the promotion”

 


	17. Evasive Promotion

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

Another Language

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu / Sagi / Kankuro**

**Last Time:**

Danzo smirked and handed the blonde a scroll “you were right, don’t take the promotion”

XXXXXXXXXX

Hirzen glared at Danzo “I know you’re not telling me something Ganzo. What is it?”

“it’s nothing really, lets just keep playing” he felt Hiruzen’s staff pointed at his head “Minato agreed to give Naruto to the Nadeshiko village when he was of age” he blurted out when the staff moved down towards his crotch.

“WHAT?” Danzo winced at his old friend’s shriek “why didn’t you tell me this before?”  
“the arranging of the marriage was before Naruto’s birth. Really no one knew until Naruto made a habit of going across those borders to get you your tea, but at the time we thought it was invalid” explained Danzo.

“because Minato and the others were thought to be dead?” Danzo nodded and Hiruzen sighed “well I see why you never bothered to bring it up before … is that why you told Naruto not to take the promotion?”

Danzo frowned “yeah, I did some research an found that if Naruto became a chunin now he would be eligible for marriage right away, but if he turned it down he would have to prove himself in battle or be killed. That worried me, but Naruto says he has a way around that … Hiruzen?”

“Naruto has a lot of talent. Why is there always a set of hoops to jump through? He should never have had this much trouble getting the promotions he deserves or stayed in the shadows” said Hiruzen.

“we both agreed to his training in ROOT and for a good reason too … Naruto needed to get a chance outside the village before he snapped” stated Danzo seriously.

“I know, I don’t regret that … I just wish it wasn’t necessary” they both sighed … but then Danzo smiled …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto laid back against a tree “need something Kankuro?” he heard the sand ninja come out of hiding and looked up … his eyes widened slightly in surprise when he saw a handsome brunette without face paint wearing jeans and a white button down shirt.

“hey Naruto” he said almost shyly.

“wow … you look good Kankuro … I never saw you without the paint before” said Naruto earning a slight blush from the sand ninja. The blonde moved over and Kankuro took the hint and sat down next to him.

“have you heard what happened to your teammate Sasuke?” asked Kankuro.

The ROOT agent shook his head “actually no, I was going to ask, but I had to do some things and forgot. What did happen to him? last I saw he was going to get something to eat, but the cafeteria was closed by then … not that I told him that”

Kankuro chuckled “it’s kind of funny actually … when he was denied food he tried to beat up the cafeteria staff. Unfortunately for him they were retired ninjas themselves … I guess they can’t have normal staff with ninjas around … anyway, he got his ass beat and has been in jail for the past few weeks”

“you’ve got to be kidding” Naruto laughed at the news.

“it has been kept quiet because he’s an Uchiha … which is of course why my sister has been blabbing it all over town about it the second she found out” said the sand ninja with an amused chuckle.

“remind me to thank Temarl … hey Kankuro is there a reason you use that face paint and cat suit?” asked Naruto.

“w-why do you want to know?” stuttered Kankuro shyly.

“curiosity … I had a feeling it wasn’t exactly a fashion choice or something battle ready. It has to do with Gaara doesn’t it” said Naruto.

The sand ninja’s eyes widened “you’re too observant … Gaara was always trying to get close people when he was little, but he was scared of people with weapons. I thought my father was an ass so I never took his warnings about Gaara seriously. I tried to get close to Gaara one day, but because of my ninja outfit he was scared and nearly caught me in his sand … the outfit I usually wear is the only I was able to make him feel comfortable around me even if he was still unstable”

“you’re a good brother” the blonde smiled … they spent the next few minutes in a peaceful silence until a chameleon appeared “he’s here. Sorry got to go. I’ll see you later” he leaned over and kissed the sand ninja on the cheek. He left not seeing the sand ninja blush brightly …

XXXXXXXXXX

“it’s a pleasure to meet you Daimyo-sama” said Minato as he shook the Daimyo’s hand as he stepped down from the carriage.

Sagi smiled “the pleasure is mine. I was hoping to meet the Deadly Obake while I was here”

“ah yes of course, normally Danzo handles the ROOT agents, but he told the Deadly Obake to visit as your escort” the second those words slipped from his mouth a ninja with a bone mask floated out of the ground startling the hokage “Obake?!”

The ROOT ninja turned towards him “hokage-sama … your secretary is looking for you. She says to stop slacking and finish the paperwork” as the hokage walked away with a depressed cloud over his head the Obake turned his attention to the Daimyo “you wished to see me Daimyo-sama?” he bowed respectfully as he lead the leader to the place where he’d be staying.

“yes and please call me Sagi. I wanted to thank you for saving me before. My uncle was removed from his position and my twin sister has taken his place. She was going to come and thank you personally, but she was recently proposed to so she’s starting wedding arrangements” said Sagi.

“it was nothing, I was happy to help. I wish your sister a happy life … Will you be watching the finals of the chunin exams tomorrow?” asked the ROOT agent as they were shown to the Daimyo’s hotel suite.

“yes … Obake come in” the ROOT agent paused for a moment before entering the Daimyo’s room “join my village”

“no I can’t” stated the ROOT agent.

Sagi shrugged “it was worth a shot … can I at least see your face instead?”

“… very well” the ninja’s hand came up and pulled away his mask …

“it’s you … you were at Honeycomb” gasped an awestruck Daimyo as his eyes met with striking blue eyes and golden hair. The ninja smiled and put the mask back on before jumping out the window. Sagi clutched his chest as his heart began racing “I … I think … I’m in love”

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he watched the sickly referee enter the stadium “damn this is boring” he muttered.

“your boredom will be over shortly. The ref just said you’re fighting me” smirked the Hyuga known as Neji.

”yeah … right” sighed the ROOT agent. They went down the stairs and entered the arena … the referee signaled for the match to begin …

“don’t worry your fate has said that you will lose this fight so just relax, this will end quickly” he dropped into his stance with a smug smirk … a sweat drop appeared on his temple as Naeuto flipped open a file and started reading “what is so important that you need to read it now?”

“your medical file” was the blonde’s blunt answer.

“WHAT?” Neji’s eyes nearly popped out of his head in shock.

The blonde Sarutobi flipped through a few pages and shook his he head “I see some interesting things, but nothing on anything like ESP or psychic abilities …, how did you get poison ivy on your ass?”

Neji’s face became flushed with anger and embarrassment “fuck you!” he charged forward and sent several fast jabs at the blonde “gave that to me right now!” one jab hit the air and sent a shock that knocked the blonde back several paces and sadly dropping the file “I’ll teach you to embarrass me … Rotation” he dropped into a different stance and started spinning on the file …

*boom* Neji was sent flying a second later by a strong blast …

“for a caged bird he sure can fly” commented Naruto and he reached down to get the burnt remains of the file “maybe using an explosive tag as a bookmark was a bad idea” and he started walking out of the arena … he smiled when he spotted his Dad and the others in the bleachers … along with Dan, Mina, Ranmaru, Kankuro and even Sagi! The ROOT agent raised an eyebrow and his eyes locked with Gaara’s … he knew by the smirk on his sand friend’s face that the kazekage was playing match maker … that must be how Kankuro found him so easily, Gaara told him.

Hayate looked at the blonde as if he was nuts “and the winner is Naruto Na-” Naruto paused and a dark foreboding aura filled the arena … everyone froze in fear “Sarutobi! Naruro Sarutobi! Don’t kill me” Naruto started walking away again …

“HOLD IT YOU BASTARD!” Naruto turned and saw Sasuke glaring at him “you are going to paying for the humiliation you put me through”

(how did he reach the conclusion that him being sent to jail is my fault?) Naruto thought as he popped a stick of gum in his mouth and began chewing. After only a second he spat the wad on the ground in front of the Uchiha.

Sasuke was beyond pissed now “bastard” he ran forward ready to throw a fireball …  
XXXXXXXXXX

Minato glared “how did Sasuke get out of prison?! Never mind, go arrest him-”

“wait hokage-sama lets see how Naruto handles himself” said Gaara.

The hokage frowned and finally sighed “fine, but at the first sign of trouble Sasuke is arrested” the surrounding anbu nodded and got ready to jump in.

They watched Naruto spit his gum at the ground in front of Sasuke’s feet and the Uchiha charge the one second …

*boom* and then go flying across the arena the next second …

“what the hell just happened?” gasped Minato.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shrugged “maybe Dad was right chewing explosives is bad for your health”

“YOU WERE CHEWING EXPLOSIVES? ARE YOU INSANE?” screamed Hayate.

A book appeared in Naruto’s hand “insanity, a deranged state of mind. Can occur after extreme mental and/or physical trauma … does that sound like me?” not one single person choose to respond to that question “didn’t think so”

XXXXXXXXXX

The hokage slumped back into his seat “maybe I’m too old for this … what are you guys waiting for? Go get Sasuke!” the anbu jumped into the arena and grabbed the crispy Uchiha …

The rest of the finals went smoothly … Natsu won his fight and Naruto forfeited his fight with Natsu. Now Naruto, Natsu and Shikamaru were standing in front of the hokage and the kazekage …

Minato smiled and pulled out three chunin jackets “I’m happy to announce that you three have proven that you are ready to become chunin” he handed one jacket to Shikamaru who sighed as he took it, but then he handed one to Naruto … the blonde didn’t take it …

Naruto bowed respectfully “I’m sorry hokage-sama, but I simply don’t feel ready to accept it. I decline the promotion”

“what … but you are ready, you have to take it” the hokage was nearly begging.

Gaara sighed “hokage-sama we can’t force someone to take a promotion if he doesn’t feel ready” he glanced at Naruto and the blonde silently promised to explain later.

“yes … ok, I guess” muttered the hokage who looked a little pale …


	18. Bitter Sweets

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

Another Language

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu / Sagi / Kankuro**

**Last Time:**

“yes … ok, I guess” muttered the hokage who looked a little pale …

XXXXXXXXXX

“ok now our mission is to destroy that bandit camp” said Mito as she pointed down to the camp of bandits “first we need to …errr …” she glanced at Kartin hoping for an answer, but Karin looked stumped.

Naruto sweat dropped “check the number of bandits and location of any innocent hostages” he answered as if it was a question, but he knew it wasn’t and that Mito and Karin just ha no clue what they were doing.

“that’s right!” exclaimed Karin as if he got the correct answer to a question … a question that wasn’t asked …

“and after we confirm the numbers we remove the hostages and kill the bandits” said Naruto who was wondering how he got stuck in this mess. The day started out fine … he woke up with Natsu in his bed … the two went to meet their teammates and suddenly Minato said he wanted Naruto to gain some experience on some missions with Mito and Karin. The hokage gave them a stack of missions and basically kicked them out of the village …

Karin paled “w-well yes, you have to kill them, but if you aren’t ready-”

“I’ll be fine” said Naruto and a missile launcher appeared in a puff of smoke. A missile was popped in the chamber and the weapon was aimed at the bandits’ camp … the trigger was pulled …

*boom*

“what did you just do?!” Mito screamed as she and her sister watched the camp go up in flames.

“I did as ordered” sighed Naruto

“but the hostages-”

“are right over there” Naruto pointed to a group of people following his clones and getting medical treatment (as if I’d let you two lead a mission as delicate as this)

Mito smiled “you learn so quickly! Time for the next mission!”

The poor ROOT agent sighed and followed the girls “what is our next mission?”

“ummm … a delivery mission” chirped Karin as she checked this mission off a list.

(something seems weird about all of this … hmmm maybe … oooh I get it, how clever, but I’m not going to let you guys get away with that) Naruto casually picked Karin’s pocket and snatched the list of missions.

“hey Naruto we’re going to set up camp, why don’t you go catch us some dinner?” asked Mito.

“yeah sure” said Naruto and he disappeared into the trees. After going a safe distance away he pulled out the list “ok now let me see … Minato is trying to keep me out of the way as he explains to the Nadeshiko representatives … it’s a two week trip to Nadeshiko … now if I’m right the representatives should get to Konoha in about two weeks … meaning I can cut them off if I’m on the 24th mission by … in a week” he smirked and put the list away …

After coming back to camp moments later he slipped the list back into Karin’s pocket and was glad that he didn’t use pockets for this very reason … pickpockets …

Seals are awesome …

“oh goody, rabbit- what are you doing?” Karin whimpered as Naruto unsealed a knife and held his kill up …

The ROOT agent raised an eyebrow “I’m skinning it” Naruto said with confusion in his voice …

“y-you have to skin it?” stuttered a pale Mito.

“you do. Did you think the rabbits would hop up, do a strip tease for you and jump in the pot?” remarked Naruto with a hint of sarcasm.

“no of course not, that’s silly … we’re going to … errr …” Mito glanced at Karin.

“get … more wood! You can handle this right? Be right back!” exclaimed Karin and the jonins bolted.

“you have got to be kidding me …. They never skinned a rabbit. What training or survival skills have they worked in?” Naruto sighed and finished skinning the rabbit … suddenly there was a buzzing coming from his goggles (crap don’t tell me) he removed his goggles and saw a crack in the side (I bet it happened when I used the missile launcher. That recoil probably made the gun nick the goggle. Well I can’t contact Opa now. I could use my chameleons-… no, I shouldn’t risk it. Not with how Minato has been nagging Dad. One item on the list goes to Sand so I can ask Gaara for help)

XXXXXXXXXX

Gaara raised an eyebrow “why are you here Naruto?”

“I’m delivering a message kazekage-sama” muttered the blonde as he glanced at the two chatting jonins.

“I’m borrowing your genin” stated Gaara and he dragged Naruto into his office before Mito and Karin could even answer “what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Konoha to talk to the representatives from Nadeshiko who will no doubt come to bitch about this arranged marriage fiasco … you said you had a plan right? Is there a problem?”

The ROOT agent sighed “everything on that front is fine, but instead of telling me the situation Minato wants to try and talk his way out of it without getting me involved … he wants to keep his screw up a secret. Of course he doesn’t know that I know what’s going on and have a plan. He sent me on a massive list of missions to keep me busy and out of the way”

“so what are you going to do? Minato will shoot himself in the foot if left to fix this by himself” said Gaara.

“I know, but I think I have a solution. The list of missions Minato gave us crosses the usual travel route to and from Nadeshiko at one point. If I can be in the village of Candy in a little less than a week I can cut off the representatives … they will most likely take me to Nadeshiko and try to have me fight for marriage” said Naruto.

“but that’s when you’ll use your loophole” Naruto nodded and the red head sighed “are you sure you can convince them not to kill you?”

“yes … but I need a hand. Can you make a call for me?” asked the ROOT agent …

XXXXXXXXXX

Mito smiled “oh wow, the Village of Candy! Isn’t this great Naruto?” she exclaimed and looked around at the amazing assortment of candies.

“yeah” (I hope I’m on time) thought Naruto as he scanned the people looking for anyone who might come from Nadeshiko “hey I’m going to check us in-” he sweat dropped as he saw Mito and Karin dive into a fudge shop. He sighed and went to the hotel around the corner and got two rooms. With a quick hand sign two clones appeared went to look around …

“hey Naruto!”

The ROOT agent looked up “Natsu? What are you doing here?” he asked as he kissed the orange haired ninja “wait why are you all here?” wondered the blonde as he saw Ramaru, Sagi and Kankuro without his war paint were walking over to him.

“I brought them here” Naruto turned and saw Dan coming towards them …

“you intercepted the call Gaara made for me” Naruto concluded.

Dan grinned “yep!” he chirped making Naruto twitch “I understand now why you want your father to send some records, but at this point it won’t work” said Dan referring to the contents of the call Gaara made for him.

“yeah I know. There’s not enough time” said Naruto with a sigh.

Kankuro blinked “not enough time for what?”

Naruto frowned “before Natsu and I were born Minato made a contract with Nadeshiko stating that he had two sons to be born and that to create a treaty he was willing to give the son that dose not have Uzumaki energy … namely me”

“what? So you’re arranged to be married?” Natsu gasped.

“a Nadeshiko contract is impossible to break and if you don’t comply you’re to be executed” said Sagi who was now worried.

“I know” said Naruto and noticed all of his boyfriends were very worried “I was going to get out of it by having a DNA test done because it would be easy to fake with my bloodline, but the records and results are back at home so that’s not possible. Sadly Nadeshiko isn’t known for patience so I can’t have them wait for another test to be done”

“so what are you going to do Naruto?” asked Ranmaru.

“there’s still a chance-”

“Naruto Namikaze? What a surprise! We were just coming to meet your father. I’m Ling and she’s Haru”

The ROOT agent clenched his jaw fir a second before relaxing and turning to the two kunoichis wearing red Nadeshiko battle kimonos “Minato asked me to meet up with you and explain what’s going on … would you please not refer to him as my father? Yes we are related by blood, but we have no connection beyond that and my last name is Sarutobi”

Haru flinched at the stern tone “ummm … ok … well this makes things easy” she pulled out a scroll …

(a summoning seal) thought Naruto as he saw the seal “I see, is it alright if they come along?” he gestured to his boyfriends.

Ling smiled “of course” and with that she activated the seal and herself, Haru, Naruto and his five boyfriends vanished in a puff of smoke … they reappeared moments later on the balcony of a tall building overlooking a beautiful village “now just wait here and we’ll go tell Lady Shizuka that you’re here” Naruto nodded and the two representatives left.

“so how did you guys get to the village of Candy so fast?” he asked as he sat down on a chair.

“Dan kidnapped us” muttered Ranmaru.

“it wasn’t a kidnapping! I brought my plane down and pulled each of you in and left really fast, but you’re here willingly”

“yes, but you didn’t give us a chance to explain before dragging us away” Ranmaru chuckled.

Natsu nodded “I’m sure my dad if freaking out after hearing about some random person dragging me into a plane and flying away”

“my guards too” chuckled Sagi.

Naruto laughed “that sounds like a kidnapping to me” he said as his dark skinned lover blushed …

“so Naruto, did you have fun with Mito and Karin?” asked Natsu who snickered at the tick mark that popped up on the blonde’s temple.

“no … Konohamaru is more useful and he’s still a student at the academy. They have on real survival skills and they are seriously heavy sleepers. The only reason I got to the village of Candy is because I carried them while they were sleeping … they never notice the campsite was moved” everyone sweat dropped …

“I was afraid of that … wait, does this mean they’re still in Candy?” exclaimed Natsu.

”don’t worry I have a clone leaving them a note and watching them” Naruto reassured him …

XXXXXXXXXX

The clones scribbled down a note in the hotel room and left just as Mito and Karin opened the door …

“Naruto must’ve put these hotel keys I our bags when we were shopping. We did get carried away so we probably didn’t see” said Mito.

“you’re right … now where is he? I want to show him these caramels” said Karin as she pulled out a huge caramel treat.

Mito smiled as she spotted a note and picked it up “oh he left us a note … hmmm … apparently some people from a place called Nadeshiko need to talk to him about something Dad did and that he went him them. He says he’ll be back and not to worry … Nadeshiko? Is he safe there by himself?”

“oh yeah, remember Dad said that village is an ally so he’ll be fine, but we should send this to Dad anyway” said Karin and she summoned a toad who took the note to Minato.

… if you listened carefully you could actually hear the hokage scream as he slammed his face into his desk …

XXXXXXXXXX

“so we aren’t allies with Nadeshiko until you complete your end of the agreement and marry some woman you don’t know. However if you don’t marry the promised treaty is dissolved and you’re executed … so how do get out of this? You said not long ago that your DNA plan won’t work cause there’s not enough time” said a concerned Natsu

“I don’t know … Opa always told me that all contracts have a way out either built in the words or with the people enforcing the contract” said Naruto.

Kankuro frowned “you aren’t going to blackmail an entire village are you?”

“…….. no” muttered Naruto.

“you took way to long to answer that love” said Dan.

Ling poked her head in the room “Lady Shizuka is ready to speak with you Naruto”

They all watched the blonde get up and head for the door … they couldn’t quite shake the feeling Naruto had a plan … he always had one. They all saw him in action … Naruto always had a plan … he will be alright … right?


	19. Hot Water

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

Another Language

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu / Sagi / Kankuro**

**Last Time:**

They all watched the blonde get up and head for the door … they couldn’t quite shake the feeling Naruto had a plan … he always had one. They all saw him in action … Naruto always had a plan … he will be alright … right?

XXXXXXXXXX

Shizuka, the leader of Nadeshiko village, frowned at the group of men in front of her from the tall throne she was perched on in the stadium which was filling with cheering women waiting for a fight… one man had orange hair and wore jeans and a red t-shirt, another man had dark skin and wore a perfectly tailored black suit. The purple haired man was clearly a civilian and still wearing an apron, while the brunette with brown eyes had the stance of a ninja even though he was in plain jeans and a button down shirt. Finally her eyes landed on the last two men … she already knew Sagi from diplomatic meetings, but the blonde with brass knuckles and a camouflage trench coat next to him caught her interest …

“which one of you is Naruto Namikaze?” Shizuka asked with a tone that demanded an answer.

“I’m Naruto Sarutobi” said the blonde as he stepped forward.

“Sarutobi? My meeting is supposed to be with Namikaze” she said clearly irritated about the possible mistake.

Naruto nodded, he could feel a worried Natsu cling to the back of his coat “I am regrettably the son of Minato and Kushina” he said bluntly making Shizuka raise an eyebrow.

“I don’t understand, why don’t you share your father’s name?” she asked and noticed the orange haired male behind Naruto looked sad at her question.

“I never knew he was alive until recently” Naruto felt relieved when Shizuka seemed to understand and didn’t press further.

“I see … either way it doesn’t change the issue at hand. I’m sure he told you about the deal we had” Naruto didn’t try to correct her and simply stayed quiet “so since you aren’t a chunin at this time you will have to duel me to see if you are worthy of marrying me. Are you prepared? Remember if you should lose or refuse to fight you will be executed” Shizuka stood up and started walking over to a platform as her fellow kunoichi cheered her on.

The ROOT agent didn’t move “then I prefer skipping to being executed” Shizuka spun on her heel and stared at the blonde clearly dumbfounded at the response.

“WHAT?!” yelled Natsu and Ranmaru as Kankuro, Dan and Sagi just stared at him in shock and prayed the blonde was joking.

Shizuka blinked “why would you say such a thing?”

“I refuse to marry anyone I don’t love. I already have people dear to me and I’m sure you would prefer being with someone you love as well” said Naruto.

A frown stretched across Shizuka’s lips “people? Who is the person you love already?” she snapped as if she was about to challenge them.

“they are here with me. These men here are my lovers” Naruto suddenly turned throwing Natsu off balance because the smaller twin was still gripping Naruto’s coat … the ROOT agent gracefully grabbed Natsu around the waist and before the orange haired twin had a chance to struggle he pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. A moan slipped passed the orangette’s pink lips as a tongue pushed into his mouth and played with his.

After the long toe curling kiss that left Natsu flushed and dazed was over Naruto looked up at Shizuka …

XXXXXXXXXX

Konohamaru tapped his chin in thought “now what was that homework about again? … Oh well, I’ll ask later”

*knock*knock* Konohamaru jumped up to get the door …

“who is it Konohamaru?” asked Hiruzen who was having another chess game with Danzo … actually Danzo has help. Mina was sitting in the ROOT leader’s lap playing too.

“err … Jiji … there’s a toad here to see you” hissed Konohamaru as he stomped back into the house with someone behind him … both veteran ninjas froze at the sight of the guest before them … it was Jiraiya!

(he has balls coming here) thought Danzo as he picked Mina up and set her on her feet “be a dear and get Orochimaru please. When you do that please stay in your room for a litte bit. I have a feeling this talk won’t be something a young lady needs to hear” said Danzo in German. Mina looked confused, but nodded and went towards the backyard to get the snake sage who was hanging clothes to dry.

Hirzen sighed “it has been a while Jiraiya. I see you dodged Minato” said the former hokage who was trying focus on the chess board … mostly because he knew if he looked at the toad sage right now he might strangle him.

Jiraiya grinned “I’ll see Minato later … what’s with the long faces? I’m back! Lets have some fun! … Orohimaru, you look as sexy as ever! You don’t seem to age. Tsunade is jealous you know” he tried to pull the snake sage into a hug and kiss him, but Orochimaru easily dodged by swiveling his hips out of the grabby hands’ reach and walking away.

“I would prefer you didn’t do that, I’m dating someone now” said Orochimaru as he began pouring drinks.

“you settled down?” Jiraiya frowned sadly as he took a cup from the snake sage.

The snake sage rolled his eyes “you haven’t been in the village for more than an hour for almost 19 years. Is it really surprising?”

“no I suppose not” he sighed and gulped down the beverage “so who is your boyfriend-… I feel dizzy. What lovely colors” the toad sage’s eyes rolled and he dropped to the floor in an unconscious heap.  
Orochimaru tossed the cups into the sink without touching his drink “your about to meet him … we want to have a few words with you after all” he said as he dragged the toad sage onto his shoulders and used the body flicker jutsu to get to the T&I unit …

XXXXXXXXXX

“how the hell did you know?” Dan asked as he, Natsu, Sagi, Kankuro and Ranmaru were soaking in Nadeshiko’s famous bathhouse with Naruto.

Naruto shrugged as he relaxed in the hot water “I found out years ago … I went there to get Jiji’s favorite tea for his birthday and I stumbled in on movie night. Like I said you either have a loophole in the contract or the person enforcing … it was a shot and the only chance”

“I guess, but I didn’t expect that” Sagi chuckled …

**Flashback**

The Daimyo blushed as he watched the ROOT agent gracefully grabbed Natsu around the waist and before the orange haired twin had a chance to struggle he pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. A moan slipped passed the orangette’s pink lips as a tongue pushed into his mouth and played with his.

After the long toe curling kiss that left Natsu flushed and dazed was over Naruto looked up at Shizuka …

“y-your all lovers?” stuttered the suddenly flustered leader of Nadeshiko village as the audience fell silent.

Dan nodded and kissed Naruto softly on the lips “the five of us are Naruto’s lovers … well almost, Sagi and Kankuro haven’t made it official yet” said the former assassin bluntly making the Daimyo and the sand ninja blush brightly.

“o-oh I s-see …” Shizuka fell silent and seemed to zone out for a minute, but then went flying backwards with extreme force of her nosebleed along with most of the kunoichis in the stands.

“Yaoi perverts, of course” muttered Ranmaru.

**Flashback Over**

The ROOT agent chuckled “I wasn’t sure either, but I was let off the hook and we got lifetime passes to their famous bathhouse and restaurant so it worked out”

“and don’t forget the sake” said Dan as he drank the contents of his saucer … the dark skinned male stood up and waded in the waist deep hot water towards “lets celebrate” he purred as he straddled the blonde’s hips …

Naruto leaned in and whispered “you know there are cameras right?”

“of course, why else would they want us in here after a huge political upset? They want a show” Dan purred softly and rocked his hips against Naruto’s earning a groan from the blonde “we should give them a show as a thank you for freeing you from the contract and agreeing to make a treaty with Konoha anyway-ahh” Dan moaned as a strong pair of hands grabbed his ass and massaged the firm globes.

“so generous of you, but don’t tell the others. I doubt they’ll be happy about cameras watching” the blonde whispered as he spread the cheeks and teased Dan’s entrance with the tip of a finger while leaning over to suck on a perky nipple. The other four males were blushing as Dan moaned … all their cocks were twitching to life as they watched Naruto molest the silver eyed male into a flushed screaming mess.

Dan’s eyes widened “wait ahhh you can’t use your bloodline like tha-ahhhhh” Dan screamed as the finger teasing his twitching hole shifted into a slithering tentacle and pushed into his body “n-not f-fair! Ahhh oh fuck ahhh!” the former assassin threw his head back and thrashed as the tentacle twisted suddenly as it pushed even deeper.

“I’ll be fine … now it’s not polite to cum in a hot spring” Naruto easily lifted Dan out of the water as he let his finger shift back to normal. Dan whimper at the loss of his tentacle and wrapped his legs around Naruto’s waist, but moaned hotly as Naruto thrust forward rubbing their cocks together.

“cumming cumming oh yes!” Dan’s eyes rolled back as he came spraying his seed into the air where it splashed onto the.

Naruto looked at the flushed and panting in his arms “go play with Kankuro” Dan nodded in a lustful daze and he went over to the blushing sand ninja …

Kankuro gasped as Dan sat next to him “w-wait a m-minute I- ahhh oh!” Kankuro moaned as his hard cock was stroked beneath the water and an arm wrapped around him to tease a nipple.

“relax Kankuro I’m just getting you ready for Naruto. Besides we are all family now right? We should share our pain and pleasure” Kankuro blushed at Dan’s words and let Dan kiss him … Kankuro felt his body become hot and flushed. He moaned and squirmed as Dan played with his balls.

As that was going on Naruto made two clones … one went to Natsu and the other went to Ranmaru while the original went to Sagi who was trying to hide his fully erect cock under the water …

“N-Naruto w-what if someone is watching?” asked the quivering Daimyo.

“let them. What’s wrong with being seen with me or the rest of us?” asked Naruto as he softly kissed Sagi on the lips. Sagi moaned as the lips moved hypnotically against … the daimyo decided he didn’t care and wrapped arms around Naruto’s neck. Naruto started moving lower … the daimyo gasped as he as picked up and set on the edge of the hot spring. Sagi mewled and lid back on the stone walk way around the hot spring as the blonde licked, nipped and sucked down his body …

“aaaaaahhh oooooh ohoh haha aaaah Naruto Narutooooh!” Sagi passionate moans was like music to the blonde’s ears … the clones also had Natsu and Ranmaru hot and horny. Naruto nibbled the tip of the daimyo’s hot hard cock making Sagi buck his hips for more which the blonde was happy to give. In one swift motion Naruto swallowed the weeping cock down to the root … Sagi screamed, jerked his hips and arched his back as the heat wrapped around his cock.

“oh fuck yes ah ah ahhhh yes! Inside me, put it in me!” Sagi pleaded as a finger pushed passed the tight inner ring of muscle of his virgin entrance. Naruto listened to all his lovers’ moans as he sucked hard on Sagi’s cock … the Root agent slipped another finger into the tight heat and stirred them in the clenching heat. With a loud scream the daimyo poured his seed down the blonde’s throat. All the seed was happily swallowed, but Naruto continued sucking bringing the daimyo back to full arousal.

Naruto pulled off the hard cock and removed his fingers earning a whimper from Sagi “ready for something bigger?” he asked as he draped those slender pale legs on his shoulders. Dan iicked his lips at the sight and slipped a finger into Kankuro’s tight ass making the sand ninja mewl cutely and roll his hips against he finger …

Sagi shuddered at the feeling of something far bigger than a finger tap his virgin hole “yes oh yes … ahhhhh!” Sagi arched completely off the stone surface as his inner muscles were stretched for the first time … Naruto started thrusting slowing, but quickly picked up the pace. The daimyo screamed as Naruto slammed into a spot that had him seeing stars … the blonde adjusted so he would hit that spot with every thrust and watched the raven get reduced to a moaning thrashing mess.

Sagi’s body tightened around the thick manhood making Naruto groan as Sagi hit his release and fell limp. Naruto gently pulled his still hard cock out of the daimyo and set Sagi all the way on the side of the hot spring.

Dan chuckled as he thrust his fingers in and out of the horny sand ninja “virgins don’t last long, but Kankuro is ready for you, right Kankuro?”

Kankuro was flushed and dazed with a sliver of drool sliding out from the corner of his mouth “yes I want to be fucked” he panted and mewled as the blonde came towards him with is hard cock bouncing slightly with each step. The sand ninja yelped as Dan suddenly removed his fingers and flipped him … Kankuro was on all fours over Dan and shivered as the dark skinned male reached down and spread the sand ninja’s cheeks revealing the pink twitching pucker to the blonde.

“Naruto don’t hold back. I want to be yours” Kankuro looked over his shoulder at the man he loved … the lustful and yet loving look in the blonde’s eyes made Kankuro shiver with need. Naruto nodded and thrust all the way into the sand ninja’s tight ass in one thrust. Dan teased the brunette’s nipples helping him adjust to the new feeling of haing a ard cock pounding into his body …

They celebrated for several hours before finally resting in their rooms for the journey back to their homes … Naruto is in for a surprise when he, Ranmaru and Natsu get back to Konoha …


	20. Sorting Sages Out

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

Another Language

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem, Incest – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu / Sagi / Kankuro**

**Last Time:**

They celebrated for several hours before finally resting in their rooms for the journey back to their homes … Naruto is in for a surprise when he, Ranmaru and Natsu get back to Konoha …

XXXXXXXXXX

“what the hell is he thinking just walking into Konoha as if nothing happened at all?” muttered Orochimaru as he watched the toad sage who was out cold and chained to the wall in the room next to the one he was in.

Ibiki frowned as he came in the room and looked at the toad sage through the glass window that separated the snake sage and himself from the toad sage “good question, he’s supposed to be a spy master, but he isn’t very well informed”

“yeah … where the hell has he been and what has he been doing?” Orochimaru pondered out loud.

“no idea, but I’ll find out” Ibiki frowned as he looked at Orochimaru … the look on the sage’s face set him on edge in a way “what was your relationship with Jiraiya?”

A tick mark appeared on the snake sage’s temple “seriously? you’re interrogating me?”

“just answer the question” the interrogator sighed in frustration.

“he is my teammate” Orochimaru sighed as he saw the look on Ibiki’s face … his boyfriend was not convinced “and we casually dated … technically it was a long string of one night stands” the snake sage gave a sad frown as he thought about the past.

“I see … you’re not the type who should be left with a quicky once or twice a year … was he better than me?” the scarred interrogator asked.

“huh? In what?” the puzzled snake sage blinked.

Ibiki chuckled at the sage’s naïve response “in bed, is the sex with him better?” he bluntly clarified making the snake sage blush.

“I’m not answering that” snapped the red face snake sage.

“then I’ll make you” stated Ibiki as he tapped a switch on a seal on the wall.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow “what-”

*click*click* two chains came down from the ceiling and grabbed Orochimaru’s wrists

“Ibiki what is this? I can’t use chakra!” the snake sage yelped as his arms were pulled up until he was standing on his tiptoes.

“I want to know Orochimaru. Who’s better?” Ibiki frowned slightly as the snake sage refused to answer “oh well, I’ll get my answers”

“I-Ibiki?” Orochimaru gulped as Ibiki walked over to him and stopped right in front of the snake sage. Before a single protest could be made the interrogator kissed Orochimaru and the tongues danced as Ibiki removed the snake sage’s belt. The raven broke the kiss with a gasp as he felt his pants fall to the floor and opened exposing his skin “mm-Ibiki what are- ahhh” a moan escaped Orochimaru’s lips and his back arched as Ibiki took both his nipples and pinched.

“you have very sensitive nipples” Ibiki smirked as he watched the flushed sage thrash and grow aroused with only a few twists and pinches of the pink nipples “you’re turned on already” Ibiki stopped playing with the snake sage’s nipples and looked at his handy work … Orochimaru was flushed and panting with both his nipples as hard as his weeping cock.

Orochimaru was shaking with need “Ibiki please-ahhhh!”the captive cried out in pleasure and pain as the interrogator roughly wrapped his fingers around the weeping cock. Ibiki ignored the lustful pleas and hips bucking for any friction … not that it was easy to not give into the horny sage’s pleas. It was taking every last ounce of his control to keep himself from fucking the raven.

“you still haven’t answered my question Oro-chan … who is better?” he moved behind Orochimaru and kissed the snake sage’s neck “who’s the better kisser?” he whispered and kissed the slender neck as he stroked the hard flesh.

The snake sage moaned and arched his neck allowing Ibiki more access to kiss “y-you oh god ooooh fuck more ahh I-Ibiki” his hips jerked each time that gloved hand brushed his hard cock.

“who knows your body better?” purred the interrogator as he fondled the balls earning heated moans and more pre cum dripping to the puddle on the floor.

“YOU ahhh!” the snake sage was losing his mind to pleasure, but just as he felt his release coming Ibiki let go “no please don’t stop! Need to cum! So close!” the sage pleaded desperately and struggled against the chains with his cock gushing pre cum.

“who knows how make you beg and scream?” asked Ibiki as he nibbled at Orochimaru’s ear and ran his finger along the crack of the snake sage’s ass.

“oh god … you!” cried the raven who was bucking back against the finger that was nudging his pucker.

“who’s bigger?” purred Ibiki.

“oh oh god” Orochimaru’s eye widened and he looked down at the interrogator’s cock sliding in between his legs from behind effectively brushing the back of his balls and cock making the most delicious sparks shoot up their spines with each slow teasing thrust “definitely you ahhh a-a good ahhhh two inches longer and thicker! I didn’t know about my sweet spot until you! Put your cock in me!”

Ibiki chuckled “I just can’t say no to you” he heard a whimper from the snake sage as he moved away so he could stand in front of his horny captive … the flushed ninja shaking in need made cock harden even more … he kissed Orochimaru again and squeezed the pale ass making the snake sage squeak and wrap his legs around Ibiki’s clothed waist. Ibiki gripped his snake sage by the hips and thrust his cock into the tight heat earning a scream.

“big ahhh oh fuck Ibiki!” screamed the snake sage as his inner muscles were massaged by the thick manhood. The chains were still holding him up as he thrashed wildly … each hard thrust nailed his sweet spot without mercy and made his cock bounce flicking pre cum everywhere “oh oh oh oh god c-cumming Ibiki!”

The interrogator groaned as Orochimaru’s ass tightened around his cock signaling his release “don’t you dare hold back” he growled and slammed harder into the clenching heat and didn’t stop until he ripped two more orgasms from the snake sage.

Orochimaru fell limp and mewled at the feeling of hot cum filling him “you are … the one I love” he panted as he nuzzled the interrogator’s neck.

XXXXXXXXXX

“there’s Konoha” exclaimed Natsu as the gates appeared in between the trees.

“yeah, but I have a feeling we have a lot of explaining to do … you ok Ranmaru?” Naruto asked the curry cook he was carrying on his back.

Ranmaru nodded happily “yep I’m fine … we have company” the curry cook pouted as a group of anbu waiting for them the second they dropped out of the trees and stepped through the gate.

“the hokage wishes to see you” said Boar.

“I figured … Ranmaru would you like to get off?” Naruto asked with an amused smile.

“I’d love to” said the curry cook, but he didn’t leave Naruto’s back.

Naruto rolled his eyes behind his goggles “I meant off my back … I can help get you _off_ later” Ranmaru smiled and kissed the blonde before jumping off his back. The anbu lead the three men to the hokage’s office where they saw Mito, Karin, Kushina, Arashi, Minato … and Tsunade waiting for them.

“Natsu! Oh thank god you’re ok! We heard some nut flew a helicopter into town and grabbed you” exclaimed Kushina as she hugged the orange haired ninja.

“I’m fine Mom. The man who took me was …” he glanced at Naruto unsure if he should give Dan’s name freely considering the former assassin’s business.

“he is Dan … when Nadeshiko took me to discuss this marriage contract Dan decided to go and get all of my lovers to help to talk to the leader, Shizuka” said Naruto … out of the corner of his eye he saw Tsunade smirk.

“ah … I see ummm … about that contract Naruto, I was going to tell you” Minato gulped sheepishly. Both he and Kushina looked a little ashamed “I’m glad to see you won the fight, where is your bride?”

“I never had to fight and I’m not married. Apparently there were … exceptions. Dan bringing all my lovers there help show I wasn’t the type of man she wanted to marry so I’m off the hook” stated Naruto with a shrug.

“WHAT? We need a contract with Nadeshiko! You just screwed us you stupid spoiled brat” Tsunade snapped harshly ignoring the glare she got from Natsu and Ranmaru.

“I don’t recall saying your precious contract was ruined. In fact it’s a deal. Here’s the paperwork” a massive stack of papers that went from the ceiling to the floor appeared from a seal on Naruto’s jacket … Minato started tearing up at the sight “I said you’d be happy to handle everything and get back to her next week. Oh and Tsunade, the contract with Nadeshiko ay pose a few pluses, but the contract we made with Honeycomb far surpasses it and we haven’t been in economic trouble for quite a while. So really making me miserable through a fake loveless marriage would be for nothing. Good day hokage-sama” Naruto turned and was about to leave when he was stopped by Kushina.

“ummm … Naruto, aren’t you going to tell us who your lovers are?” urged the red haired woman.

“I’m not going to take that question seriously since I don’t see how my personal life is any of your business” said Naruto

Tsunade huffed “don’t talk to your mother like that-”

“I have no mother, only a father called Orochimaru Sarutobi … although I could call him motherly … anyway it seems no one explained the fuck up of the century yet. If it helps you’re the last person I hold accountable, I don’t trust you though, but I can’t blame someone like you for what happened” remarked Naruto very calmly …and mentally smirked at the confused look on Tsunade’s face along with the nervous ones around the room.

Natsu smiled “I would like them to know Naruto”

The ROOT agent sighed “for you anything … my first boyfriend you met at the park with Mina, he’s Dan. Next is Ranmaru here” Naruto kissed the curry cook “my other lovers consist of Sagi, the Daimyo of the land of Birds and the kazekage’s brother, Kankuro. Happy Natsu?”

“yes very! I’ll see you at home” Natsu chirped happily and then leaned up … Ranmaru burst out laughing at the reactions to what happened next. Everyone’s jaws dropped as the orangette unashamedly kissed the ROOT agent passionately … it was not a simple peck on the lips by any means. Not one person stopped the ROOT agent from leaving with the curry cook because they were all too shocked.

Minato blinked, rubbed his eyes, pinched his arm to see if he was dreaming and then stared at Natsu “N-Natsu … ummm … are you dating Naruto?”

“yes I am. Should I kiss him again to make it clear?” asked the orangette sarcastically.

“n-n-no! … you know you’re twins right?” the hokage asked clearly dumbfounded at what just occurred … the others in the room were just watching Natsu with their jaws seemingly unhinged.

“that’s a stupid question coming from the person who was happy to write off Naruto with an arranged marriage as if he wasn’t family or had a right to make a choice. We love each other, that’s what counts” said Natsu.

Tsunade frowned “fine … where is Jiraiya? He was supposed to meet me here and is someone going to explain why Naruto called Orochimaru his father?”

Natsu sighed “now I’m going to sit here and watch each of you explain what has been going on to my _dear_ godmother before she foolishly shoves her foot in her mouth again” said Natsu sternly set a chair in front of the door and sat down … Tsunade quickly became curious about what the hell she missed over the years …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened the door to the Sarutobi compound after walking Ranmaru home and found Ibiki trying to talk to Orochimaru “I’m sorry really Orochimaru I didn’t know the silencing seal was turned off-”

“Naruto!” Orochimaru immediately went to the blonde and checked for injuries before dragging him to the kitchen “thank heavens you’re ok! What happened? All I know is that a man described as Dan kidnapped Natsu and the representatives found you before I got a call from Gaara. Let me get you something to eat”

“I’ll explain later … did something happen?” the blonde asked as he noticed his father avoid Ibiki’s eyes and touch.

Ibikui flinched as Oroimaru slammed the refrigerator “first Jiraiya is here”

“I figured … I saw Tsunade in Minato’s office” stated Naruto.

“I’ll talk with her too … when Jiraiya came into the village your father dropped him at I&T so I could chat with him, but-” Ibiki shut as Orochimaru glared at him.

The blush on his Dad’s face told the ROOT agent everything “you had sex in a cell or other room and someone over heard. It’s not that bad-”  
“first off it wasn’t just one person, it was the entire branch of I&T! All 27 interrogators!” a massive blush spread across the snake sage’s face “they were all out cold from nosebleeds right outside the room we were in … they heard everything … it was so embarrassing” groaned the embarrassed sage.

“what’s the embarrassing part? The part where you get amazing sex, the fact that you have someone you love and trust enough to share that pleasure with or the fact that even at your age the concept of you having sex is still very arousing even to men half your age?” asked the blonde as he set his coat and goggles down.

Orochimaru stared blankly “errr … I will think of an argument and get back to you, in the mean time you eat smart ass” he set some food down in front of the blonde who was smiling victoriously “you just had to teach Naruto those mind games” said Orochimaru … Ibiki smiled and kissed the sage who kissed back … the interrogator was forgiven.

“Naruto … Why does it feel like you have been through this line of reasoning already?” asked Ibiki curiously.

“I just spent several hours making sex tapes in a bathhouse filled with cameras located in a Yaoi obsessed village to avoid a political upset and a forced marriage … and the worst part is that four of my boyfriends didn’t know about the cameras yet” said the ROOT agent as he poked his food with his fork.

“… so that’s how you got out of it … ok” Orochimaru blushed slightly and quickly dropped the issue.

“yep … so where’s Jiraiya now?” asked the ROOT agent.

Ibiki smirked “he’s in the back prison cells. We can talk to him tomorrow with Danzo and Hiruzen” Naruto nodded … it was about time some questions were answered …


	21. Talk Toad!

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

Another Language

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem, Incest – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu / Sagi / Kankuro**

**Last Time:**

Ibiki smirked “he’s in the back prison cells. We can talk to him tomorrow with Danzo and Hiruzen” Naruto nodded … it was about time some questions were answered …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen sighed as he followed Orochimaru through the halls of T&I “I can’t believe this is happening … Jiraiya was always a fool, but what is he thinking? Why did he leave Naruto to suffer? It’s not like him”

“I know … the teammate I knew years ago and loved wouldn’t do this, but after witnessing Naruto’s life … we know Jiraiya was involved as hard as it is to believe” said Orochimaru.

“is something wrong Orochimaru?” Hiruzen asked when he saw a thoughtful look cross his adopted son’s face.

“kind of … seeing Jiraiya again brought back some old feelings I thought withered away years ago and Ibiki forced me to talk about. I actually gave him a hard time when he asked me who I thought was better” said the snake sage.

“I understand, it can be hard to sort through feelings since they don’t really die. You cared for Jiraiya for so long that you probably found it difficult to fight your emotions when you saw him again … do you know the one you love now?” asked the wise former kage.

Orochimaru smiled “I was willing to wait months, even years, just to see Jiraiya for three minutes, but despite that it always felt … one sided. When I first met Ibiki I ran into him as I was protecting Naruto from some drunk civilians”

**Flashback**

“he’s late … I better go see if he’s ok. Maybe he got hurt going through the forest path” in order to avoid the civilians as he left to and from school little Naruto was told to go through the forest behind the Sarutobi compound since it was an unknown and safe. Despite that Orochimaru grew worried and left into the trees to find the little blonde … his blood froze as he spotted his adopted son surrounded by a group of civilians covered in blood “get away from him” the snake sage ordered.

One civilian looked up and gave a smug grin “we’re busy teaching this demon-”

*chomp* the civilian never finished his sentence for a massive snake appeared in front of them and swallowed the people whole …

Orochimaru glared at the snake’s bulging screaming stomach as he knelt down next to the little blonde six year old “his head has a gash-…” he flinched and looked up to see a muscular man with a black bandana standing there “who are you?” he asked as he gently held Naruto tighter.

“Ibiki Morino. Is Naruto ok?” he asked as he came over to the snake sage “he’s going to need stitches” said Ibiki and much to Orochimaru’s surprise he pulled out some bandages and applied pressure to the blonde’s head to stop the bleeding.

“it’s good to see that not every person in this village is an idiot” said Orochimaru.

Ibiki gave an amused snort “it’s good to see someone besides me is teaching those idiots a lesson” he commented as the screams became louder.

**Flashback Over**

“it always felt real with Ibiki” said Orochimaru with a smile. Hiruzen smiled too as they came to a door … the door was opened revealing a sulking toad sage chained to the wall.

“can someone tell me what’s going on? This guy refuses to tell me anything” Jiraiya glared at Ibiki who was leaning against the wall with Danzo.

Ibiki looked at Orochimaru and shrugged “I figured we should wait for you guys” said the interrogator as he walked over and leaned into to kiss Orochimaru on the lips.

“to answer your question Jiraiya you are here because we have questions that we want answered” explained Danzo who couldn’t help but notice the spark of jealousy in the toad sage’s eyes as he watched the tender moment between Orochimaru and Ibiki.

“couldn’t you guys just ask me then instead of tying me up?” Jiraiya grumbled as he cast not so subtle glares at Ibiki. A person melted through the wall and walked into the room startling the toad … this newcomer was a strong tan skinned person in a basic ROOT uniform with a mask made out of solid bone that covered the person’s hair completely with the black hood attached to the uniform.

“Jiraiya, this is the Deadly Obake, my best agent. Now we can begin” said Danzo.

“we first want to know what you know of Naruto” said Ibiki as he stood in front of the toad sage.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow “he’s Minato’s kid, the one that was left behind. What about him?”

“what kind of life did Naruto have?” asked Hiruzen.

“he was pampered. I dropped in a couple times without saying anything and saw the spoiled brat was crying about a present he was given by a villager when he was seven. I also saw him freaking out in his sleep about a … hmmm oh right, a Dr. Mal. Must’ve been a cartoon that scared him or something” Jiraiya sighed in disappointment not noticing the awkward silence that settled in the room.

(Dr. Mal) Orochimaru clenched his teeth in anger at the name … the name of he monster who took Naruto a experimented on him …

**Flashback**

“we will find him Orochimaru, calm down” said Hiruzen as he tried to comfort the panicking snake sage.

“CALM DOWN? How am I supposed to calm down? Naruto has been missing for over a week! This is my fault! I should never have asked him to pick up some papers at my lab” exclaimed a very worried sage.

Hiruzen frowned “you asked him before and nothing happen so how could you know? We will find him, but freaking out won’t help him now”

A bandaged Danzo burst into the room “my ROOT agents found something on your assistant Dr. Mal! He has been involved with Cloud in bloodline experiments and is trying to create a bloodline!”

“Cloud? Does he have Naruto? Where is he?!” yelled Orochimaru.

“he owns a warehouse, my men are surrounding it now!” Everyone followed the ROOT leader through the trees until they came to an old warehouse at the edge of town. The agents there informed them that Dr. Mal was inside, but they can’t tell if Naruto is too.

Danzo signaled everyone to advance and the door was opened… the warehouse was clearly being used as a makeshift lab with test tubes and equipment on several tables. They could all hear the angry screams of someone and then they saw him … Dr. Mal. The maniac was complaining there was another failure, but he was grabbed by ROOT agents before he even leave the warehouse. At first glance no one saw the little blonde boy, but then Orochimaru went up to one of the large water filled glass capsules and flicked on a light and screamed … Naruto was naked and floating in the water … his eyes were lifeless and his limbs were turning black and starting to crumble.

“Don’t come closer! Naruto needs to be stabilized or he’ll die” yelled Orochimaru making the ROOT agents jump back. The snake sage raced through all the available papers and just barely saved Naruto’s life.

Dr. Mal did succeed in making the Ghost, Mimic and Shift Bloodlines, but he never knew because he was removed from the warehouse before Naruto was saved and spent what small amount of the life he had left with Ibiki …

**Flashback Over**

Danzo glared at the toad sage (there was only one present when Naruto was seven)

**Flashback**

An uninjured ROOT leader was sitting down at a bar waiting for Hirzen when a very happy drunk stumbled in and sat down “good day I presume?”

The drunk civilian nodded “I *hiccup* found a way to finish off that *hiccup* demon”

“really? It’s about time” said Danzo indifferently, but inside he was fuming. He was doing this acting to get information, but it wasn’t easy to keep from killing the people who hated Naruto.

“well I know you ninjas *hiccup* have your hands tied so I *hiccup* made a bomb and gave it to *hiccup* the demon as a present and it took it!” Danzo froze … he barely heard the other patrons cheer the drunk on as he excused himself with an excuse he doesn’t even remember and ran from the bar once he was out of sight.

Danzo ran into the Sarutobi compound “where’s Naruto?!”

“he’s in his room, why? I thought we were meeting at a bar-” Hiruzen didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Danzo ran up the stairs to the eight year old’s room. The ROOT leader threw open the door and to his horror a giddy blonde pulling off the lid of a red box. His body reacted on instinct, grabbed Naruto and used his body to block the blast … he vaguely recalled hearing people scream his name and the smell of burnt flesh …

**Flashback Over**

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the silent people standing around “errr … hello? Where’d you guys go just now?”

“I think it would be in your best interest to let them be for a minute” Jiraiya glanced at the ROOT agent who he actually forgot was there until he spoke “after all it seems a misunderstanding was made, surprising considering your long 30 second evaluation of your former student’s son”

“watch the sarcasm” barked the toad sage and was stunned at the instant response, which was Ibiki grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the wall.

“you have no right to criticize that comment because guess what … you were wrong” growled Ibiki.

“what are you talking about?” asked Jiraiya.

Hiruzen sighed “Naruto’s life has not been easy by any means Jiraiya. The present you mentioned when Naruto was seven was a bomb. Naruto was crying because Danzo was badly injured while protecting him and Dr. Mal …” the former hokage closed his eyes and took a second to collect himself ”he was no cartoon … that monster kidnaped Naruto and tortured him with ghastly experiments”

The toad sage looked dumbfounded “are you serious? … I didn’t-”

“know?” finished Orochimaru “why is that? You claimed all your ninja career that you’re a genius spy so how could you have been so blind to the abuse that Naruto went through everyday?”

“and why have you been giving Minato and Tsunade the wrong idea about what was going on when you didn’t even know?” asked Obake.

“I thought Naruto was fine-” *zaaaaaap* Jiraiya’s body suddenly started convulsing violently and he yelped in pain before slumping against the chains.

Ibiki shrugged and held up a remote “maybe I should have said this before, your chains have are connected to some electrical wires. If I don’t like your answers you get zapped. Try again”

Jiraiya glared “I was busy with my spy missions so I rarely came here”

“you must’ve been busy with your many book series too” remarked Danzo.

“I’m only allowed to write one series when on the job” said Jiraiya.

“really? Then why is it my ROOT agents watched you publish a book that went out under a pen name called ‘Horny Toad’? Under that name there are six different series being written so where do you find the time to spy with all this writing?” asked Danzo.

“so I write, it’s no big deal. I do my job” said Jiraiya, but Orochimaru leaned in and pressed the button on the remote causing a painful shock to hit the toad sage’s system.

“job? You fucked up with Naruto don’t forget that” hissed Orochimaru dangerously making Jiraiya flinch and Ibiki smirk.

“well ya …” admitted the toad sage.

Obake stepped closer “how outdated was the information you gave us over the years? I ask because since I became an agent I’ve noticed your information was off and I remember a huge event for Horny Toad’s books in the village of Flowers. If you subtract the amount of time it takes to publish then you would see that it’s impossible to be at your publisher’s and personally hand over your manuscript and also be infiltrating the other villages too”

“well I … used clones” said Jiraiya, but the others noticed he looked nervous.

“then why was the information outdated at all? You should’ve been able to do all that and get things in on time” countered Obake.

The toad sage began sweating “err… well”

“the Horny Toad had books out before the fox demon attack, were there any outdated reports around then?” asked Danzo. Jiraiya subtly gulped …

“answer the questions Jiraiya” everyone turned to see a furious Tsunade standing in the doorway … Jiraiya paled heavily as the medic cracked her knuckles … she was brought up to speed.

“I-I-I … there were no reports-” *zaaaap* “Fuck! … I didn’t-” *zaaaaaap* “OW! …this wasn’t-” *zaaaaaaaaaaap* “FUCK! Alright! I preferred writing over watching the brat and since Naruto was most likely not the one the prophecy spoke of I didn’t think it was a big deal if I implied he was safe and besides, no one asked, but I really had no clue he was treated so badly … and yes I got carried away writing often and let information get outdated, but not by much and there were no reports before the attack. I helped Minato and his family get away and left Naruto behind” there was an awkward silence after Jiraiya’s admission.

The Obake left through the wall … Hiruzen and Danzo left with pout a word …

Orochimaru kissed Ibiki “make sure he realizes what he did” Ibiki smirked and nodded as he unsealed a few files … some of Naruto’s medical file. The snake sage was about to leave when Tsunade spoke…

“after this I want to talk to Naruto and apologize” Orochimaru smiled at his old teammate and nodded before leaving … Tsunade stayed with Ibiki … she wanted to make sure Jiraiya understood what Naruto went through …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto gave an empty laugh “all because of a selfish urge to write his books” Orochimaru shook his head sadly and hugged Naruto …


	22. Survive This!

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

Another Language

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem, Incest – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu / Sagi / Kankuro**

**Last Time:**

Naruto gave an empty laugh “all because of a selfish urge to write his books” Orochimaru shook his head sadly and hugged Naruto …

XXXXXXXXXX

“hey Natsu is dinner done?” asked Karin as she and Mito gossiped.

“almost” Natsu sighed.

Mito grinned “this survival training was a great idea”

(yeah, but it’s not working like I intended cause I’m doing all the work) Natsu thought sourly as he checked the fish cooking over the fire “so who gets the first watch?”

“don’t bother, no one will sneak up on us” said the red head confidently … Natsu just deadpanned at Karin’s naïve comment and shook his head. Of course he knew otherwise especially after Naruto told him that they could be carried for hours in their sleep without knowing.

“hey Natsu, why is Tsunade so close to Naruto all of a sudden?” asked a slightly jealous Mito.

“first she … took part in punishing Jiraiya and instead of trying to force Naruto be be close to her she simply apologized. Tsunade also gave Naruto a gift and asked him if she could do anything for him he can just ask. Not long later they shared their first bonding moment with that gift” Natsu took the fish off the fire satisfied that they were done and handed them to his sisters.

Karin grinned “what was the gift?” she asked eagerly.

“Jiraiya’s testicles … Naruto showed Tsunade how to use a gun and they took turns shooting at them. It was strangely … cathartic for everyone involved” remarked Natsu as he bit into his fish deliberately ignoring his sister’s looks of horror.

After finishing their meals the two women went to their tent “that was good. Make some toast for breakfast-oh, with eggs. Night” Mito waved as she and Karin slipped into the tent leaving Natsu to clean up the mess.

Natsu was seconds away from bashing his head against a tree out of sheer frustration. Mito and Karin were his sisters and he loved them, but they were driving him nuts on this survival training mission. He couldn’t even get them to wake up after nine at night. What if they were attacked?!

Ok … Minato and Kushina only trained them in one on one combat, not survival and he admitted already that he had similar habits, but after meeting Naruto and that mission to Wave he started working with Naruto to help break those habits. He is proud to say that he can catch his own food and prepare it by himself now! Natsu wanted to see if he could knock some sense into his older siblings’ heads, but this is going nowhere.

“maybe I should ask Naruto for help … I don’t want to bother him while he is testing new ROOT recruits” Natsu pondered on his options for a moment. Finally he broke down and pulled out a phone. The number he dialed went to Naruto’s goggles … apart of him wanted to call and make sure Naruro was ok after Jiraiya’s return. After the details got out he wanted to kill his godfather “hello?”

 _“Natsu? What’s up?”_ said Naruto over the phone.

“I hope I’m not bothering you” said Natsu apologetically as he looked in the tent where his sisters were fast asleep. The orange haired ninja sweat dropped and left the tent.

 _“of course not-… and yes I’m fine, that whole toad sage crap was three weeks ago. I’m over it”_ Natsu pouted as his boyfriend answered his first question before he could even ask it.

“well, I called because I’m on a survival test with Mito and Karin and I need some help getting them to see reality. You went on missions with them so any ideas” Natsu asked.

 _“yes actually. I would’ve snapped some sense in them back then if I wasn’t in a hurry to get to Nadeshiko- *shish*thunk* ok, which of you idiots threw that machete?”_ Natsu sweat dropped as he listened in. Torune, who was helping Naruto, pointed out the culprit and Natsu was shocked to hear Naruto asked the foolish trainee a question _“are you high? … get out of these training grounds”_ Natsu rolled his eyes as the trainee put up a fight, but ended up getting knocked out, by possibly Torune, and dragged away _“sorry about that Natsu. Now about Mito and Karin, this will seem harsh, but it will get the point across. You remember that henge seal I showed you?”_

XXXXXXXXXX

Mito yawned and tried to get up, but found that she couldn’t … her hands and legs were chained up “what the hell?!” she then noticed that she was naked and the campsite was gone. The blonde looked up as a group of ninjas from Stone came out of the forest “who are you? Where is my brother and sister?” she snapped.

“about time you woke up slut. Brother and sister you say? We had some fun with them” one ugly fat ninja smirked.

The kunoichi’s eyes widened in horror as Natsu and Karin were dragged in front of her. They were bruised naked and were clearly raped, but before she could do anything another man brought a knife out “what are you doing? DON’T TOUCH THEM” Mito’s screams were ignored and she watched as her siblings’ throats were sliced by the blade “NO, you bastards!” she furiously tried to get out of her restraints only to come to the frightening conclusion that she couldn’t escape or use chakra. She paled as the one fat ninja yanked the chains forcing her legs apart and sank between her legs.

The men laughed “it’s your own fault. What ninja sleeps so deeply they don’t even hear the chains binding them up? I stripped you without you even waking up… you’re lucky this is part of the test dear sister” the henge vanished revealing Natsu.

“Natsu?” she looked around and noticed the everyone else was gone even the ‘corpses’ “you jerk! Untie me now!” her brother grinned and snapped his fingers letting the chains unhook. Mito ran after Natsu … she didn’t even care that she was naked she was so pissed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Karin’s eyes fluttered open and after a second she finally noticed that she was naked and tied with ropes so she was dangling from a tree “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“it’s about time you woke up” Karin looked down and saw a burly ninja with a headband from Cloud smirking at her “I can’t believe our luck. Not only do we find the hokage’s brats, but it was all too easy to catch them” the ninja smirked and grabbed her breast making her jerk and struggle.

“Don’t touch me!” she spat at him “where’s my sister and brother?” she demanded.

The Cloud ninja raised an eyebrow “you didn’t notice? You are pathetic … just listen” the red head glared at the ninja and was about yell again, but then she heard it … screaming … it was her sister’s voice screaming things like ‘stop’ and to her disgust ‘take it out’ “my men are having some fun” he laughed.

Karin glared “you monster! Let her go-” Karin froze as she noticed the campsite … it was covered in blood and her brother was laying on the ground motionless “Natsu …”

“brat was a really light sleeper unlike you. He tried to fight us, but he’s a bit young to handle real ninjas” he smirked cruelly.

The red headed woman was about to scream when she heard someone else yell a familiar name “Natsu! … get back here you bastard!” Karin blinked as Natsu came running into the campsite with a naked Mito hot on his heels … it all clicked … this was a trick!

“Natsu. Let me down. Now” Karin twitched angrily. The cloud ninja, blood and screams vanished leaving only an empty campsite, even the tents were gone. Natsu dodged a punch from Mito and tossed a kunai in the air. It buried itself in the tree severing the ropes holding Karin up letting the enrage red head free “why did you do that you jerk?”

Natsu ducked a kick from the red head “to prove a point”

Both sisters paused, but were still furious ‘Explain. Now.” Mito growled.

The orangette sighed “mom and dad trained us to handle ourselves in a fight, but a ninja’s life is much more. Surviving is far more likely to be the challenge not fighting and if you think otherwise then tell me this, on all the missions you had so far how often did you have to fight?” Natsu saw his sisters open their mouths to argue, but couldn’t find a good argument “you see now … if you have to survive more often than not how can you be a ninja without knowing that skill? If got sick or injured and couldn’t get food what you do? Call daddy? Is that your answer to everything-”

“we don’t need to do that” snapped Karin “we would be able to take care of you”

“prove it then” said Natsu.

“how?” asked Mito who finally calmed down.

“let’s play a game” he tossed Karin a scroll “get the items on the list I copied from an academy student’s list. When you complete each task and set the item on the scroll a few of your things, namely clothes, will be unsealed. If you can get everything unsealed and leave the training grounds before tomorrow, you win, but if you don’t complete it by tomorrow I will renter the grounds and track you down. When I find you I get to take something every three hours until you get out of the training grounds”

Mito smiled at the challenge “you mean _if_ you find us. Ok, we’ll take your challenge and win. We wouldn’t be jonin if we couldn’t complete academy level tasks” Natsu rolled his eyes, but then disappeared reveling him to be only a clone “sneaky brat, what does the scroll say?”

Karin opened it and skimmed through the items with a look of dwindling confidence “is this really stuff academy students do? Catch a fish, grilled fish, catch rabbit, skin of rabbit, make salve, makeshift weapon and tent”

“well … we have no choice if we want our clothes back” Mito muttered as a breeze tickled her skin “lets start with the last two … I think I know a salve recipe. At least he left us the rope and kunai”

With a lot of trail and error they made a weapon and tent out of sticks and leaves, but to their dismay even with the salve they only unsealed a tent and box. That meant their clothes were in the other slots. They had to bite the bullet and get a fish and rabbit …

XXXXXXXXXX

Danzo smiled as he moved a chess piece “I have finally decided to retire”

“finally chose a replacement that suits your high standards I see … who is it?” asked Hiruzen.

“as if you really need to ask. Naruto, of course” Danzo chuckled.

Hairuzen nodded “that will require Minato knowing”

“true, but more importantly it will give him a boost of power that will make adopting Mina no problem“ explained Danzo just as the little girl came into the room.

“does that mean I can stay here with Naru-nii all the time?” Mina asked hopefully.

“yes it does and you can’t be forced to leave. You know Naruto already did all the paperwork” said Hiruzen and the two veterans chuckled as Mina bounced around happily …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shook his head as he watched a new recruit not so gracefully search a morgue for hiding places “this is ridiculous … I’m going to meet Natsu after this test, that ok?”

“yeah, no problem. I can handle the last two tests” said Torune who sighed as the newbie uncovered a safe “finally! Now you have to open it. Don’t touch the wires connected to the alarm”

“yes sir” the newbie went to work and seconds later the two proctors groaned as the alarms were blaring “I think I did something stupid”

“no shit … hide” ordered Naruto.

A man ran into the morgue and spotted the mess and open safe “FUCK! We had a break in! Catch those bastards!” the man slammed his fist down on the body in the body bag on the table closest to him before running out of the room in a rage.

Torune and Naruto dropped down from the ceiling “why the hell did he hide there?” hissed Naruto. Both ninjas cringed as the body in the body bag curled up in a ball and fell off the table whimpering in pain.

“I just don’t know” Torune choked out as he heard the ‘body’ say ’owwwy my balls’ “I say we give him a minute” the blonde agreed and they waited for the newbie to recover …


	23. True Extent

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

Another Language

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem, Incest – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu / Sagi / Kankuro**

**Last Time:**

“I just don’t know” Torune choked out as he heard the ‘body’ say ’owwwy my balls’ “I say we give him a minute” the blonde agreed and they waited for the newbie to recover …

XXXXXXXXXX

Natsu sighed in relief as he entered a hotel that Naruto and he agreed to meet. He quickly checked into the hotel and the first thing he did was get into a hot shower “damn this is nice” he groaned as the hot water cascaded down his back and ease his tense muscles “I wonder if this will be enough to get my sisters to see reason”

“we can only hope” Natsu nearly jumped right out of his skin as he heard Naruto’s voice come out of nowhere from the other side of the shower curtain. The stealth the ROOT agent displays always amazed him.

“Naruto, when did you get in here?!” Natsu blushed as the water continued to poor down his naked body. He only heard a chuckle in response and pouted as he realized Naruto wasn’t going to tell … he needed to learn on his own to improve his senses. Technically Natsu shouldn’t be pouting since he is the one who asked Naruto help him train so he calmed down “fine … then why are you still out there and not with me?”

A moment of silence past and then the orangette shivered as a rush of heat escaped when the curtain behind him was opened. Strong arms wrapped around him. Natsu melted against the strong chest and tilted his head back to get a kiss. Naruto gladly slipped his tongue into the willing mouth and enjoyed the soft moans that escaped.

The simple kiss became quite heated. A flushed Natsu barely noticed that he was turned and pressed firmly against the shower wall. Calloused hands tweaked the smaller twin’s nipples making Natsu throw his head back and moaned.

“Naruto oooh ah hah!” cried Natsu as the blonde moved lower to suck on his neck. The steamy water added to the pleasure by streaming down their hard cocks and caressing their bodies “oh fuck! Stop t-teasing!” he screamed and his hips jerked when the blonde’s thumb brushed the tip of his cock.

Naruto chuckled as he let his thumb brush the tip of the orangette’s cock again making Natsu yelp “no teasing? Then tell me what you want”

The flush on Natsu’s cheeks darkened “I want … you i-inside me-eep!” he yelped as Naruto held his hips and lifted him up slightly before pinning the orange haired twin the wall with his hips. Natsu wrapped his legs firmly around the blonde’s waist and held onto the ROOT agent’s strong shoulders. His heart raced as those blue eyes of his blonde twin connected with his own. The tip of Naruto thick hard cock pressed against his twitching pucker.

With a shiver of anticipation Natsu wiggled his hips silently pleading for the cock. He screamed as the hot hard manhood was thrust deep into him. The friction between thick cock and his soft inner channel made his mind melt with pure pleasure.

“oh oh oh god yes yes!” Natsu thrashed as his sweet spot was abused with each powerful thrust. The orangette’s fingernails dug into Naruto’s skin making light scratches, but it did nothing to distract the blonde. In fact the ROOT agent growled and thrust harder and faster.  
Natsu’s eyes rolled back … he gripped the blonde tighter … his toes curled as his release washed over him “NARUTO” he screamed. The force of the orgasm made him go completely limp in the blonde’s arms. He barely had a chance to get his thoughts together before he heard the water getting turned off and feeling the silky sheets of the hotel bed against his back.

A mewl escaped Natsu’s lips as he looked up at the blonde between his legs “you are cute” Naruto bit back a groan at the sight of the flushed sexy orange haired male looking at him through glazed eyes. Naruto leaned in for a kiss, but Natsu pressed his hands flat against the ROOT agent’s chest stopping him.

“I … I want to try … something, please” said Natsu shyly.

The blonde smiled softly “what is it?”

A blush took over most of the orangette’s body. He had no clue how to respond so he gently pushed Naruto back. The ROOT agent seemed to understand what Natsu wanted and laid back on the bed. Sure enough Naruto was right … the smaller male gave a relieved smile and eagerly straddled the blonde’s hips.

With a slightly nervous shiver Natsu leaned over and kissed Naruto before slow moving lower. He tasted the skin … ran his fingers and tongue over each scar and traced each powerful muscle. Natsu knew he couldn’t get enough of the groans coming from the blonde and he needed more. With a lick of his lips Natsu took the ROOT agent’s hard cock and carefully sucked at the hard flesh.

Naruto groaned as Natsu took the tip of his cock into his mouth and slowly started sucking. Each bob of the orangette’s head took in more of the large cock, but he still couldn’t get it all so Natsu wrapped his fingers around the rest of the hard shaft and stroked.

“damn Natsu ah you’re good fuck!” Naruto groaned and came in Natsu’s mouth. The orangette moaned as the taste of his lover’s cum hit his tongue and tried to lick up every drop that he couldn’t catch right away. Natsu stared in awe at the still hared cock and moved his hips over the throbbing manhood. The two lovers locked eyes … Naruto gripped Natsu’s hips and the feisty orange haired twin impaled himself on the cock.

After taking a second to adjust before using his legs to lift himself up and down. It wasn’t long before Natsu was riding Naruto for all he’s worth. Natsu screamed as he hit his own sweet spot and completely lost any sense of rhythm, but Naruto took over and began thrusting upwards. After a few more thrusts Natsu came hard and fell forward. As he rested on top of Naruto he mewled as he felt his channel being filled with hot cum.

XXXXXXXXXX

“OH COME ON!” Mito cried as she saw their weapons appear. She glared at the list as she munched on her grilled fish.

Their brother actually made things a little easy for them by leaving them some rope and a kunai, but it was still a problem. The two girls managed, with great difficulty, To catch a few fish and grill them. Karin went into the water and scared a few fish upward. Granted they one had one kunai so the process took a few times since they didn’t consider tying the rope to the kunai for easy retrieval. Meaning each time it was thrown they had to run and get it back.

Safe to say they wasted a lot of time and even more by arguing about when had the unlucky task of descaling the fish. Since Karin flushed the fish out it was only fair Mito did the rest.

Mito took the one kunai she had and tried to remember what Natsu did when he cooked. It was a clumsy attempt … meaning she butchered the poor fish, but it was good enough. The girls put the fish on the storage seal and a medical bag appeared. They then got sticks and grilled the fish, but when they placed the item on the list they didn’t get what they wanted. Both girls want their clothes, but they have everything but that!

“but I don’t want to kill a bunny!” screamed Karin childishly as she tossed the fish bones fro their meal away.

“we need our clothes Karin” Mito said grudgingly, she didn’t like the idea either.

“do we really? I mean we could just sneak out of the grounds and get clothes” Karin suggested hopefully.

“we can’t … remember, this is a training ground. We need to get checked the second we leave. Do you really want to run butt naked into other jonins?” Mito blushed as she saw her sister look mortified. Their younger, gay brother seeing them naked was one thing, but other ninjas … not going to happen “besides … we agreed to do this for a reason. I want to prove to Natsu that we can protect and take care of ourselves and him if need be. We can do an academy level test”

Karin groaned, but eventually relented “fine, but Natsu had better be having a horrible time as punishment for putting us through all this”

“me too” Mito huffed, she frowned as she noticed the sun disappearing “oh crap, we better hurry! Natsu said he will come back to find us in the morning and start taking things away”

“yeah, but that’s only if he can track us” Karin smirked as they packed their things and moved to a different campsite. She was quite confident that they covered their tracks, but they had no clue that they are actually so easy to track that Natsu won’t have any trouble finding them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Natsu cuddled closer to Naruto ”how do you think they are doing?” asked Natsu clearly talking about his sisters.

“hmmm … I bet they’re having trouble, but it hasn’t totally sunk in yet. I’m sure they passed most of the tasks except the rabbit” mused Naruto as he held Natsu close.

“they are going to be pissed when they realize there is a time limit on the clothes” muttered Natsu.

Naruto shrugged “they were taught seals like you, right?”

“well … yes, but Dad and Mom never challenged us. I doubt they expect anything other than a straight forward test” Natsu sighed.

“there is no such thing as ‘straight forward’ in the life of a ninja and embarrassment because of nudity is not a trait to even consider. I know the guards who patrol those grounds. If anything they will be concerned about possible rape and cover up your sisters. Medical attention is first and no one will bring it up. I doubt most shinobi, perverts or not, won’t take a serious situation like that seriously especially for a fellow ninja” said Naruto casually.

“have you met Kakashi?” Natsu rolled his eyes at the thought of the pervert.

A frown appeared on Naruto’s face “yeah, but despite that flaw and many other personal issues I have with the man I think he can be serious when it’s called for”

“I guess … I bet my sisters are hoping I’m having a bad night because of their suffering” Natsu chuckled as the blonde’s hands slid down his body worshipping his curves.

“yes you must be suffering” purred Naruto as he licked the shell of Natsu’s ear earning as whimper.

“oh yes. There’s nothing I hate more than hot ass thumping sex” Natsu moaned sarcastically. He reached back and stroked the blonde’s hardening cock “make me suffer some more”

XXXXXXXXXX

The girls shivered as they tried to cover themselves. Their skin was covered in bruises, scrapes and cuts because of running around without clothes. The rope and a box was dragged to a clearing. After a bit of fiddling they created a trap by tying the rope to a stick and using the stick to prop up one end of the box. Some digging through their supplies revealed a carrot that they used as bait.

It was probably just shear dumb luck, but a rabbit did jump towards their trap despite it being minutes away from sundown. The girls tensed from behind their hiding place.

The fluffy rabbit hopped forward. It was inches away from he trap. With a careful sniff of the air it took another hop and nibbled the carrot.

“I’m sorry cute fluffy bunny” whispered Mito and she yanked the rope. The box fell trapping the creature.

Both Namikaze girls stepped towards the box and winced at the sound of scratching as the rabbit tried to escape. For once they steeled themselves and killed the rabbit so quickly it never saw it coming. Karin and Mito shed a few tears before carrying the rabbit’s body to the camp. Underwear was the first to appear then when they finally sucked it up and skinned it they got the rest, even their jonin vests.

As relieved as they were to have their clothes back it was a little bittersweet. They finally settled into their tent and fell into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of bunnies.

XXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning Natsu reluctantly left Naruto’s arms and they left the hotel with a final kiss. He reentered the training grounds and sweat dropped “you have got to be kidding me” he grumbled.

The camp where he left his sisters was obvious … the ashes from the fire was crudely kicked aside and the tracks weren’t hidden. He ran towards the direction of the tracks and nearly burst out laughing as he saw fish bones scattered on the ground. They didn’t hide anything!

Natsu found their current campsite and sighed as he noticed that his sisters didn’t wake up as he stole their sleeping bags right out from under them. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note, which he left in the empty spot between his sleeping sisters. Natsu jumped out of the tent and hid in a nearby tree just as his sisters.

Mito yawned as she sat up, she blinked the sleep from her eyes and noticed something missing “Karin! Wake up, we have a problem! Our sleeping bags are gone!” she yelled and shook her sister awake.

“it was Natsu I bet- … Mito look here” Karin picked up a piece of paper and read it aloud “… _’dear beloved sisters, I’m happy that you managed to get everything. Of course this was only an academy level challenge. Imagine a genin level or chunin level test, but never mind all that. Now you must get going or I will steal everything you have. Keep in mind that you need to cover your tracks much better and a ninjas first tool is deceptio_ n’ … the little brat. I thought we were covering our tracks” she grumbled as they left the tent and sat near the ashes to start a new fire. They were so focused on the fire they didn’t see their younger brother slip a second piece of paper in the supply bag next to a roll of veggies.

They girls twitched in annoyance as another piece of paper appeared attached to their supply bag that said ‘ _no you didn’t. Cover the fish bones and destroy the ashes from the fire. Too easy finding you’_

“what the hell? When did he …” Mito looked at the paper completely stunned. Neither of them noticed Natsu sneaking up behind them to put a third note on Karin’s back.

Karin pouted and scratched her back “I don’t know-” *crinkle* “hey, what the-” their jaws dropped at the sight of another note that said ‘ _it’s called stealth. Oh and did you know that a jonin should be able to get out of this training ground in under thirty minutes. If you don’t the seal tied to your clothes will destroy your clothes. Don’t bother trying to remove it. The seal is connected to each piece of clothing and will take far longer than 30 minutes to remove. Run fast or be left butt naked!’_

“WHAT?!” they screamed and quickly packed “Natsu you bastard!” no one saw Natsu clutch his chest dramatically in mock hurt as the two women ran as fast as they could. Mito and Karin could feel their underwear vanish, but that didn’t worry them. Problem is that even though Mito and Karin were fast it didn’t matter. Natsu wasn’t telling the truth to begin with. Really it should take 35 minutes, but he needed them to look out of breath and the seal had absolutely nothing to do with time …

At 15 minutes their vests fell to pieces.

At 20 their mesh undershirts crumbled.

At 29 they dropped all their stuff and kept running thinking that they made it.

They both saw the patrol coming and to their horror it was just in time for the rest of their clothes to disappear … they both screamed and tried to cover themselves as two men ran towards them.

One man knelt down and noticed the girls were covered in cuts and bruises “are you both ok? My name is Izumo and this is Kotetsu. Who attacked you? Do you need medical attention for rape-”

“Don’t touch me! Just go a-” Mito never finished. Modesty isn’t something a ninja should have so when the girls freaked out Izumo and Kotetsu thought it was a sign of trauma instead of just being shy. With a quick jab to their necks the girls were rendered unconscious and the two shinobi wrapped them up in blankets before rushing them to the hospital.

“they are going to be so pissed, but I think the point has been made” Natsu smiled.

“I agree” Naruto chuckled as the orangette jumped in shock again.

Natsu pouted “I hate it when you do that … you’ll protect me from their wrath when we explain, right?” he held the blonde’s arm and kissed the ROOT agent’s jaw.

“can’t say no after that now can I” Naruto smiled softly.

“nope … this might be what they needed, but what about Arashi? I really hate he fact that he’s the same rank as you, but is in the same boat as Mito and Karin” said the orangette as he jumped through the trees with Naruto and went into the village.

“that’s for another time” Naruto noticed Sasuke following after them trying to be sneaky and filed it away as another thing to clear up, but first he had to meet his Opa to turn in some reports …


	24. Spark of Realization

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

Another Language

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem, Incest – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu / Sagi / Kankuro**

**Last Time:**

“that’s for another time” Naruto noticed Sasuke following after them trying to be sneaky and filed it away as another thing to clear up, but first he had to meet his Opa to turn in some reports …

XXXXXXXXXX

“ugh what happened?” Karin mumbled as she slowly sat up and glanced at Mito in the hospital bed next to her.

Mito groaned “I don’t know- … YOU!” she snapped as she spotted Natsu sitting across from them. Both girls attempted to jump off the beds and dive for their orange haired brother. They had every intention of beating their younger brother who looked far too calm and smug right now, but neither made it off the bed …

“BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN” both women froze and instinctively sat back down at the authoritative voice, but they didn’t see where it came from until Naruto walked out of seemingly nowhere.

“Naruto? What are you doing here?” Mito shook her head and shot Natsu a glare “he embarrassed us in front of two-”

Naruto shrugged “so?”

Karin huffed “he made our clothes disappear in front of two men!”

“and you think being naked in front of the people you fight and survive with is embarrassing? Modestly holds value over the hardships ninjas face? Do either of you know how many ninjas, men and women, are tortured, killed or raped every year?” Naruto sighed as he was gifted with blank looks ... they didn’t seem to realize the down sides to the ninja profession “so that’s a no … 120 ninjas every year on average. Many are genins, chunins and yes, jonins”

“what does that have to do-”

Natsu rolled his eyes “Mito think. Naruto and I came up with this plan to get a point across. You both completed an academy level with great difficulty. Do you really think you should be two ranks higher than genin who have already had their first kill?”

“we earned our rank” Karin snapped.

“how? Did you take the chunin or jonin exams?” Naruto asked calmly.

Mito blinked “err … well no”

“did you complete the necessary requirement of 200 missions to take the chunin exam?” asked the ROOT agent.

The girls jaws dropped “200!”

“and that would be another no … so why do you honestly believe you deserve the rank you were given when everyone else is going by the book?” Naruto leaned against the bed Karin was in and watched the to females flounder for an answer.

“be-becsuse … our father gave-”

Naruto held up a hand forcing Mito to stay quiet “yes, your father. The man who is perfect and can do no wrong … do try to keep in mind who you’re speaking to. After all there is a reason I consider only two Namikazes family” both girls flinched “Minato is human, he makes mistakes as he has proven. Now I’m not saying you’re weak. You’re both jonin level in strength and speed, but how the hell can you expect to get to the fight when you can barely hunt? Also keep in mind that Natsu easily tracked you down, stole your things, tied you up, applied seals on your clothes, stripped you … a true enemy could have drugged, raped and slashed your throat before you even woke-”

“STOP … please stop” Karin clapped her hands over her ears and started sobbing. Mito simple looked lost and confused.

Mito suddenly put up one last defiant glare “our father wouldn’t-ahh” in a blur Naruto shoved Mito back on the bed. In one fluid movement her panties were removed and she was flipped onto her hands and knees. She felt herself being pinned easily and Naruto’s pants against her exposed backside.

“and you’re raped” the ROOT agent stated and let her go “Natsu could’ve raped you both before so you could’ve been raped twice in 24 hours … where’s Minato?” Mito was oddly silent, but Naruto decided to make his final point “ninjas die young, not all, but most do. You can increase your odds by being smart and knowing how to survive. It’s not worth taking chances to wait for your female teammate to go and change. It’s foolish to wait for a female medic to treat your injuries. Modesty is destructive to survival and so is thinking Minato can be there to save you every time. Those men you ran into are your comrades and they were concerned about your health, they assumed you were raped and took measures to protect you and get help. They didn’t gape at your breasts … when you feel up to it take a look around. You’re in the biggest wing in the hospital. It’s dedicated to rape and torture victims”

Natsu smiled sadly as his sisters clearly understood what the point was. According the tears the message finally sank in “I’ll stay here” he whispered as Naruto started leaving. The blonde nodded with a soft smile and kissed Natsu before leaving the orange haired twin alone to comfort his sisters.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke scowled as he saw Naruto walking away from the hospital “fucking bastard thinks he’s so tough-… where’d he go?!” the raven blinked and suddenly the blonde was gone.

“good to see you were released Sasuke” the Uchiha jumped and spun around to see Naruto standing right behind him “a tad jumpy today”

“fuck you” Sasuke snarled and attempted to hit the blonde who dodged all too easily.

Naruto sweat dropped “eloquent. So why are you following me?” Naruto asked casually as if he didn’t just side step a punch.

“you have some nerve acting like you’re better than me and after all the shit you put me through” Sasuke growled.

“and what pray tell did I put you through? Are you still pissed because of that jail incident? Sasuke that was all on you. You’re the one who attacked the cafeteria workers to make them serve you and that was when you were under the assumption that they were civilians no less. Thank heavens they weren’t or you could still be in prison or waiting a death sentence for murder. And you made things worse for yourself by escaping” commented the blonde as he dodged another blow.

“why are you stronger than me?” Sasuke screamed in frustration.

Naruto raised an eyebrow “is that a rhetorical question?”

“FUCK YOU ASSHOLE” the Uchiha roared and attempted to beat the blonde into submission, but each punch, jab, slash and kick was calmly dodged as if he was nothing more than a toddler beating with his tiny fists because he wants a toy.

“you’re very articulate today” the blonde muttered sarcastically as the raven stopped his childish tirade to gasp for air.

Sasuke just stood there panting for a few minutes before looking at he blonde “train me”

“no” was the ROOT agent responded.

“you have too!” the raven glared.

“why’s that?” Naruto was starting to get bored with this foolishness … it’s time to snap the Uchiha back to reality.

“I need to get my revenge against my brother! You should be helping me!” yelled the Uchiha.

“I don’t believe in revenge, it’s a waste of time and your life to wallow in anger while hunting someone down and potentially die in the process … unless a perfect opportunity for death and humiliation falls in your lap that gives you a good chance to live happily and fulfill your life goals without worries” Naruto shrugged his shoulders “but that’s something hard to come by unless you know how to seriously pull strings like a spy or the Obake. Besides I don’t care who’s blood was spilt by your brother’s axe”

The raven scoffed “moron, my brother has never used an axe”

“well that’s what the public records says. You family was killed by someone using an axe” (I knew using that weapon to kill the Uchihas would come in handy one day since it ties to the man Itachi killed for helping the masked man contact the Uchiha … granted I never would’ve guessed that that deliberate discrepancy would be used to drag Sasuke’s head out of his ass) Naruto thought.

“what do you mean?” Sasuke looked confused.

“you never read the records? That’s not very professional. Go and check them out” was all the blonde said before slowly walking away.

Sasuke looked at the ROOT agent’s back “wait!” Naruto stopped, but didn’t turn around to face the Uchiha “why would the entire village say that Itachi killed everyone when he never used an axe?”

Naruto seemed to take a moment to consider what to say “we were almost ten when the Uchiha clan was massacred … my Jiji told me that deception works best when the right outside circumstances come together” Naruto unsealed a book and tossed it to Sasuke. The raven caught it and looked at the cover … it was the bingo book “page 27”

As Naruto disappeared into the trees Sasuke flipped to the page … it was Itachi’s profile. The S-class missing nin was a member of the Akatsuki and was known to have killed multiple people including the brutal murder of a S-class ninja known to use an axe.

Years ago when Itachi was asked to stop his family from staging a coup Naruto preformed the massacre in his place. The young ROOT agent remembered to check the files and noticed that one person seemed to be visiting the Uchihas a great deal since the rumors of a coup started. Itachi confirmed that the man was chatting with his father on the masked man’s behalf. Naruto used his bone bloodline to create a perfect replica of that man’s axe and used it to kill the Uchihas. Itachi escaped from the village to get into the Akatsuki and has been Konoha’s spy since. When the opportunity presented itself he murdered the messenger.

To everyone, even Sasuke, it would look like the man with the axe butchered the Uchihas and Itachi took the blame to become a spy. The story won’t be made public until Itachi returns, but Sasuke will soon come to that conclusion.

Technically it isn’t the full truth … Sasuke will never be told about the coup or Naruto’s involvement. This is a ninja village, secrets must be kept, but it will bring Sasuke peace.

XXXXXXXXXX

Danzo leaned back in his chair and sighed as he listened the Naruto’s report. Once the blonde finished he nodded “I see, so Sasuke has been told or to be more precise lead in the right direction … good, maybe his deplorable behavior will finally come to an end”

”I will check on him and see, but I’m sure he will be very different by the end of the day. Now is there anything to know while I’m here? I wanted to go see Mina” said Naruto.

“yes actually, I’ll be retiring” Danzo mentally smiled when Naruto grinned. The blonde didn’t know who was taking his place …

“tired of trainees already?” Naruto chuckled “so who is taking your place?”

The ROOT leader stood up and walked over to the blonde “the one person I know who can handle the job” he pulled out a white armband with the kanji for ‘ROOT’ on it in black “Naruto Sarutobi, I here by charge you with the duties of the ROOT division of Konoha, do you accept?”

Naruto blinked in shock and after a moment he kneeled “I accept Danzo-sama”

The old ninja smiled, Naruto was very professional when the time called for it. He placed the armband on the blonde’s upper right arm “you will do me proud just like always” Danzo pulled the young ninja into a hug ignoring the mild ache in his injured arm. The loss of his right eye and the old scars crippling his right arm that came from protecting Naruto is something he would never regret. In fact he was proud of them.

“thank you Opa” Naruto smiled as he happily hugged back. Soon they were back at he Sarutobi compound where Mina nearly tackled him once he entered the door. This was something he was worried about … not that Mina wouldn’t want to be adopted by him. She made it clear that she liked the idea, but how would Minato react?

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato blinked at his two daughters “you want to be demoted? Why? You’re both strong”

Mito glanced at Karin. They both smiled in agreement and gave Minato their jonin jackets “we just aren’t ready for such a step. Genin rank would be a better fit and could we be assigned to a team or sensei”

“well … ok, if you’re sure. I’ll give you both genin rank and have a jonin join you on missions” Minato frowned as he watched his daughters bow and leave. They didn’t need to be professional with him.

Karin smiled as they walked down the street “strangely enough I feel better … hey, Mito, look” both girls spotted Izumo and Kotetsu on guard duty and went to speak with them.


	25. Denial

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

Another Language

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem, Incest – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu / Sagi / Kankuro**

**Last Time:**

Karin smiled as they walked down the street “strangely enough I feel better … hey, Mito, look” both girls spotted Izumo and Kotetsu on guard duty and went to speak with them.

XXXXXXXXXX

“no! I refuse!”  
Naruto clenched his teeth in anger though he did a really good job of hiding it considering the source of his rage was the blonde fool glaring at him as if what he was saying was wrong. The hokage couldn’t do anything truly for his children welfare in mind. He gives them privileges and promotions away without letting them earn it for themselves and seems to think he’s helping them, but he won’t let his stupidity effect little Mina any further …

A stack of papers about a foot tall appeared from a seal on the ROOT agent’s jacket onto Minato’s kitchen table just as Kushina walked in the room. Just as the red head saw Naruto she smiled, but before she could say anything Naruto spoke …

“these are all the reports from Mina’s bodyguards” Naruto tapped the stack with his hand before glaring back at the hokage blatantly ignoring the stunned red head’s presence “do you honestly think Mina would be safer with you when you aren’t even aware that she has been coming back and forth from the Srutobi compound alone since the mission to Wave without supervision?” Minato gaped like a fish as he floundered for an answer. In a fit of disbelief he snatched a report off the pile only to pale at what he was reading “that is that report of one of the several attempts to kidnap her on one of her trips”

“WHAT?” Kushina’s scream startled Minato who apparently was hoping she wouldn’t be home for this, but Naruto timed his visit just right. She stormed over and took the report from Minato “oh my god … well it’s a good thing you assigned her bodyguards, right honey?” Kushina looked up at her husband only have the smile fall from her face as she saw her husband’s pale face “Minato … you did assign her the guards right?” the blood in her veins ran cold when silence and avoiding eye contact was all she got as an answer to her very serious question.

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes on them both making Minato flinch almost wishing the younger blonde was wearing the usual black goggles, which were in need for a tune up “to answer your question, no. Opa was the one who gave Mina protection the second he found out that she was going around the village without supervision of any kind and it was a damn good thing he did because in her first attempt to return to the Namikaze compound she went straight through the red light district” Naruto paused letting the information sink in “it has been over a year since that first visit and she has made the trip everyday twice except for storms, holidays or when it gets to late and can you guess where she has been staying during those times”

“a-a year!” Minato spluttered as his wife seemed to lose all the strength in her legs and fell back on the couch completely speechless.

Naruto dropped the adoption forms on the table “I have no interest in making amends with either of you since neither of youseem to care about what’s best or even understand the situations you put your children in. I’m only here for Mina. That precious girl deserves a real home. She shouldn’t have to go through dangerous situations or put up with people who treat her like an afterthought-”

The hokage shook his head frantically “we don’t, we love her!”

“really …” Naruto raised an eyebrow. He was tempted to pull rank since he was basically on the same level as the hokage and get the Daimyo involved, but he wanted them as little fuss as possible for Mina “keep in mind the reason you had her and then think about where you were for Mina’s sixth birthday”

Silence reigned supreme and Naruto left knowing he made his point …

Mina’s sixth birthday was a month ago. There was a big party at the Sarutobi compound that day. Many people came to celebrate even Tsunade and Shizune, both of whom neglected to inform Kushina and Minato of the big bash. However it shouldn’t have been necessary to tell them …

As a present Naruto, Natsu and Orochimaru decorated her bedroom to look like a forest and butterflies were made with seals to flutter around the room. Mina nearly started crying when she saw it she was so happy. The guest bedroom was now her room and Naruto will make sure she keeps it.

Both Namikazes flinched as they heard the door slam shut signaling that Naruto had indeed left the compound and snapped Minato from his daze “I can’t believe this … how can he ask us such a thing! I know what my children need-”

“Minato … shut up” the hokage’s jaw dropped in shock and his head spun around so fast that he may have given himself whiplash. Kushina paid no attention to her husband’s actions. She was too focused on the copies of the reports Nsruto left with them. Since she had to explain everything to Tsunade she has been thinking through everything and has not been making a pretty picture out of her life choices … After looking through only two more reports she stood up, got a pen and signed the papers “sign them … I don’t know why we made so many horrific mistakes, but this one I know is right. For both Naruto and Mina”

Minato watched his wife leave in silence then looked down at the innocent adoption papers “no … no, I will prove him wrong, I understand the situations my children are in … I am a good father” Minato darted out of the house and went to the missions department. He sifted through some before settling on one “this is perfect! I’ll prove that I know my son by sending him on a mission like this. It’s much higher than genin, but I know Natsu is stronger … I’ll just tweak it so he’ll agree to it. When he returns with a mission success I’ll reveal the truth … I’m not sure why this is so high anyway with a civilian gang involved and no ninjas” Minato used whiteout to erase the ranking level and replaced it with a C …

XXXXXXXXXX

The ROOT agent sighed in frustration “they have no concept of reality. They better get out of their little dreamland where everything is perfect, forgivable and in control before someone gets hurt” he was especially worried about Minato’s promoting habit.

The hokage part of his brain seems to stop functioning when his family is involved and the doting father part that wants to remove all the red tape or obstacles for his kids takes over, but that’s not fair to them … Minato could send them to their graves if he doesn’t learn to keep thinking like a professional leader at the right times and not let the father in him make decisions involving anything in the ninja realm. Naruto was happy that he heard about Mito and Karin asking for a demotion. Natsu said the girls were doing better at that level and learning fast alongside their team … they gained a lot of respect for their choice …

“that did go well … maybe I should make a test like the one Natsu and I used on Mito and Karin mandatory. It’s about time some changes were made to the academy anyway. Once I get Mina adopted without force I’ll tell Minato about my rank and get him to focus … now what t do about Arashi?” Naruto mused as he walked “have you come to yell again or talk for a change?”

His pursuer flinched and nervously stepped out of the shadows revealing himself to be Sasuke “just talk if that’s ok”

“sure” Naruto shrugged and continued walking with Sasuke.

“I read up on those records you told me about the other day” Sasuke said softly with a hint of guilt.

“I see … find it interesting?” the blonde asked.

Sasuke nodded hesitantly “yes … you were right nothing adds up… I am very sorry. I’ve been going out of control on some revenge quest and I never had to … my brother must think I’m an idiot”

“he’s an older brother so that’s a given” Naruto chuckled. He did have a number of people growing up in the Sarutobi clan he considered brothers and he is an older brother to Mina and Konohamaru so he could understand … at least that’s what Sasuke thought, but really it was a little more than that … Itachi sent Naruto a recent update and in it he called Sasuke his ‘idiotic’ little brother.

“yeah I suppose” Sasuke laughed slightly “I asked Tsunade if I could train as a medic”

Naruto raised an eyebrow “oh?”

The raven blushed slightly in embarrassment “I wanted to do that when I was young so I want to go back to that … and make up for the problems I caused. I’m training under Sakura … she’s scary” the Uchiha shivered in fear …

“it probably doesn’t help that you have been a real ass to her for years” Naruto commented bluntly.

“I know. I deserve worse really. Do you know where Natsu is? I wanted to apologize to him too” Sasuke said sincerely.

“right now he’s getting some new weapons. He was planning on looking for a mission so you might find him at the hokage tower. You can keep that” Naruto mentioned and smiled as he saw Sasuke hesitantly put the bingo book back in his pocket and bow politely before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXX

“I have a great mission for you Natsu! Here!” Minato pretended to rummage through his desk and pull out a mission scroll “it’s a rescue mission. Well more retrieval mission. A gang stole a bunch of family heirlooms and the family wants them back”

Natsu raised an eyebrow as he took the scroll and noticed the rank “only a C rank? I would think a mission like this would be higher hokage-sama”

Minato pouted at not being called Dad. Office or not his kids should feel alright calling him Dad “yes well the gang is a bunch of thugs who aren’t ninjas”

“ok, I accept the mission hokage-sama” Natsu bowed formally and sweat dropped as his Dad pouted, but he just mentally rolled his eyes and left the office “the Black Gang huh? Interesting. Why do I feel like I know that name?” Natsu blinked as he saw Sasuke coming his way “hey Sasuke! It’s been a while” Naruto told him that he told Sasuke some information that would make Sasuke do some much needed soul searching and he hoped that’s true … Sasuke can be a real ass when he wants and it’s getting annoying.

Sasuke nodded hesitantly “yeah … I learned something recently and it got me thinking about all the stupid stuff I’ve been doing and my attitude … I really want to say sorry for everything. I’ve been a complete ass since day one”

“that’s good to hear. I accept your apology Sasuke” Natsu smiled softly and was about to head for the East when Sasuke stopped him.

“oh Natsu Naruto gave this to me, but I don’t feel right keeping it” Sasuke pulled the bingo book out of his pocket and handed it to the orangette “it’s a very different version than the one I saw my brother looking at as a kid”  
Natsu nodded as he took the book “yeah this is the ROOT version Danzo gave him. ROOT agents deal with foreign assassins and deep internal issues. They have this book to compare all the assassins to ninjas. Nearly all foreign assassins aren’t ninjas, but many are equivalent in strength to ninjas gong up to SS class”

The Uchiha tilted his head in interest “really? Learn something new everyday”

“yep, see ya Sasuke” Natsu waved and headed for the East gate. He blushed slightly as he remembered the passionate good bye Naruto gave him that morning while walking down the road towards his destination …


	26. Wasting Time

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**Warnings - sexual content, language, violence**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

Another Language

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem, Incest – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu / Sagi / Kankuro**

**Last Time:**

“yep, see ya Sasuke” Natsu waved and headed for the East gate. He blushed slightly as he remembered the passionate good bye Naruto gave him that morning while walking down the road towards his destination …

XXXXXXXXXX

Natsu sighed as he made it to the Black Gang’s territory “the hideout should be somewhere around here” he decided to pause in a nearby tree over looking a large lake with a few small islands and wait for any signs of where the hideout might be like voices or other noises made by machines. He reached into his pack for a food pill and his hand brushed the bingo book.

It was nagging him again … he knew he heard about this gang. He opened the bingo book and flipped through the pages. Only 28 pages in he found a profile that made his blood freeze …

…’The Black Gang – 7 SS Ranked members and over 100 military employs. They are notorious for theft and murder. The kidnap of heirlooms or even heirs for ransom is their specialty. In the case of heirs they sometimes sell the captive to a brothel if the demands aren’t met. It’s well known that this group has advanced weaponry, devices to check DNA and a deep hatred for ninjas’…

The book went on to describe each member, but Natsu nearly fell from the tree he was in when a loud metal door was heard opening startling him badly

“oh god … I shouldn’t be here” Natsu hissed. Jumping down from the trees as voices came towards him. He remembered now … it was right after Naruto was promoted and was going through the profiles to decide who showed that they could be ROOT ninjas from those training tests … Naruto was talking about cases where non ninjas are very powerful and just as dangerous as high ranked, which was why ROOT was specially trained to fight these kinds of people … the new ROOT leader named the Black Gang among several other dangerous people …

A hatred for ninjas … that thought echoed in the orangette’s head and it prompted him to remove his headband, bingo book, weapons pouch, sandals and quickly buried everything. He made sure everything was hidden and started walking as fast as possible away from the territory and away from the voices he was hearing.

“why the hell did Dad do this? These people are SS ranked … I need to call Naruto” Natsu whispered and was about to reach into his pocket when …

“well what do we have here?” Natsu’s heart nearly leapt into his throat and he turned to see a tall burly man in a leather jacket. This was Nate, the Black Gang’s leader, according to what the bingo book said “you could make a pretty penny”

The ninja turned tail and was about to run as fast as he could, but he was hit hard in the back as if someone landed on him pinning him down and something was placed over his nose and mouth forcing him to breathe in an odd smelling scent. He tried to struggle, but this man really was very strong. The ninja wanted to tap into the nine tails power, but his body was weakening fast.

All the last strength he had was put into moving his hand into his pocket and typing a quick message. As his eyes fell shut and darkness consumed him he hit send …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sparing with Konohamaru with Mina playing with Orochimaru. The ROOT agent’s camouflage coat was laying on the porch with his goggles placed on top of it “not bad Konohamaru, but …” Naruto ducked a punch and flipped the academy onto his back “you’re too tense. Try to relax it will help your movements flow easier”

“got it thanks … lunch time!” Konohamaru jumped up from his spot on the ground and ran into the house making Naruto chuckle. Orochimaru rolled his eyes and went to start cooking lunch letting Mina take the little pink ball they were playing with. Mina just smiled and was going to put her toy away, but a buzzing from Naruto’s black goggles caught her attention.

“and how are you Mina?” Naruto crouched down next to her and hugged her giving her a little tickle.

Mina giggled cutely “I’m good! Stop tickling …your goggles are buzzing Naru-nii”

The ROOT agent kissed her head and let her go “I’ll answer it, go put your toys away” he snatched up his goggles the second the little girl turned away not wanting to show her his worry. He put the goggles on and tapped the side. A message popped up from Natsu in the form of clicks in a code.

… sos bb BG …

The first part was easy. Natsu was clearly in trouble, but what did the rest mean? The second part ‘bb’ could mean anything. He wished he taught Natsu ROOT codes, but there was nothing he could do about that now. It had to be something simple … then it hit him.

Bingo Book! It meant bingo book!

Without wasting a second he grabbed his coat, signaled to Orochimaru that there was an emergency and left for the hokage tower. In mid leap he unsealed the book, sealed his coat into the seals on his body and created a mask of bone to cover his head as the armband marking him the ROOT leader appeared on his arm.

The Deadly Obake flipped quickly through the book as he raced across the rooftops looking for anything with the initials ‘BG’ and he discovered only one … the Black Gang … this wasn’t good.

“there is no reason at all for Natsu to be there, least of all on a mission. This should go to ROOT before any other missions are given there” Naruto hissed angrily and moved faster as he summoned a chameleon. The small chameleon on his shoulder was ordered to gather a team of ROOT agents at headquarters immediately and it left without wasting a single second on words. Any missions where someone could pass the territory of gangs that are powerful and hate ninjas like this are given to ROOT. No exceptions, until the gang itself is dealt with. He completely ignored the secretary trying to stop him as he slammed the door open and went straight into the hokage’s office where Arashi and Minato were chatting about something apparently funny.

“wait the hokage- …” the woman froze in fear as the ROOT leader raised his power.

Minato glared as his secretary fled the room “that was uncalled for-”

“I frankly don’t give a fuck. I want to know how a genin was assigned a mission to fight the Black Gang” the Deadly Obake growled.

Arashi scowled “you have no authority here-”

“yes I do” the ROOT agent pointed at the band on his arm. The hokage’s eyezs widened as he recognized the band “well …” Naruto glared at them from behind his bone mask as he waited for an explanation as to how his lover got into such danger.

“that was only a gang of civilians. My son can handle himself so it’s nothing to worry about” Minato said confidently.

“would you be so confident if Natsu was against the Akatsuki?” the ROOT commander snapped.

The hokage paled “what? No! why-” Minato fell silent as the ROOT agent with many nicknames and skills slammed the bingo book down on the desk in front of him. It was already opened to the Black Gang’s profiles.

“yes the members of the Black Gang are not ninjas, but they are powerful. You sent you son to a group of people each ranked S or higher who know how to disable the chakra system, the ninja hating equivalent of the Akatsuki” the commander of ROOT felt six ROOT agents appear behind him a he faster than the human eye could see created a seal on the floor. Natsu can yell at him later, but right now Naruto was happy he placed a summon seal similar to the Hiraishin on his lover’s headband “the Black Gang has one of our own. We hit hard and fast, move out” the ninjas turned to leave through the seal.

“WAIT, take Arashi with you! He can help and Obake … send them a message” Minato ordered seriously even though he didn’t want Arashi to understand what he just asked the ROOT leader to do.

“I intend to” Naruto had no intention of letting the Black Gang off of the hook and heaven help them if Natsu is harmed in anyway. He didn’t even spare Arashi a glance as he and his teammates stood on the seal “keep up”

Arashi just barely made it to the seal before it was activated and he stood up as the others began searching the immediate area “so what we need to do is formulate a plan- …” Arashi scowled as no one was listening to him. He raised an eyebrow when The Deadly Obake walked straight to a spot and dug up his brother’s weapons pouch with his sandals a book and a headband.

“very clever Natsu” Naruto sighed in relief behind his mask. Arashi couldn’t see it, but this is one of the very few times in the Obake’s career that he will use every weapon at his disposal including the Byakugan he copied years ago, which he used to find the buried items. Even though Arashi couldn’t see that he should be able to see the subtle signals passing between each member telling them to search for any tracks … if he was skilled enough for his rank, which he wasn’t.

A shrill whistle from one member caught everyone’s and everyone instantly converged on the spot where a set of tracks were found except Arashi who was lagging behind “he was captured and they headed this way, lets move” the ROOT team was about to jump into the trees at their commander’s orders when …

“HOLD IT! I’m the leader of this mission!”

A few moments of an awkward silence passed before the Obake and the other agents turned to face Arashi “and what makes you think that?”

“I’m the hokage’s son, this is my brother’s life we’re talking about and I’m the highest ranked ninja here” the Namikaze argued. He was a little shocked he had to explain anything so simple.

One agent, who was Torune behind his mask, scoffed “you being the hokage’s brat means nothing when it comes to skill and experience and you aren’t the highest ranked here. Our commander Obake is ranked just as high as your daddy” the bug user hissed in a mocking tone making Arashi glare.

“and the fact that your brother is involved means you should follow those who know what they’re doing” shrugged another agent who was named Fu.

“you will follow me” Arashi said sternly thinking they will give in to him, but he has never fought with them, he never killed with them, he never lost comrades with them … the Obake has and that means much more. They will never let Arashi have the lead. The ROOT agents simple don’t trust the fool with their lives and they don’t like the fact that he’s disrespecting their commander.

“permission commander” Torune stepped forward and up to Arashi.

Naruto smirked from behind his mask “granted”

Arashi puffed his chest out as he realized what was going on “fine, if it’s a fight you want then it’s a-gah!” Torune shot forward without any warning and sent Arashi flying into a tree with a punch to the gut “I wasn’t … ready” Arashi gasped through pained breaths.

“a ninja is always ready” was all Torune said before charging so fast he became a blur. The hokage’s brat dodged a flying kunai, but was then kicked in the back sending him back to the ground and a shuriken landed next to Arashi’s neck making a small cut “Yield” Arashi glared and jumped up to charge. Torune swiftly sidestepped and slashed at the Namikaze’s leg making another cut “Yield”

“no way” snapped Arashi and he shot through a set of hand signs and fired a water jutsu … the ROOT agent disappeared and reappeared behind Arashi to slice at the blonde’s side. Arashi spun around, but was suddenly hit hard in the and pinned down to the ground with his arm behind his back. Arashi felt his blood freeze as a kunai was pressed up against his neck … he could tell that the ninja would slash his throat without a second thought …

Torune increased the pressed on the weapon making another bleeding cut “Yield”

“Fine! I yield!” Arashi was released and his rubbed his aching arm as he got up “you’re in charge, happy?” he huffed as he shot the Obake a glare.

“how many times did my agent kill you?” the ROOT leader asked.

“huh?” Arashi raised an eyebrow, he’s not dead.

“the answer is six. If he used his poisoned weapons you would be dead and he could’ve broken your neck or killed you with a jutsu the second he got behind you or pinned you … how long does it take to slice through flesh?” Obake asked as Arashi was thinking about the information he was told.

Since Arashi wasn’t answering Fu stepped up “less than one second”

”how long does it take to break a bone?” Naruto asked as he watched Arashi through his mask of bone.

Another ROOT agent answered “depending on the method as little as a fraction of a second”

“how long does it take to rape?” the ROOT leader saw Arashi pale as the reason behind the seemingly random line of questions dawned on him.

“penetration takes only a second” Torune answered.

The Obake leaned in close to Arashi “you cost 10 minutes of your brother’s blood, flesh and life”

Arashi’s eyes shifted rapidly as he tried to get his thoughts under control “b-but you also wasted- …” his argument died on his lips as the ROOT agents chuckled in amusement.

“we didn’t waste a second on you” that was all the Obake said before he and the six agent vanished in a puff of smoke leaving Arashi alone …

XXXXXXXXXX

The ROOT agents were racing through the trees as they followed the faint traces of tracks. They came upon a metal door that was slightly submerged “it’s a port … Natsu is on one of those islands” Naruto frowned and pulled his bone mask back into his body. He ordered them to examine the door for clues as Torune’s insects flew off to check out the nearest islands.

Fu twitched “seriously? That fool never realized we switched out with clones?” the ROOT agents shook their heads. It was embarrassing for all ninjas to have a guy like that in the Anbu ranks.

“at least he can get back to the seal by himself” Naruto muttered uncaringly as he pulled out a container of food pills and downed a mouthful (I’m coming Natsu)


	27. Handprints

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem, Incest – Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu / Sagi / Kankuro**

**Last Time:**

“at least he can get back to the seal by himself” Naruto muttered uncaringly as he pulled out a container of food pills and downed a mouthful (I’m coming Natsu)

XXXXXXXXXX

Natsu shivered in the cold cell as he watched his captors rifle through his pockets. All his clothes were stripped from him and he was really scared. He just prayed Naruto received his message and would come soon because he did not like the topic these guys were talking about.

“he doesn’t have much with him” one gang member said sourly as they search the torn remains of Natsu’s clothes.

Nate smirked “so we won’t get a ransom, that’s no big deal. Look at him … oh yes, he will fetch a hefty price from some old perverted geezer”

“you know boss, it almost seems a shame to let someone this cute go by without a taste” said the bulky Black Gang member leering at Natsu.

“I agree, we’ll just let any marks we make heal first before selling him” Nate smirked and Natsu’s eyes widened in horror as the seven main gang members entered the cell he was in. The ninja tried to kick at the one who grabbed his arm without using chakra, but itdid little against them. In fact Nate just caught his ankle “we have a fighter here” Natsu yelped in pain as he was pinned down to the floor by two guys with his legs spread wide. He tried to ignoring everything. Ignore these bastards’ cruel smiles, ignore the snickers, ignore their lips grazing his skin.

(Naruto help me) the ninja winced as one Black Gang bit down on his nipple … he focused on the sky outside of the window where he saw a bird flying gracefully. After a few minutes of touching what they wanted and Nate pulled his pants down. The orange haired Leaf ninja couldn’t stop himself from looking unimpressed at the gang leader’s small cock, which just served to piss off the man even more than the complete lack of an erection on the ninja’s. Natsu wondered how bad this would be if they knew he was a ninja as he struggled and screamed while they forced him onto all fours. He shut his eyes tightly as he felt the cock touch his entrance. Before the leader pushed in another man pulled yanked Natsu’s hair and forced the orange haired ninja’s mouth open. Natsu felt a wave of sickness hit him as the taste of that bastard’s cock ran along his tongue, but thankfully it didn’t get any worse than that.

The door to the room flew open revealing a bloody solider with a clearly broken arm that had a bone sticking out of it “general! The Mal military from the Western Isles launched a attack! Along the North Eastern wall. They shut the system down so an alarm couldn’t be activated”

“dammit! You two stay here and guard the fort! The rest head out!” Nate put his pants back on and they all rushed out. The two left behind sighed in disappointment and let Natsu go in order to get ready for a fight. Natsu curled up as the cell shut and whimpered.

One main member frowned as the solider stumbled on the way to the door “stay still solider, your wounds are bad. We’ll help you to the infirmary” he said as he and the other Black Gang member went towards the solider who was applying pressure to the bone sticking out of his flesh to prevent it from moving and making the wound worse …

XXXXXXXXXX

A military guard was diligently watching his out for anyone coming near the island. From his post on the east side of the Black Gang’s hideout he saw a large brown messenger bird land on the rail near him. He glanced at the screen attached to the building and saw no fluctuations meaning no chakra was detected so it was safe and not a ninja or jutsu of some sort. If it was the detectors in the wall above the screen would’ve alerted him.

“what do you have here little guy?” he said calmly as he removed the little message from the tube on the bird’s leg to read it. The soldier turned towards the shore to keep watching out for danger, but away from the bird he read the note …

‘ _I will take back what is mine and murder each of you for daring to lay your hands on what is min_ e’

The soldier rolled his eyes. It was just a foolish death threat from another nut who thinks he can take an army. He saw another line at the bottom of the page …

’ _P.S. I am not a bird_ ’

“very funny, which one of them came up with this joke?” he snorted in amusement as he looked at where the bird is … or was. The bird was no longer thee, but the security camera was pointing in a different direction and the wires behind the chakra detector was ripped out of the wall or to be more precise pecked out “fuck!” the soldier went for his gun in his belt and spun around to set the alarm, but was met with brass knuckles straight to the face. He was out before he even had a chance.

Naruto signaled out with a simple hand sign and his team of ROOT agents appeared on the surface of the water “Natsu is in the south wing. I spotted him through the window. Disable the entire chakra system from here and go to the west block. I’m going in this way and get them to come in this direction” he stated as they joined him next to the door

“understood commander” Torune said as he pulled out a laptop and connected it to the wires Naruto pulled out from behind the detector. The benefit of the ‘Shift’ bloodline Naruto has is that when he shifts chakra is used, but then it and his chakra coils dissolve momentarily. The energy gained from burning calories jumpstarts the creation of chakra coils that powers a shift, which is why it takes calories and chakra.He truly becomes a real bird, but he couldn’t shift back right away since that would require a flare up of chakra, which could be detected so the detector had to go first.

The ROOT commander knew that shutting down the chakra detection system will take a few moments and he didn’t want to make Natsu wait that long. He touched the neck of the unconscious guard and his body shifted, blonde hair turned brown and he grew taller, but became leaner. Once the transformation was complete he slashed the guard’s throat. He then used his Shift to make himself look injured even going to the extreme of making it look like his arm was badly broken by manipulating his bone to stick out of his flesh and he went in.

While quickly moving through the halls, but staying out of sight he noticed that very few guards were in the complex itself meaning they were guarding the perimeter. He did manage to pick up some useful information from some soldiers chatting.

The leader the called general by the lower ranks …

The enemy they were worried about right now was a military from the Western Isles. The soldiers chatting couldn’t recall the name of the organization, bit Naruto knew it. His lover Dan has been there working on bringing it down for the last few weeks. In a few weeks Dan should have the organization known as Mal crushed politically, financially and utterly destroyed from the inside out.

Naruto clenched his teeth as he came to the door where he could hear Natsu screaming (I’m here, just hang on) he thought as he held his arm pretending to clutch the bone in pain and stumbled through the door seemingly in a panic “general! The Mal military from the Western Isles launched a attack! Along the North Eastern wall. They shut the system down so an alarm couldn’t be activated”

“dammit! You two stay here and guard the fort! The rest head out!” Nate put his pants on and they all rushed out. The two left behind sighed and let Natsu go in order to get ready for a fight. Natsu curled up as the cell shut and whimpered, but Naruto made note of the type of cell door.

One main member frowned as the ‘solider’ stumbled on the way to the door “stay still solider, your wounds are bad. We’ll help you to the infirmary” he said as he and the other Black Gang member went towards the solider who was applying pressure to the bone sticking out of his flesh to prevent it from moving and making the wound worse.

“yes thank you” as they approached Naruto shifted his grip on his protruding bone and with one swift yank he removed his bone completely revealing that it was manipulated into a sword beneath he skin. Before either of the gang members had a chance to blink their heads were sliced clean from their bodies “Natsu!” he exclaimed as he reformed his bone and went to unlock the cell door.

The naked orange haired ninja jolted up right and nearly started crying when he saw the injured soldier shifted into Naruto “it’s you! Naruto!” Naruto disabled the latch and was immediately pulled into a hug from his crying lover. Natsu buried his head in the blonde’s chest not caring that the blood gushing out of the two Black Gang members’ necks was pooling on the floor and getting on his bare feet.

“I have you now Natsu. It’s over” Naruto said as he held his lover close but he knew this wasn’t the time. He unsealed his camouflage coat and wrapped it around Natsu just as a wall near them started crumbling revealing six other ROOT agents ”take him Kyo and you know protocol. The rest of you are with me” he said as he placed his bone mask on his face once again.

Natsu yelped as he was picked up bridal style and handed to the other ninja “wait-”

“they have been around too long ... I’ll catch up” Naruto said firmly. Unlike Arashi Natsu fully understood what was going to happen and simply curled closer to the coat as he was raced away to safety. He prayed that Naruto would be alright, but he knew that the ROOT agents have an infinitely better chance at fighting these people than him.

The now masked commander turned to his other men “I will fight in the building take out the reinforcements posted around the island and the power grid. Once the power is down you know what to do”

“yes commander” Naruto watched as his agents left before unsealing and eating the last of his food pills. It seems he can’t use Shift anymore. It just wasn’t worth the risk without more food pills. Two guns appeared in his hands and he headed back into the hallway. In a moment the five living main Black Gang members would discover the ruse and return with a team of soldiers. He had every intention in meeting them in the center of the building and scaring the hell out of them before slaughtering them for hurting Natsu.

“YOU!” Naruto turned and saw them with, as expected, 20 extra men. Probably excessive, but this gang didn’t have a reputation for half assing in any fight. In fact they always brought an army to any fight. Naruto figured it was a display of power, but it was about to become a weakness for the commander was very good with numbers and had plenty of weapons to go around.

The leader smirked believing that this one fool would die quickly as.one soldier raised his gun to shot, but the bullet went straight through the intruder. Several more bullets were fired and none did any damage. It was like they were fighting a ghost. Little did they know they were or to be more precise a ninja with a ghost like bloodline.

“what the fuck are you?” Nate growled as the unscathed intruder started walking towards them. It was strange. This guy was dressed like an anbu, but the detectors should’ve caught even the slightest hint of chakra. He flexed his fingers ready to get close and disable the ninja’s chakra network. Little did Nate know is that the ninja before them didn’t rely on chakra. Many of Naruto’s seals could be opened with blood or even thoughts … no chakra needed.

“just someone you pissed off” the masked ninja commented before raising his own guns and firing several shots at once taking out the six soldiers. They all scattered to take cover and begin firing back. Naruto resealed one empty gun and unsealed a knife, while casually hiding behind a wall.  
Suddenly all the power went out …

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato’s head shot up as he saw the seal glow. He hasn’t informed anyone of what happened yet. Just stayed there waiting and a huge sense of relief flooded him when he saw Natsu being carried by a ROOT agent with Arashi right behind him “Natsu thank heavens-”

“Dad he won’t let me take Natsu!” Arashi snapped in outrage. This was his brother he should be the one to take him home.

The mask hid the agent’s eye roll “I am bound by the Gray protocol meaning I am to take Natsu straight to the hospital” it really was shocking to believe that this fool had any relation to his commander. The fool didn’t even notice the fact that his brother was naked under the coat and had purpling hand shaped bruises on his exposed legs otherwise the fool wouldn’t be trying to manhandle Natsu. That would traumatize him further.

(gray … p-protocol) those words struck Minato like a knife through the heart. It wasn’t something he wanted to believe, but the signs were there staring him in the face. The bruises on Natsu’s expose skin, the fact that Natsu wqs naked, underneath the familiar coat and the way his young son shook in fear when Arashi yelled. His son was sexually assaulted due to events he selfishly tricked Natsu into being involved with. This was horrifying. There is no coming back from this …

Arashi scowled “Gray protocol? What sort of excuse is that?”

The hokage’s jaw dropped as he looked at his eldest son. Surely he taught Arashi proper protocol, right? He grabbed Arashi’s arm before his son did something stupid and whispered harshly into his ear “that’s a very serious protocol meaning Natsu was hurt in a way that tossing him from one person to another will only cause harm-”

“in what way?” Arashi hissed back interrupting his father.

Minato frowned at Arashi’s lack of observation “it’s the sexual assault protocol” he whispered and watched as Arashi paled heavily.

“thankfully we didn’t humor your son’s attempt to assert authority otherwise we would’ve been 10 minutes later … excuse me hokge-sama” Kyo turned away and left taking Natsu to the hospital. Arashi winced as he saw the look of sheer horror on Natsu’s face before the agent left and it made him feel so guilty.

The hokage gaped “is what that agent said true?”

“I am your son and the higher ranked ninja, plus this was my brother! I should’ve lead the mission, but instead they fed me some bullshit about the Obake guy being the same rank as you and apparently their clones beat me as they went ahead … I didn’t even notice that they swapped out with clones. I had no clue where they went after that so I stayed near the summoning seal” Arashi grumbled as if he was being treated unfairly despite being glad that he was happy that Natsu had those 10 minutes. Of course everything would’ve gone just fine if they just gave him full rein from the get go so the time wouldn’t have been an issue.

Minato couldn’t believe his ears “that’s true Arashi. The arm band on the Obake’s arm means that he is the leader of ROOT and thereby the leader of foreign affairs as in outside the ninja activities, while I’m internal affairs as in control of ninja related issues. The entire village may see me as the hokage, but there are really two hokages. The foreign officials see him as the hokage. You should never have challenged him least of all with some bullshit excuse like you being my son. He doesn’t care about that nor should he! What matters is experience and the fact that you couldn’t spot a clone or track them means you don’t have that! 10 damn minutes is a death sentence in the ninja career!”

“how was I supposed to know? You never taught us any of that and I still could’ve sent a message” Arashi argued.

“a message … I would never give someone from my own family an order to deliver such a message Arashi” Minato felt like pulling his hair out in frustration and kicking himself.

“is that so?” the hokage and his son whirled around to see the Obake with his five ROOT agents behind him. They were dripping from head to toe in blood and the gruesome sight and smell of blood had Arashi bent over to puke violently “it’s seems we’re finally on the same page” the ROOT commander said as he walked forward.

“what do you mean?” Minato asked with a sense of dread he couldn’t describe.

Once the Obake stopped in front of Minato he raised his bloody hand and gripped the bone mask. Minato paled in horror and shock as the mask was carelessly dropped to the ground revealing Naruto as the commander. Before anything could be said Naruto’s blood soaked hands cupped Minato’s cheeks coating his skin in blood and he leaned in to press their lips together … it was a cold empty kiss. No love. No hate. Just empty and it hurt Minato deeply.

Naruto pulled back leaving bloody handprints behind “your message was sent. We made it crystal clear” he said as he left the office with his men following.

Torune paused to look at Arashi who still looked sick “why so sick? Surely you have seen blood before. After all no one is allowed to become a chunin until they killed at least once. Just ask the hokage” the bug user smirked behind his mask. He knew Arashi never killed before …

Arashi waited until the ROOT agents left before looking at his father “Dad … why did you make me an anbu?”

“I … I don’t know anymore” Minato just stood there staring at the seal on his office floor in a daze as the blood dried on his cheeks …

XXXXXXXXXX

“you know it’s after visiting hours Naruto” Natsu teased as he saw his love sneak back in the hospital room after already being thrown out once.

“as if they can keep me out” Naruto shrugged as he sat next to the hospital bed “I got a call from Dan. He’ll be finishing his business early and is coming here”

Natsu smiled “for how long?”

“for good. He intended for Mal to be his last job. He’s passing his business on to someone else” Naruto said and kissed Natsu “go to sleep” Natsu pulled Naruto back down for another kiss and the blonde obliged.

“the farthest they got was forcing me … to suck” Natsu started tearing up “but if you were any later … just one second” Natsu couldn’t finish his sentence because he started crying. Naruto simply laid in the bed next to the orangette and held him close …  
XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina’s eyes widened in shock as Minato came through the door with blood on his face “Minato what happened? Are you ok?” she yelled. Mito and Karin ran downstairs when they heard their mother yell and gasped at the bloody handprints.

The hokage didn’t answer. He simply walked over to the table where Kushina put the adoption forms until he signed them. The pen next to the papers made it to Minato’s fingers and he signed his name making Naruto Mina’s guardian …


	28. Unmasked Fool

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Naruto x OC 'Dan' / Ranmaru / Natsu / Sagi / Kankuro**

**Last Time:**

The hokage didn’t answer. He simply walked over to the table where Kushina put the adoption forms until he signed them. The pen next to the papers made it to Minato’s fingers and he signed his name making Naruto Mina’s guardian …

XXXXXXXXXX

*Ring*Ring*

Orochimaru answered the phone and his eyes widened “Naruto! … it’s for you, they say it’s about Mina’s adoption”

“ok” Naruto set Mina on the ground to keep coloring, but she pouted and held his leg as he took the phone “Naruto Sarutobi here … ok … yes … I see … thank you very much for calling” he hung up he phone with the little girl still attached to his leg.

“so you’re my Daddy now?” Mina asked hopefully.

Naruto smiled “yes I am” he said happily, but he must admit he was surprised to hear that Minato signed the papers and even turned them in. This recent mission must’ve really hit the hokage hard. It made him wonder if Kushina knew and why she didn’t say anything each time they visited Natsu. Maybe it’s a surprise, if so then it was a good one …

“YAY!” Mina cheered and Naruto scooped her up into his arms as she giggled happily “can we tell Natsu-nii?”

“Natsu is getting out of the hospital today so we can tell him soon and there’s another surprise you can help me tell” said Naruto sneakily.

Mina’s purple eyes grew wide with excitement “I want to help! What surprise? What surprise?!”

The little girl’s excitement made them chuckle. Orochimaru couldn’t help but smile seeing as he knew the surprise already, but it made him a little sad too. This was going to happen eventually though he hoped it wouldn’t come so soon.

“you know how I said Dan is going to be staying here and Ranmaru too?” Naruto said drawing out the suspense.

“yeah, yeah! Almost all of your kissy friends are coming to stay!” Mina exclaimed happily as she bounced on her tiptoes.

“well with all those people we’re going to need more space so …” Naruto paused dramatically letting the suspense build, but those big pleading eyes were too much “we’re getting a home to ourselves. One that will fit everyone and … it’s right next to this compound” Naruto mentally smirked as he heard his Dad gasp. Of course he told his Dad about needing bigger accommodations, but he never said the deal was done or that the new home was the three story home right next to the Sarutobi compound that even shared the land behind them.

The snake sage grinned as the little girl cheered “you didn’t tell me this Naruto!” he exclaimed in an accusing tone that sounded too happy for anyone to believe that he was mad in any way.

“like I said it’s a surprise” Naruto grinned cheekily at his Dad as he scooped the little girl up into his arms “now lets go get Natsu … what’s wrong Mina?” he asked as the little girl tugged his collar cutely.  
“I can call you Daddy right?” she asked sweetly with a little pout as she stared right into Naruto’s eyes with her puppy eyes.

Naruto blushed slightly at the idea “of course” as if he could ever say no to Mina. The two left to get Natsu and bring him home.

Ibiki came out of the bedroom he shares with Orochimaru and saw the sage smiling who was cleaning up the counter in a sexy pair of jeans that hugged the sage’s tight ass and a flattering deep purple long sleeve shirt “what’s up Oro-chan?” Ibiki purred as he wrapped his arms around the slim waist from behind loving the way his sage melted against his chest.

“Naruto apparently found a house already and you were right. I shouldn’t have been so sad … they’re right next to the compound” Orochimaru chuckled softly.

“really? … so with Naruto and Mina moving, Konohamaru taking Naruto’s old separate living quarters and Hiruzen moving in with Danzo this means we have the place all to ourselves” Ibiki whispered huskily into Orochimaru’s ear earning a shiver. His hands slipped up the snake sage’s shirt and found a nipple.

Orochimaru gasped and squirmed as his nipple was teased “I-Ibiki we ah hah s-shouldn’t do t-this ahhhh hahh!” Orochimaru threw his head back and moaned as his pants were quickly pulled down so Ibiki’s free hand could stroke the cock. The flushed sage bucked and moaned as his cock was stroked to full hardness and began dripping pre cum “ahhh hah hhah”

Suddenly Ibiki bent his lover over the table loving the way Orochimaru as he massaged the plump ass. He kneeled and looked at the hot pulsing pucker practically begging him to fuck it. The strong hands spread the cheeks allowing Ibiki’s hot tongue to push into the sage’s clenching heat.

“Ibiki! Ah hahhh m-more ah more!” Orochimaru pleaded between lustful screams as the wet muscle massaged his opening. He bucked and moaned wantonly trying to get more of the tongue that was teasing him mercilessly. A yelp slipped passed his lips when a hand cupped his balls and began fondling them as the tongue continued to work its magic.

The tightness in his pants became too much for Ibiki to ignore so he stood up and unzipped his pants freeing his cock. A smirk came to his lips when heard the desperate whimper from the sexy flushed snake sage splayed out on the counter “now be patient … I have something bigger for you. Do you want it?”

A shiver ran up Orochimaru’s as those strong hands grabbed his hips and he mewled hotly as the tip of Ibiki’s thick hard cock poked his entrance “please IBIKI! Ahh” Orochimaru yelped as his hips were pressed downwards pressing his cock firmly against the counter causing delicious friction making his pre cum spread across the countertop.

Ibiki groaned as that sexy ass wiggled temptingly as they tried to move and he thrust all the way into the tight heat earning a passionate scream “damn you’re so fucking tight” the interrogator growled as his cock was hugged by Orochimaru’s hot clenching ass. He found that spot that had his lover writhing in pleasure and began pounding into the sage …

“oh god oh god oh god harder oh yes!” Orochimaru screamed in pure ecstasy as he trashed wildly. He gripped the countertop edge for dear life as his ass was rammed with that big cock. With his breath speeding up and his toes curling he felt his release wash over him. cum splashed onto the countertop and the snake sage fell limp on the counter.

Suddenly Orochimaru yelped as he was flipped over so his back was against the countertop and his legs were draped over his lover’s shoulders “we are far from done love” Ibiki purred before thrusting his still rock hard cock into the tight ass making the snake sage scream lustfully. With his lover’s legs secured on his shoulders Ibiki had his hands free to tweak and molest where he wanted earning even more lustful sounds from Orochimaru …

XXXXXXXXXX

Natsu was cursing himself for being so weak. Naruto barely left his side for more than a minute during his week, but now Naruto wasn’t there and he kept flinching at every sound and thinking every guy was out to hurt him. this was only supposed to be a quick break for the blonde to sleep, shower and to bring Mina to pick him up. His lover ws going to take them to their knew home. Naruto had shown him pictures 0f several places and they agreed on the perfect one, which was the large home near the Sarutobi compound. This should’ve been exciting, but he was actually on the verge of tears from fear.

He hated it! Nothing that bad happened, right? It could have been so much worse. These nurses and doctors should be helping the other victims who were far worse off …

Why was he so scared? That question plagued his mind as he got dressed in some fresh clothes Naruto brought him before actually relenting to taking a break. He flinched as the fabric hit his wrists. The bruises were long gone thanks to the nine tailed fox’s healing powers, but the memory wasn’t. The memory of those men holding him down still haunted him.

A knock on the door to his hospital room made him jump in shock. For a split second the icy grip of fear grabbed him and dragged him into a flashback. It was like he was back in that cold cell completely naked being touched by those bastards … he could actually see those eyes raking his naked body. He felt sick as the vivid memory brought back the feeling of those bastards hand crawling all over him as they smirked.

“ _Natsu? Are you ok? It’s me, Mito. Karin and Mom are here too. Can we come in?”_

Natsu had to take several deep breaths to calm himself “you can come in” he said desperately trying not to sound as scared as he was, but he still felt like he was shaking uncontrollably.

Mito opened the door and the three woman came in. Karin and Mito were both wearing light blue scrubs “hey Natsu, we wanted to check on you again before you left. What do you think of our scrubs? We’re volunteering here!”

“I can’t wait to tell Kotetsu! We should tell them before we go out on the next mission with our sensei, Yamato. We … are improving with our training, but I don’t think I want to go passed chunin. It was hard enough to kill I can’t imagine being told to assassinate someone” Karin said with a shiver of sadness as she remembered the first real mission where they had to kill a gang of bandits who tried to the scrolls they were hired to deliver.

They left on the mission just after Natsu left on his horrific mission and returned before he returned. Yamato could’ve handled it easily, but the Namikaze girls wanted to help. Though they were strong they never used a living target before … Mito and Karin never realized what happened until the blood of the bandits splashed across the ground. It was a terrible experience, but nothing compared to what happened to their own brother …

When Minato told them what happened they were shocked. First Kushina asked the hokage to leave the house before she killed him. Minato is currently renting an apartment on the other side of town. The next the three woman did was go through the hospital training procedure to know how to behave in these situations so they didn’t make things worse. Kushina didn’t become a volunteer, but once she was sure Natsu was recovering she might. After all she has been reconsidering her ninja career lately. Naruto was a better sensei than either her and Kakashi ever were.

Now you might be wondering why they are babbling. There are some rules and guidelines in that branch of the hospital to help victims. One is to never touch the places that are bruised or marked on the chart for it may bring back bad memories. Another is to not ask anything about the experience, but make it clear that they aren’t alone and that you’re there to talk if they need someone. Try to stay professional, but upbeat and discuss anything that keeps them from dwelling or from closing themselves off. That’s where the babbling comes in. Mito, Karin and Kushina weren’t sure if they should be happy or insulted when the instructor said they were great at babbling about nonsense …

Even though they before they finished the very thorough week long volunteer training Naruto was always there, which they were thankful for.

Natsu raised an eyebrow “Kotetsu and Izumo? You guys have been getting very close. Should I expect nieces or nephews anytime soon?” he chuckled as his sisters blushed furiously.

“oh I’m hoping for grandkids so I have no problems there!” Kushina chimed in happily making the two women blush even deeper “I’m sure Naruto will be here soon, but I’ll give you a hint-”

“Natsu-nii! Naru-nii is my Daddy now!” Mina yelled as she ran into the room. Mito was worried the little girl would jump on Natsu. But instead she stopped and reached up with her tiny hands hoping to be picked up.

Kushina pouted playfully as Mina was scooped up into Natsu’s arm “awww well there goes my surprise” she paused as Naruto entered the room “how are things?”  
“everything is going well … better than I honestly expected. It was a nice surprise” Naruto said with a smile clearly referring to Mina’s adoption going through so smoothly. The three women followed Naruto, Natsu and a happy Mina who was hugging Natsu’s neck as she was carried. With a little distance between him and the orangette he spoke so only the women could hear “I see you guys completed training for volunteering here. Would either of you be interested in helping with setting up a class?”

“a class? We don’t know much about teaching” Karin admitted.

“it’s a class that will help academy students understand the consequences of taking the ninja career before they get too deep. Part of it will involve an exercise like the one Natsu and I used to get you both to understand. Of course it won’t be ready for a few months so you don’t need to worry about deciding anything right away. Minato still hasn’t finished the paperwork anyway” the ROOT leader said feeling a little more comfortable being around them

Mito smiled “it sounds like a good idea. Will you be dumping some of those civilian classes? I remember some of those from long ago. I was too young to be in school, but Arashi always complained about a flower arranging class and some other things that made no sense for ninjas”

“so true … yes, we’re planning a complete revamp of the school-” Naruto heard a yelp and they all saw Arashi suddenly appear next to Natsu.

Kushina and her daughters paled. Arashi didn’t know how to act and they couldn’t tell him anything since Arashi hid himself away to sulk … most likely with his father “hold it Arashi!” Kushina snapped, but she was ignored.

“wait Natsu! Please!” Arashi pleaded, but in an attempt to keep Natsu from backing away he grabbed the orangette’s wrist. The eldest Namikaze didn’t seem to notice Natsu become dead white and freeze “Nat-” he didn’t get another word out … Naruto vanished at speeds that even Kushina couldn’t follow and grabbed Arashi’s forearm in a near bone crushing grip. Arashi hissed in pain and let go of the orange haired ninja, but that pain quickly gave way to fear as he looked up into those deadly blue eyes belonging to the furious ROOT commander.

“Natsu-nii are you ok?” Mina asked softly. She could feel how stiff Natsu became and knew something was wrong, which automatically made her more observant than Arashi “Daddy, he hurt Natsu-nii” Mina pouted angrily and glared at Arashi, which was surprisingly intimidating for a six year old girl.

Arashi winced as Naruto subtly twisted his arm before letting go “I only … wanted to apologize” he said in a weak voice. Finally he looked more carefully at his scared young brother and regretted his actions.

The ROOT commander’s eyes glared harshly “have a talk with your mother and sisters before attempting that again” he said in a neutral tone though his eyes pierced straight through the eldest Namikaze. Naruto noticed a seal on the ground and realized that Arashi used the hiraishin to suddenly appear near Natsu. It would be considered clever if this was a different set of circumstances, but it wasn’t. Naruto sighed and his blue eyes softened as he turned to Natsu “the house is this way, but you were right. The yard needs work” he said as he gently touched the orangette’s shoulder effectively snapping Natsu out of his horror filled flashback.

“we can work on that” Natsu said softly giving the little girl in his arms a reassuring smile, which Mina didn’t seem to believe completely … smart girl.

Karin grabbed her foolish older brother by the collar before he could run after the trio as they walked away “you’re coming with us” she said and dragged him to the hospital for a long talk …

XXXXXXXXXX

“wow … this is the place … strange … I never knew it was here. Those trees block the view from the Sarutobi compound completely” Natsu commented as they stood in front of a beautiful home surrounded by a forest.

Naruto nodded “yeah, I sometimes forget it’s here too … I would consider taking down some trees, but I have a feeling we won’t want to risk seeing Ibiki and Dad doing certain things” he said with an amused tone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Natsu give a slightly stained smile. It was very clear that Natsu was uncomfortable with the subject, but hoped that the orange haired ninja will open up about it.

“will Oro-jiji be alright without us?” Mina asked cutely.

The blonde’s lip twitched in amusement at his Dad’s new nickname, but even if the snake sage went from Orochimaru to Oro-jiji. Though the sage most likely wouldn’t mind since Naruto was her Dad now … and he would definitely find it cute anyway “Oro-jiji huh … I’m sure Ibiki can take good care of him. Besides we’re only a little bit away so we can always drop by”

Mina smiled “ok Daddy … when do we get our stuff to move in?”

“that was already taken care of” Naruto pointed at the house where the door suddenly opened revealing Kankuro, Dan, Ranmaru and Sagi there waiting for them. Mina wriggled out of Natsu’s arms and ran over to them excitedly.

Ranmaru chuckled as he took Mina’s hand “come on sweety. We have all your things, but we haven’t picked rooms yet so you get to choose first” Mina followed Ranmaru and Sagi.

“Sagi are you staying longer this time?” the little girl asked hopefully.

Sagi couldn’t resist those big purple eyes and smiled “yes I will be and soon I’ll be staying here too. My sister is going to have a baby so the title of Daimyo will pass to her child. I’m teaching her to take my place so she can help her child, but I won’t officially give away the title until her child is of age so I’ll still be leaving every so often” he said as they went to show Mina around the house leaving Kankuro, Dan, Naruto and Natsu on the porch outside.

“Gaara’s here I take it” Naruto commented.

Kankuro, without any make-up, nodded seriously “yes and he’s ready to help put this Akatsuki issue out of the way. The meeting should start soon, but he wants to talk before Minato gets involved”

“no surprise … ok, I’ll be right back” Naruto said before kissing Dan, Kankuro and Natsu. He felt Natsu take hold of his shirt for a second before letting go. Leaving Natsu alone again wasn’t something he wanted to do, but he had to meet Gaara and get these issues sorted out. Unlike like his paperwork and delegating mission he couldn’t do this with a clone. No matter what happens he will come back and have a talk with Natsu. This can’t stay bottled up for long. Naruto will help Natsu talk about what happened before it starts to fester …

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato entered the hospital only to find that Natsu had checked out already and Arashi was being scolded by Tsunade, Kushina, Mito and Karin in Tsunade’s office “what happened?” he asked. It hurt when they glared at him, but he knew he deserved it.

“Arashi ambushed Natsu outside the hospital and started grabbing him without even considering how it might affect Natsu” Kushina stated almost coldly without even looking at her husband. She was still mad at him for what he did to Natsu. Of course she knew Minato didn’t intend to send his son on such a dangerous mission, but it was because of his foolish actions that Natsu suffered.

Arashi flinched “I … just wanted to see Natsu and apologize”

“what makes you think he wants to see you so soon after what happened?” Tsunade snorted as she glanced from the purple eyed blonde to the hokage “either of you … you should let him recover and if you must say something write a fucking letter first before jumping him. Now get out!”

The hokage twitched at the harsh dismissal “yes”

As the two men left the hospital in silence they found themselves on the path going up to the top of the Hokage mountain. They had no clue how long it took, but they went all the way to the top and looked out at the village. It was so peaceful and it provide a good spot to reflect on everything.

“I want to be pulled from the ninja program completely” Arashi said without a shred of doubt in his voice.

For a split second Minato thought about talking his son out of it, but he quickly changed his mind “it’s your choice … you were already demoted, but I can pull you if you really want”

“I do … with me it’s much more than getting proper training. Mito and Karin have had their first kill and recovered, became stronger. They found their paths and limitations, but … no matter how many times I think of my future I can’t see me being a ninja. In fact I don’t think I ever wanted to be a ninja … it was just something I thought you expected me to be and it didn’t help that you made it sound so glamorous, which it isn’t” Arashi admitted sadly.

Minato frowned, it hurt to think he never really considered what his kids really wanted out of life “no … no it isn’t … I’ll do that. Do you know what you’ll do?“

“not sure. I did like modeling, but in Paris I learned how to cook so I can try something with that … I’ll figure it out” Arashi said feeling as if a weight fell off his shoulders

The hokage sighed “alright I’ll remove you and then put some thought into retiring myself”

The eldest son sighed in exasperation and shook his head “you’re doing it again”

“what are you talking about?” Minato asked. It made sense, right? After all the mistakes he made he shouldn’t be allowed to continue as the hokage.

“Dad please think carefully. All of the problems we’ve had was because you and Mom made decisions through that paternal part of your mind during ninja related issues and we made it worse by following your lead. Not once has your abilities of being a kage been questioned unless it had to do with your choices as a father” explained Arashi.

Minato shook his head “maybe, but after that mission-”  
“no Arashi is right Minato” the two blondes were startled by the sudden voice and turned to see Danzo standing there “what Hiruzen said about regretting making you the hokage was … perhaps not what he meant. Hiruzen was furious, of course, but he placed his family ahead of everything from the beginning and he did so by making things difficult for those he loved in the ninja career. He actually denied them promotions until he was sure they were ready. You let that temptation to spoil your kids or to show them they are capable to control your decisions. You aren’t a chef who can use his job to give free meals to his kids. You’re doing the same thing as a kage by giving away promotions away like candy. With this job that isn’t what you should do. In your own way you were trying to show you cared even it increased the chances of killing them”

The hokage winced at the harsh tone in the former ROOT leader’s voice “yes, I realize that”

Danzo sighed at the look of defeat on Minato’s face “it’s your choice, but think carefully and for heaven’s sake would you talk to Naruto about this. If I recall correctly he never mocked your abilities as a hokage, only the stupidity you displayed as a father. That incident with Natsu was basically you trying to prove yourself to Naruto because he wanted to have Mina. Granted, it backfired, but it wasn’t something you would normally do … talk to Naruto”

“ok … what are you doing here anyway, Danzo?” Minato asked curiously.

“Hiruzen and I finally decided to move in with each other now that everything has settled. He put Naruto in command of the Sarutobi compound until Konohamaru is old enough” Danzo smiled and rare smile, he was happy to finally have his love under the same roof even if it took decades to do it.

“isn’t that a bit much for Naruto to handle considering his other duties? Wait … move in? when were you guys an item?” Arashi asked sporting a look of pure confusion just like his father.

“we secretly started dating before Hiruzen was forced to marry Biwako, but she was very understanding and was happy as long as they had some kids. We were good friends. When she died we officially got married in the chaos after the nine tailed fox’s attack knowing we needed each other, but kept it quiet. Manipulating the council was easy if they believed we were rivals and hated each other … though he never faked being a pervert, he always was” Danzo shrugged as if he and his lover tricking an entire village for decades was no big deal.

Arashi gaped for a couple seconds before regaining his senses “why didn’t you guys get rid of the council before they hurt Naruto? You guys together had the influence to do so right?” he asked seriously. Danzo however just chuckled as if he was dealing with a foolish child and glanced at Minato.

Minato took the hint and explained “they had that power, but they didn’t have the power to change the fools’ minds and the villagers would have attacked regardless. The only ones who could get the villagers to see reason was me, but I was ‘dead’ so they kept the council up. The council members were a link to the fools who tried to hurt Naruto and they were apparently very good at manipulating the council” Minato looked at Danzo with a sad smile “you did it to protect Naruto … thank you”

“he’s my grandson. I am always happy to protect him. oh and he can handle the extra work for a while” Danzo said simply and walked over to a nearby house where Hiruzen was watching Minato through the window making the hokage fidget nervously before the blondes finally retreated …

XXXXXXXXXX

Gaara stood on the roof the hokage tower as he waited for the meeting to start “how is he?” the kazekage asked as he turned to face the ROOT leader who appeared behind him without a single sound.

“Natsu is …” Naruto frowned, he saw every flinch, every shiver in fear, every shade of white that adorned those normally tan cheeks “he’s scared. Yes he made me leave to go get Mina and sleep, but when I came back … he isn’t letting himself recover. Natsu refuses to talk about it”

The red head sighed “it will come to that … just remind him of your own past. Once he remembers he isn’t alone then he will open up and the healing will begin”

“you’re right … I plan on talking to him after I get back. Mina’s adoption went through by the way” Naruto said as he leaned on the rail circling the roof’s edges

A smile twitched its way to Gaara’s lips “that is very good to hear … how did get him to sign?”

“it was willing thank you very much! No blackmail or anything!” Naruto exclaimed with a smirk. Gaara knew him well enough to know what he was capable of and Naruto was considering doing something harsh after Natsu was better. Lucky for Minato everything went through quickly “he signed after Natsu was saved apparently. The call came this morning”

“I see … well it would be hard to continue deluding yourself on your parenting skills when you send one child into a trap and the anbu son pukes at the sight of blood” Gaara said sarcastically.

Naruto chuckled “we sound a little like Jiji and Opa ”

“perhaps, but you’re not my type and we don’t play chess … yours and Hiruzen’s little revenge via mountains of paperwork will have to end if you want Minato to move faster in approving the academy updates you both agreed on” the kazekage said with an amused smile as his friend mumbled something sulkily. He felt a presence in the meeting room two floors down and knew it was Minato “he’s here, shall we?” they both went off to the meeting room and found the hokage waiting there “everything set?”

Just as the red head asked Naruto set up several privacy seals and nodded to signal that it was safe to talk. The tree sat down at the table trying to ignore the obvious awkwardness that hovered over them like a cloud. Gaara seemed to enjoy watching Minato squirm. Naruto was waiting for someone to talk. Minato had trouble making eye contact with Naruto due to the guilt he felt and this continue meaning the ‘meeting’ was silent for a few minutes …

“screw it, I’ll start” Naruto unsealed a set of documents and spread them out onto the table. Each document had a picture and summary of an Akatsuki member “Itachi and Deidara have provided detailed information on the other Akasuki members. According to them the Akatsuki is moving to find the demon vessel now so we need to stop them”

Gaara nodded as he skimmed the summary on Hidan “the immortals will be tricky … are we sure that Deidara is trustworthy?”

The ROOT commander nodded as he noticed Minato looking intently at the picture of the masked man “yes, Itachi left nothing to chance and even scanned the bomber’s mind to be sure. As for the immortals, Hidan and Kakuzu, I think we can take both easily with the right plan. Two of my men are long range snipers and can take out Kakuzu’s five hearts once he is forced to show them. Now Gaara, I was thinking Temari would be the best choice to handle Hidan”

A smirk appeared on the kazekage’s lips “that would be an ingenious move. Temari’s wind will make for a great defense and should Hidan manage to cast his curse on someone Temari can use her wind to harmlessly separate him from this cursed mark he draws in the ground to cancel the curse. We need someone to seal Hidan’s body and this spy Zetsu since Kakuzu shouldn’t have the same issue”

Minato looked up “I can and Kakashi can as well” he said seriously. For a split second he thought Naruto was going to shoot down the idea, but instead the commander just waited for him to give a well thought out reason “Kakashi has been training for a while now. That’s why he hasn’t been around much. I have seen him. He is stronger than before the nine tail’s attack and more caught up with recent politics, but more to the point he is well versed in seals. Normally I would suggest Jiraiya, but he is still recovering from Tsunade’s … sessions and in jail though even if he was well I refuse to send someone who can’t be trusted on a mission like this”

Tsunade did a number on the toad sage. She had to heal from the brink of death twice before continuing to show him what Naruto went through as a child before ending the session by castrating the fool and offering them as a peace offering to Naruto. Minato remembered because it took over a week for her to finish and it was right before Natsu, Mito and Karin went on that ‘training trip’. At first he was stunned when they returned and asked to be demoted, but in the last week he finally started thinking reasonably and asked his daughters what happened on that trip …

Never in his life has he truly thought abut what could go wrong for his kids, but Naruto and Natsu used a very clever plan to drive and point home. The test effected him as much as his daughters and he immediately agreed to work it into the school program. If it wasn’t for that damn paperwork it would be done. The former civilian council members weren’t helping either. It was complaint after complaint with them because he quickly dumped all the civilian classes, but they had no power beyond being annoying now so they were all ignored.

“understandable, Jiraiya couldn’t do his own job so I agree, but you’re the hokage. You shouldn’t leave the village for too long” Naruto said knowing that people need a leader. Gaara had a set of plans in place and clones keeping the village going. Minato hasn’t figured out that use yet.

“true, but Konoha is set up the way it is so you are kage too and can make decisions to keep everything going should something happen. Nothing should happen for I only intend to seal and return, but I will participate if needed. What of the other members?” Minato asked feeling himself relax a little when Naruto said that he agreed to the plan.

Naruto nodded and moved the papers to show the others “Sasori is Deidara’s teammate and while he is wiling to help he isn’t sure how to beat a guy who has a puppet body”

“so he is a full human puppet?” Gaara asked curiously. Naruto nodded making the red head nod as well “that is an old art from Sand. It has a big weakness for all anyone needs to do is stab his make shift heart. There should be a core in his chest that sticks out a little and it may be labeled heart”

The ROOT commander made a few quick notes and summoned a chameleon to take it to Itachi, which stunned Minato because he had no clue that Naruto had a summon animal “that’s good to know. Now for the other members. Kisame isn’t a problem actually. Itachi’s most recent report states that Zabuza came out of no where and slaughtered Kisame saying … and I’m quoting, ‘all shall suffer to the wrath of the squirrel race. Behold this head as a sacrifice to the talking fluffy tailed gods’ … so he took the head and sword and hasn’t been seen since …” Naruto let his sentence trail off.

(sooo I inadvertently made Zabuza insane … oh well, one less Akatsuki member to deal with) Naruto thought. He decided not to mention his bloodlines to Minato feeling that it would be best to keep some secrets, but that’s the only things … except the fact that he ran into them in New York before they even returned to Konoha. That little tidbit will never be revealed.

Minato blinked in shock “oook … that was good”

The blonde ROOT leader hummed in agreement as he pushed Kisame’s file out of the way “true … it also made things easier for Itachi. Zetsu is the only member that goes around without a partner so Itachi was told to stay at the hideout until he got a new partner. While there he can take out Nagato who is the one … powering Yahiko so to speak. You see it seems Yahiko is just a dead body brought to life so once Nagato dies it stops Yahiko. Konan is the one that guards Nagato who is in a medical tank and the hideout is also the best place to catch the masked man and Zetsu, but that won’t be easy with how easy they get away and just seem to disappear”

“a chakra seal” Minato said confidently gaining the other ninjas’ attention “I had plenty of time to consider a solution after my first fight with the masked man and the best way is to set a series of seals that will block chakra when it’s applied. The main issue is holding in place to apply the seal”

Gears in Naruto’s head started spinning as he thought about the other sealing options “not necessarily … yes, that kind of seal is best with direct contact, but why does it need to be delivered by hand? We could have itachi place those seals all over the hideout’s floor” he explained. Naruto would’ve mentioned the gas he used before, but apparently Orochimaru discovered that some people become immune to it and they couldn’t take those risks now.

The hokage’s jaw dropped “once they step on it the seal transfers to the skin and permanently blocks their chakra, but they can still move and fight even without chakra. However we could add a gravity seal to trap them so they can’t get away. So that would take care of the masked man, Zetsu, Konan, Nagato and inadvertently Yahiko”

“my Sand ninjas, Kakashi and Naruto’s snipers will take out Hidan and Kakuzu. I will assist those going to fight the puppet master” Gaara said in agreement.

Naruto nodded “Deidara will need back up so some of my men will help fight Sasori. All of them should be taken out quickly during the next week before they realize something is wrong or they find any demon vessels. The one person we need to learn everything from is whoever is behind that mask. So once each team achieves their goal they should head to the Akatsuki hideout to help if needed and we’ll figure everything out there. Minato, you made up your mind already so you will seal Zetsu when we find out what he is since Itachi suspects he isn’t quite human … I guess that means I’m staying here”

The kazekage rolled his eyes “yes, you have to stay in the village with your multiple horny lovers … that must _suck_ ”

The Sarutobi laughed at the play on words “when you say it like that I guess I can’t complain”

After a few more minutes of arranging the final teams the three kage level ninjas got ready to leave. Gaara was the first to go so he could inform his ninjas of the plan and give them a copy of the files that Naruto had. Minato watched helplessly as Naruto sealed the files away after creating another copy using a jutsu so Kakashi could see them. It was something he never really did before … asking Naruto his opinion, that is, but he steeled his nerves anyway.

“Naruto, do you think I should remain as the hokage even after everything?” Minato blurted out before he lost his nerve.

The ROOT commander blinked and looked at Minato for a few awkward seconds before sighing “you know what you did wrong and now that you now your faults you can avoid making those mistakes again. Even if you did end up slipping back into those habits what makes you can I won’t step in and knock some sense back in you? I think you should continue on as the hokage and make a wise choice with your successor down the road” Naruto said sincerely as he headed for the door …

Minato smiled at the words and vowed to do whatever he could to be a great hokage …

“and if you need help Minato try using a special technique that Opa, Gaara, Jiji and I have been using for years … Shadow Clones, they kick ass where paperwork is concerned” Naruto said before leaving and not looking back.

The hokage stood there in a stunned silence …

A few minutes of a near comatose state later Minato started laughing insanely and crying at the same time. With time he was fine. Better than fine with the speed his paperwork was going with the addition of 20 clones helping, but the next few days will be dangerous …

When Naruto returned to his new home everyone had settled in and Mina was happily decorating her room with Kankuro’s help. He took that moment to try and talk to Natsu, but the orange haired twin refused to talk …

XXXXXXXXXX

A few days later …

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!” Hidan snapped angrily as he was caught in a tornado and blown away from the curse mark that was under his feet. The poor victim he cursed to sacrifice to his god was knocked out by a Kakashi and pulled out of the line of fire. The person was safe with Hidan away from the mark, but until the immortal was sealed it’s best not to take chances.

“now that’s not nice” Temari said with amusement lacing her tone as she smirked at the easily infuriated immortal that landed on his ass. A swift jab of her giant fan cracked the seal on the ground rendering it useless.

Hidan’s face became red with rage “HOW DARE YOU BITCH! Why aren’t you fucking helping Kakuzu?! Move it you damn bastard! I need a sacrifice!”

“fine, just quit cussing” Kakuzu growled grumpily as he stepped towards the Sand ninja. Before he could get far he was cut off by Kakashi …

“we came just in time” Kakashi muttered through his mask. He has been training diligently for months now and was ready to earn his position in Naruto’s eyes. During the chunin exams he realized something … Naruto was the one who really trained his team. It was Naruto who motivated Sakura and pushed her in the right direction. Naruto was doing everything and it felt wrong so he started training like he did years ago before he started wallowing in his self pity.

All those thoughts were reinforced when he saw Naruto sincerely talk with Sasuke about the Uchiha massacre. Kakashi checked the information and has been kicking himself for missing so much. A certain conversation overheard between Izumo, Kotetsu, Mito and Karin explaining their reason for asking for a demotion made him realize what Naruto subtly pointing out with every ‘nearly retired’ comment. His former student didn’t believe he should still be fighting and maybe in the beginning Naruto was right, but Kakashi was determined to prove to himself that he was still a strong ninja of Konoha and maybe earn some forgiveness from the boy he wrongly tormented …

Kakuzu grunted as he blocked a powerful kick from the Leaf ninja “you’re a tough one … this could be fun”

There was a powerful exchange of blows and jutsus zipped by faster than most could see. A crack sounded Kakashi winced as his arm broke, but he ignored the pain and used the chance to plunge a kunai into one of the immortal’s hearts. Kakuzu punched him furiously through two trees and was about to attack again, but he was distracted by a scream. He turned to see Hidan being sliced up by a gust of wind.

Hidan was cut up from head to toe, but he managed to dodge or block the worse wind blades. Even so Temari looked bored and it pissed him off even more so he charged hoping to kill her with his red double bladed scythe, but he forgot to watch out behind him. A flying weasel with a scythe of his own raced out of its hiding spot in the trees. The animal was a summon of Temari’s that she summoned before the fight as a trap and it worked … one slice with the scythe the weasel severed Hidan’s head from his shoulders.

“hurry the fuck up Kakuzu!” screamed the severed head.

“sure … he took one of my hearts so I’ll use him to replenish” said Kakuzu not caring one bit that Temari was using the cussing head as a gory ping pong ball with her fan. The immortal in one piece began to transform into a black mass with four masks.

Kakashi eye smiled while clutching his injured arm “finally” he dropped down against the ground as a red dot appeared on each mask and four nearly simultaneous pops from the distant snipers’ guns went off. Kakuzu fell to the ground dead with multiple bullet holes. Kakashi checked to be sure before going to seal Hidan “errr … Temari … I need his head” the silver haired ninja sweat dropped as the Sand ninja pouted and tossed him the cussing head.

“no fair … I always wanted a little _head_ ” she winked at the perverted message in her comment giving both men and severed head get a nosebleed before Kakashi sealed Hidan away with one arm. The seal made the immortal dissolve into nothing with no hope of return and the bodies were burned …

XXXXXXXXXX

A team of six ROOT agents armed and the kazekage to the teeth stood in his and Deidara’s way “so you all want to see my art. Very well, we’ll take the kazekage’s demon when this is over” said Sasori from under a human scorpion hybrid puppet. The puppet master suddenly noticed a twitch in the puppet as if something was crawling in its joints. Before he could discover the source a blast went off. The red haired puppet man escaped the shell just in time and realized what happened. One of Deidara’s tiny C4 creatures attacked him “so you’re a traitor”

“yep!” Deidara exclaimed with a grin.

“no matter, my art is far superior” Sasori said and the fight began. The puppet master proved his skill by unsealing and operating hundreds of puppets at once. Gaara managed to crush half of the force so the ROOT agents could get close enough to Sasori. During the long fight Sasori’s cloak was damaged revealing a red circle marked in white with kanji for heart. Sasori attempted to use a flamethrower to kill 6he ROOT agent that was getting too close, but missed because Deidara flew him away on a clay bird just in time. That agent managed to throw a grenade into the flames.

The resulting explosion resulted in shrapnel being buried in Sasori’s ‘heart’ …killing him instantly …

Deidara grinned and clapped the agent’s back “nice shot … those weapons are cool! Where’d you get them?”

XXXXXXXXXX

Konan glanced at the Uchiha reading on the couch “good book?”

“yeah, not bad. I do love a good mystery and the killer is about to be exposed” Itachi mumbled never taking his eyes away from the book.

The woman rolled her eyes “you’re an odd one … I’ll be happy when you get a new partner” she said as she disappeared into the hall where Itachi knew the hidden room protecting Nagato was.

Once he was alone he smirked and the bookmark tucked in the cover turned into a small chameleon, which started helping Itachi apply all the seals to the floor. In no time they were done and they went back as they were a moment ago to wait. It took a few minutes, but sure enough he had the timing right. Zetsu appeared to give a report and soon after Konan and the masked man joined them …

All three jolted as they felt the chakra blocking seals attach to them and he triggered the gravity seal as the chameleon disappeared to inform everyone …

XXXXXXXXXX

Dan frowned as he watched Natsu flinch away from Ranmaru who looked a little hurt by that action “Naruto you need to talk to him. I understand you don’t want to force him, but he’s worrying everyone … even Mina”

The blonde nodded “I know” he stood and went over to the orange haired ninja “hey Natsu, I was going to go see the training area in the back, want to come?” Natsu smiled nervously, but followed anyway. Natsu has been more nervous around Naruto ever since he caught the blonde fucking Kankuro … bad memories perhaps …

It took a little while to just stroll outside and around the dense forest. As they went deeper the ROOT agent “Natsu … you are by no means the only one to go through such a traumatic experience”

“it wasn’t that bad … nothing really happened” Natsu said taking note of the fact that he couldn’t see anything beyond the trees “I don’t want to discuss it, can we go back?”

“I wasn’t raped, but I went through a horrific life that was so bad I was made a ROOT gent to help keep my mind intact … what I lived through was not nothing …what you went through is not nothing” Natsu stopped at the blonde’s words and looked at Naruto ”I know what it’s like to feel weak against the people hurting you. I know how it feels to be helpless. You aren’t alone and I made sure those fools would never touch you or anyone else”

Natsu’s eyes widened “you were able to fight them?”

“yes … I am a rank higher than the Black brothers because I can do many things they can’t. Of course even with that it would be foolish to take on people like that alone … I am stronger than you Natsu and I have far more experience. I could have hurt you at any point, but I never have and I never will. I won’t do anything you don’t want” Naruto said seriously, but then smiled as Natsu visibly relaxed “I will do whatever you need to prove it” he said as he gently let out two chakra threads reach out to touch Natsu’s wrists.

A shiver ran up Natsu’s spine at the obvious sexual notion … and besides unconsciously flinching he didn’t seem to notice the unseen chakra threads gently desensitizing him “you will? … you still want me even after …”

“of course, I still love you” Naruto said softly as he realized Natsu’s fear. The chakra threads were dispelled no longer being needed.

After a second getting his thoughts straight Natsu blushed “anything?” Naruto nodded “strip” the blonde did as ordered with question and moments later he stood unashamed in front of Natsu without any clothes. Natsu felt his heart race as he looked at the muscled tanned body of the ROOT commander “touch me”

Naruto gently touched Natsu’s wrist and let only his fingertips caress the soft skin “you need to be more specific love” he said when Natsu pouted.

The shorter twin wanted to complain, but then he noticed where he was being touched. A sense of relief flooded him and he placed his hands on the strong chest “strip me” he ordered, but then stopped Naruto “with a kunai, strip me with a kunai” Natsu said shyly.

Though he was naked Naruto was not unarmed. A kunai appeared in Naruto’s hand and with a few quick slashes Natsu was left naked with his semi-erect cock free …

“kiss m-my nipples” Natsu stuttered shyly. This shouldn’t be so embarrassing. He had sex with Naruto before, but now … he was saying out loud exactly what he wanted and Naruto was there for him “ahhh mm hah” Natsu moaned softly as Naruto tweakd his nipple between those lips “u-use ahh your t-tongue too and your hand onahhhh hah your hand on the other ah!”

Natsu felt his cock harden as the blonde molested his nipples and soon he felt like he wanted to go further. Order after order and soon Natsu was screaming in pleasure … Naruto followed each from ‘kiss lower’ and ‘grab my ass’ and with each motion he touched a spot that a week before would’ve brought back a bad memory. Now there was nothing but pleasure seen as he looked into Naruto’s eyes. By the end he was sucking hard on the orange haired ninja’s cock while massaging his ass earning the most delicious screams of pleasure.

“ah ahhhhh hah oh not hah yet hhhahhh s-stop, kneel” Natsu gasped and tried to keep from cumming too soon. Naruto stopped his ministrations and sat on his knees with his rock hard cock sticking up in the air. The flushed orange haired ninja licked his lips as he eyed the engorged throbbing manhood and leaned over to brace himself on the blonde’s shoulders. He lowered himself onto Naruto’s big thick cock and loved the feeling of being filled to the point where his sweet spot was hit right away. After a second of holding Naruto he looked at those lust filled eyes “make love to me”

Nothing else had to be said …

The ROOT commander kissed Natsu passionately as his hands held the plump ass impaled on his cock and easily lifted his over up and down to fuck him. Natsu gripped those broad shoulders for dear life as his mind melted. He felt complete … safe … loved … home.

“ahahhhh hahh mmm hahh ohh Naruto I’m ahhh!” Natsu’s eyes rolled back and his toes curled as he came hard, but the blonde didn’t stop until two more orgasms were ripped from Natsu’s body. They fell back on a patch of soft moss to bask in their afterglow. Finally Natsu started talking about what happened no longer afraid of losing Naruto …

“you’re going to give my something to wear so I can get back in the house without flashing someone, right?” Natsu aske as he rested on the moss and watched Naruto dress. He saw Naruto quickly activate and deactivate a byakugan and … smirk. Naruto scooped up a protesting Natsu and carried him home where only his other lovers were …

Mina was playing at Oro-jiji’s so there was no reason to worry about her seeing anything … though Natsu was still blushing brightly …

XXXXXXXXXX

The masked man was pinned to the floor by the gravity seal and was helpless to stop it. How could this have gone so wrong so fast?

Nagato was just killed so Yahiko was stopped from getting here …

Without chakra he couldn’t send a distress signal through the ring …

It was bad, but it can’t be over yet … he refused to give up!

As he watched the Leaf ninjas, ROOT agents and Sand ninjas swarm his hideout he tried to think of an escape plan. It was too late to hide his identity because they already had a ROOT agent scan his mind so they knew … they just didn’t bother with removing his mask. His single eye widened as he saw the hokage … Minato … the leader of the village he wanted destroyed … the man he wanted dead was right there and he could do nothing but watch his creation, Zetsu, get sealed away and destroyed.

Minato turned to the man and kneeled next to him. With a surprisingly emotionless face the blonde removed the orange spiraled mask to see the badly scarred face of his student who was believed to have died years ago “Obito”

“hello sensei … Kakashi” Obito smirked as Kakashi came over. The silver ninja must’ve just been told, but he just stayed there and watched in silence. Maybe he can use these fools heartstrings and manipulate them into letting him go. They were sentimental fools after all.

“you did all this because you believed you were entitled to power and respect, you convinced your family to start a coup so they’d die and you wanted to use the demons to put the entire world into a jutsu that you would control” Minato summarized in a flat tone. Suffice to say his mind was spinning, but as he thought back he did recall Obito always trying to be seen as the best … were things that bad?

Obito huffed “I deserved it! I deserved more respect, but those snobs didn’t even look at me until I pretended to be Madara. I should’ve been treated right from the beginning … but no, you two never cared. You both were like everyone else …”

As Obito continued talking about the past and trying to get the two ninjas to listen to the heart wrenching tale Kakashi and Minato’s minds were elsewhere. The word ‘deserved’ seemed to echo in their heads. Did Naruto deserve what happened to him, which was a result of the nine tail’s attack Obito caused? Did the boy deserve having his childhood stained with pain and blood?

“No …” Minato mumbled the answer to those questions out loud catching Obito’s attention. Naruto didn’t deserve that. Granted it was in part their fault, but it started because of the ‘masked man’ who attacked them and scared most of the family into hiding … all he could think about Naruto’s medical files as he looked Obito in the eye “life sucks … and then you die”

That was all the hokage said before pulling out a kunai and slashing his old student’s throat …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke heard that his brother was back and eagerly went to find him. He smirked as he found his brother in the park kissing some blonde “I almost thought you were asexual once” he snickered as the couple was startled and pulled away blushing.

“hey Sasuke … it as been too long. Oh, this is Deidara” Itachi smiled and hugged his brother. Finally this mission was over …

XXXXXXXXXX

Mina yawned sleepily. The day had been busy …

Natsu was happy again and was talking with Arashi and Minato. She heard them come in and went to keep an eye on them to make sure they don’t hurt Natsu again. Kushina, Karin and Mito stopped by qiuickly To her surprise the Namikaze family even apologized to her for not being a good family, but it didn’t make sense really.

Every time Minato and Kushina mentioned her in private they always mentioned Naruto. Though they didn’t know Mina heard them that conversation resulted in Mina assuming that Naruto was her real family. It didn’t help that she wasn’t close to the Namikazes except for Natsu … Natsu was the only who always remembered her and took care of her so in her mind Natsu was like a mommy with Naruto being the family she was meant to be with. It will be a few years before she understands, but it won’t matter. She had Naruto and his kissy friends as family. Other than agreeing to help Arashi pick meals for his restaurant he plans to open she didn’t say much to them …

“it’s time for bed Mina” she heard her Daddy say after the Namikazes left. Strong arms scooped her up and tucked her into her bed “goodnight Mina”

“goodnight Daddy” she mumbled softly as her Daddy shut the door making the pretty butterflies that flutter around the room glow gently to keep the dark less scary. Natsu said Naruto made them from seals. She asked if she could learn without being a ninja. Her Daddy said the other night that he’d teach her whatever she wants and she doesn’t need to be a ninja. That made her excited because being a ninja sounded too scary, but seals looked fun!

Sadly thinking about it now made her too excited to fall asleep …

With her little finger she tapped the water lily on the beautiful music box Naruto made her over a year ago and she slowly drifted to sleep as the flute played its song …

The End


End file.
